Life Changed Year III: Adopted from RaiseYourVoice
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: James and Lily are alive, and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they find out Harry is alive too? James and Lily have a lot of children how will Harry cope with a big family and having his parents back? Third Year story and will continue through the books.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: All Characters that belong to J K Rowling and RaiseYourVoice belong to them. I own everything else. **

* * *

**Author's Note: I have adopted this story from RaiseYourVoice. I will try and stick with her idea for the first few chapters. But I am adding characters. If RaiseYourVoice doesn't want this story up I will take it down so be warned.**

* * *

**Summary:** James and Lily are alive, and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they find out Harry is alive too? James and Lily have a lot of  
children how will Harry cope with a big family and having his parents back? Third Year story and will continue through the books.

Remus and Sirius will be in this story. Now that is all I am telling you before the first chapter.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: 11 Years 3 Months

**Declaimer: All Characters Belong to J K Rowling and Matthew, Terrence, Jamie and Corbin belong to RaiseYourVoice. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: 11 Year and 3 Months**

* * *

"Mum?" Matt began to try and get his mother's attention. It was early morning, and the family was around the kitchen eating breakfast, or getting ready for work.

Lily turned around, "Yes?"

"Can I drive?" Matt asked eagerly. He had just gotten his driving permit and jumped at any chance to get behind the wheel. Ethan, Dylan were the oldest, then Matt was the second oldest; his full name Mathew Remus Potter, then there was Ravenna, then David, then Terrence or Terri as she liked to be called, twin of their son Harry, next was Araya, after her the twins Jayden and Luke, next was James Junior or Jamie as he was called, then there was Deziree, Ellayna, Cheryl, and Caleb were next followed by Lillian then Emma, Corbin, Carliana, Bryan, Kalyana and Alyssa. They really had a house full.

Lily pretended to think it over. She knew how much her son loved to drive and she found it quite amusing, finally letting him out of his misery she sighed dramatically and said, "Do you have your licence?" Her eyes twinkled as he pulled it out of his back pocket and waved it in front of her; she knew he carried it almost everywhere with him. "Okay, you can drive."

"Yes!" Matt cried as he went back to eating his cereal.

James yelled from the other room. He came through the door a second later carrying a cup of coffee. He had gotten addicted to the stuff when they had moved to Texas in the United States 11 years ago.

"Dad. Can I sign up for basketball this year again? Coach said there is an open spot on the team." James Jr. asked his father as James Sr. sat down at the table. Jamie looked a lot like his father. His friends and family called him Jamie to stop any confusion between him and his father.

"Sure, Jamie." James took the permission form from his son and signed the dotted lines, then handed it back to Jamie.

"Thanks, Dad." James replied smiling.

"We need to get going, or we're going to be late." Lily informed her children. The kids all started getting their dishes they had been using during breakfast and rinsing them and placing them in the sink. They all had to help to get the job down. Only the youngest were let off it. They began grabbing their belongings for school. Book bag's, light sweaters so they didn't get cold in the air conditioned class rooms, lunch money and anything else they had to get. One by one they all hugged their mum and went outside to meet their Dad at the van to get dropped off at school. Matt went to his blue Blazer and headed to work. And Ethan and Dylan went to High School in their Mercedes.

* * *

Ethan and Dylan are in year 12 of Senior High School.

Matt is in year 11 of Senior High School

Ravenna is in year 10 of Senior High School

David is in year 9 of Junior High School

Terri is in year 8 of Junior High School

Araya is in year 7 of Junior High School

Jayden and Luke are in year 6 of Elementary School

Jamie is in year 5 of Elementary School

Deziree is in year 4 of Elementary School

Ellayna, Caleb and Cheryl are in year 3 of Elementary School

Lillian is in year 2 of Elementary School

Emma is in year 1 of Elementary School

Corbin is in Preparatory School

Carliana was in Kindergarten

Bryan, Alyssa and Kalyana were in day care

* * *

James kissed his wife, told her to have a good day and left to go to drop his kids off at school and day care.

After dropping the kids off at school and day care. James went to his work; he worked and owned a big local joke shop that was pretty popular. It was called Prongs Jokes.

* * *

James opened the fridge door and looked inside. He found the jar of sweet pickles and got four of the pickles out and placed them on the plate next to his sandwich and put the jar away. He took his sandwich to the living room and flipped on the television to see what was on. He found a news channel to watch, but found there was nothing really big in the news. A burglary had occurred the previous night, but the police had captured the burglar was the biggest news for the day. He turned the television off and went into the kitchen. He put his dirty plate in the sink.

He noticed the red light indicating there was a phone message. And he pressed the button to hear the message. It was his wife, Lily.

_Hi! Sorry, I got called into work. The museum got a new shipment in of artefacts from Egypt. Nothing big. Just your standard stuff, but they need me to catalogue it. I should be home by five or half past. Maybe we can get take out. I love you all! See you tonight._

James sighed as the recorder beeped again to inform him there was no more to the message. His wife had been working pretty hard at the museum. She loved history, and knew a lot about it. She had many books on many historical people and cultures. James wasn't very interested in history himself, but he did enjoy going to the museum from time to time.

James went into his study. There were books of various things filling the shelves along the walls. There was a muggle television and VCR on a desk in the corner of the room, as well as a personal computer laptop. James sat at his desk and opened a draw to his right and pulled out a note pad. He figured he may as well get something productive done since he was home. He began making his list.

Shopping List

_Chips_

_Soda_

_Steaks_

_Bacon_

_Beef_

_Eggs_

_Ham _

_Cheese _

_Chickens _

_Steaks _

_Chops_

_Silverside _

_Noddles_

_Bake Beans_

_Butter _

_Biscuits _

_Crackers _

_Jam_

_Honey_

_Chocolate_

_Tomato's _

_Potatoes _

_Pumpkin_

_Celery_

_Lettuce _

_Tomato Sauce _

_Onions_

_Apples_

_Bananas_

_Oranges_

_Grapes_

_Pineapples _

_Strawberries_

_Raspberries _

_Hamburger meat_

_Bread_

_Bread rolls_

_Cereal_

_Orange Juice _

_Milk_

_Cream_

_Toilet Rolls _

_Batteries_

He couldn't come up with anything more to add to the list. He put the pen down and tore the list from the note pad and put the pad back in the draw. As he closed the draw a picture frame fell from his desk onto the floor. He picked it up.

It was a picture taken twelve years ago. It was of him, his wife, Lily, and his son, Harry.

This picture had been taken a month before the attack. All the older children had been taken to be protected by the Ministry of Magic, while he, his wife and their son were also put under different protection.

Unbeknown to Muggles, non-magic people, there was a whole other world filled with witches and wizards. He and his wife were from that world, as were their children. Fourteen years ago, they had been told of a prophecy. One that foretold an attack on one of two children. On Halloween, they found out it was their child who was named in the prophecy. After they had woken in the hospital, they were told by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that their son, Harry, had sadly not survived the attack.

They were devastated. They left the Wizarding world soon after with their remaining children and moved to the States in Texas.

Harry would be turning thirteen had he been alive today. He and his twin, Terri, would have been able to grow up together. And they would have remained in the Wizarding world. Their children would have gone to Hogwarts instead of being home schooled in the ways of magic.

James shook his head and placed the picture back on the table next to one of the few pictures he had of Harry and Terri as babies.

He left the house to do his shopping.

* * *

Coughing painfully Harry paused in his work; he was fixing up the garden for his Aunt Petunia who had a garden party scheduled for the next week; and of course that meant he had to make her garden presentable.

The problem was he wasn't feeling well. He hadn't felt well for over a week now. His face burned with fever almost constantly, and because of this he often had hot and cold chills. He had a hacking cough that was quite painful and made it difficult to breath at times. And he was always tired, which cut into his chores, which he received punishments for if they weren't completed. Basically, he was miserable and wanted nothing more than to sleep uninterrupted for a very long time; even if it was on his cot in his cupboard under the stairs.

Finally his breath evened out enough to continue his gardening. He was almost finished, for which he was grateful. He hoped he got over his cold; he still had over half of summer holiday left.

* * *

But little did he know change was coming…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the new re-written chapter? Please review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday & Shocks

**Chapter 2**: **Birthday & Shocks **

* * *

_29th of July 1993_

* * *

_Houston, Texas_

* * *

There were only a few days left until Terri's birthday. For her birthday a small party was planned with her closest friends. Her family wanted to have their own celebration; as they did with all of their kids, on their own. For their family birthday celebration they planned to go to Denney's for dinner. Denney's was a favourite place for the Potter family and they often went there at least once a month.

Terri sighed as she read through the menu. She already knew what she wanted; she wanted to get what she reserved as her birthday dinner. Pancakes and French toast with bacon. It was normally a breakfast meal, and she often had it for breakfast, but there was something special about having it for dinner; she didn't understand why, she just knew how she felt. Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Ravenna, David, Araya, Jayden, Luke, Jamie, Deziree were looking through their menu's, and Emma, Corbin, Carliana, Bryan , were colouring in the colouring books they were given when they were seated. Ellayna, Cheryl, Caleb, Lillian were asking James what were they going to eat. And Kalyana and Alyssa was being strapped into their highchairs.

The voice of her father brought her out of her thoughts. "Have you picked what you want?" He asked as he folded his menu.

"Pancakes, French toast, and bacon", Terri answered grinning.

"You always get that!" Jamie, her ten year old brother complained.

Terri grinned. "That's because I love it"

"So, try something new" Jamie continued to complain.

"Kids", Lily, interrupted, "Jamie, don't bother your sister. It's her birthday dinner, and she can pick what she wants."

The waitress came over and asked for their order, stopping Jamie from commenting further.

"Can we get the breakfast platter for the birthday girl," He said shooting Terri a grin and a wink, causing her to blush, James quickly gives the waitress the rest of the order, James finally finished. The waitress finished writing their order and walked back to the kitchens.

About fifteen minutes later, and two new coloured pictures from Emma, Corbin, Carliana, and Bryan their food arrived.

* * *

_England _

* * *

Rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up a little, Harry sighed as he heard the door close and lock. The Dursley's were leaving him alone for the morning so they could go to brunch with friends, and Harry couldn't be happier with that arrangement. It kept the Dursley's out of his hair, and it allowed him some alone time.

He had been given a list of chores to complete by the time his relatives arrived home. Thankfully, they were all indoors chores. He was still sick, his cold had been fluctuating from better to worse. Harry assumed this was because when he got really badly sick his relatives would decrease his work load, not much, but a little. But when he got a little better, they would increase his workload again, effectively causing him to get sick again.

His list of chores was long today. Today was one of his better days with his long lasting cold. The list was in Uncle Vernon's untidy scrawl.

_Do the dishes_

_Wash the bed linings_

_Wash the clothes_

_Clean Dudley's bedrooms_

_Dust the house_

_Vacuum the living room, and upstairs rooms_

Harry sighed. He had a lot of work to do and figured he had better get to it before his relatives got back. He knew he had about five hours before they came back home. Personally, he preferred to sleep, but he didn't want to suffer the consequences of not completing his chores.

* * *

_Houston, Texas_

* * *

Finally after the Potter's finished their dinner at Denney's they began to go to a book store. Terri had been given a choice of where to go after dinner and she had chosen the book store. All the kids but Ethan, Dylan, Ravenna, Terri, and Araya however, loved books; as did their mother.

Entering the book store, Maggie's Corner Book Store, they separated and began to look around. Lily told her children they had a choice of 4 books each.

Terri was ecstatic to be back to this book store. It had been there for years, but they hadn't found it until a few months prior. And she loved it!

Finally, finding her four books she found her mother, who also had her own four books and they went to the counter, where not surprisingly, the men of the family had their books picked out.

"Ready?" James asked as they arrived at the checkout counter with Alyssa on his hip.

"Yes", Lily answered showing her messy haired husband her books. She had Kalyana on her hip and Bryan attached to her side with a hand on her pants.

"Are you ready, dears?" A grey haired woman who was wearing a deep purple dress asked at the counter.

She resembled someone they knew long ago.

"Yes", Lily called as she gathered all the books her family had picked and placed them on the counter.

"You certainly found a lot", The woman commented as she began to scan the price tags. Lily just smiled.

"Yeh. We have a big family", Lily says smiling

"Maggie!" A voice from the back room called briskly.

A voice they hadn't heard in years. But they couldn't place it.

"Hang on a second Mini", Maggie called as she gave James the change and began to bag the books. "That's my sister. Don't mind her, she's quite impatient. Visiting from Scotland", Maggie explained.

After a moment the impatient sister from Scotland entered the store from the apartment behind. She was dressed in a deep green dress. She gasped as she saw who else was there; causing James and Lily to look up.

They both gasped in surprise as well. The woman who had just entered the room was their old teach, And James Godmother: Professor McGonagall, "Professor McGonagall!" Lily says "Aunt Minnie", James chorused.

"How…?" McGonagall said barely above a whisper. She was rarely stunned to the point of speechlessness.

There was her Godson standing right in front of her.

"How what?" James asked in confusion.

"You're dead!" Professor McGonagall suddenly cried.

"Excuse me?" Lily said surprised. How were they dead? They were standing right there. "We're not dead, Professor", _'Old habits die hard.'_ Lily thought after calling her old teacher Professor, even though she wasn't her professor any longer.

"But they said!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking as though she was seeing ghosts. "They said you had died!"

"My Mum and Dad aren't dead." Emma cried at the strange woman who seemed to know her parents.

"Maybe we should all sit down and discuss this", Maggie interrupted.

"I think maybe you are right", Lily said decisively.

Maggie led everyone to her apartment and into her small living room. After everyone was seated Maggie spoke up, "Can someone please explain what this is all about?"

"That's what we would like to know", James said quietly but curiously.

"How is it that you are alive?" McGonagall suddenly spoke up.

Maggie interrupted before anyone could comment further, "Who is it that you are, first of all", She asked James and Lily.

"My name is James Potter, and this is my wife Lily", James explained, "These are our kids, Ethan, Dylan, Mathew, Ravenna, David, Terri, Araya, Jayden, Luke, Jamie, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin, Carliana, Bryan, Kalyana and Alyssa"

Maggie froze. She knew their names. Everyone in the Wizarding community knew the name Potter. She knew it especially because of how their 'deaths' had affected her sister, who had been devastated by their 'deaths.' At the loss of her Godson.

"You're the Potter's?" Maggie asked stunned.

"Yes." Lily said in a confused voice.

"I think I know why my sister is so surprised at seeing you", Maggie said; her voice still slightly stunned.

"After the attack on Godric's Hollow everyone was told you had died", McGonagall said for the first time making a proper sentence.

"What?" Lily asked, "Why?"

"I don't know", McGonagall continued, "It was all over the Daily Prophet. It's in history books, how you two died and Harry survived the attack."

"Hang on!" James interrupted in an angry voice, "We're not dead! And Harry did not survive!"

"But Harry did!" McGonagall insisted shocked. She couldn't understand why they were saying Harry was dead. Or where they got that idea from. Surely they knew their son was alive. Why did they leave him behind? "Harry is alive! I have him in my class! He's in my house!" McGonagall informed the two stunned, and angry parents.

"You have to be mistaken", Lily insisted before James could voice his anger, which could clearly be seen. Harry was a sore subject with them. They had been devastated when he had died, and it had taken a long time to get over it; well, they had never really gotten over it, they just learned to deal with it. "Harry is dead", Lily said matter of fact.

"I am not mistaken!" McGonagall insisted, slightly ruffled. She didn't like being told she was wrong. "Where did you get the idea he was dead?"

"Minister Fudge told us", James said after taking a deep, calming breath. He didn't want to blow up at his former teach and godmother. He wanted to get through this ridiculous conversation without raising his voice.

The Potter children stayed quiet. They knew about their brother. Lily and James had many pictures of him around the house, and told them about him and his death.

"The minister told you!" McGonagall asked shocked. "Minister Fudge told you your son was dead?"

"Yes, when we woke in St. Mungo's", Lily answered, "After the attack we were informed by Minister Fudge that Harry had died. We left soon after so we don't know much of what's happened or what everyone was told"

"Why did you leave so soon?" McGonagall asked curiously.

James sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "It was difficult after we were told Harry had died. We just wanted to leave – to move on", James tried to explain.

"Losing a child is hard", Lily spoke up, "We knew the attack at our home in Godric's Hollow would be big news and we didn't want to deal with it. We just wanted a quiet life with our remaining children"

"You still don't believe me", McGonagall stated as a fact, "You don't believe that Harry is alive"

"I'm sorry. Aunt Minnie", James said, "I really do want that to be true. It would be a dream come true. But there is no reason for the Minister to have lied about his death. I can't believe it"

"I can show you proof", McGonagall said determinedly as she stood and stalked off to another room.

After a moment she came back in carrying a book. She thrust it into James' arms and pointed to a picture, "That's Harry!" She said pointing to a Wizarding picture of a boy standing next to a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy. The boy in the middle was be-speckled with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. His hair blew out of his face showing his forehead and they saw a lightning bolt scar.

James sat stunned. The boy in the photograph looked just like him when he was a child. The only real differences were the boy's emerald green eyes, and that he was thinner then James ever was. And the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He didn't want to get his hopes up – he really didn't – but the boy in the photo looked so much like him it was scary, "This- this can't be Harry. He can't be alive!" James finally stuttered out.

Lily moved closer to look at the photograph and gasped. The boy did look like their baby Harry, only now much older. He even had her eyes. But that scar…

"That's Harry", McGonagall said, bringing their attention back to her.

"H – how?" Lily finally spoke.

"I don't know", McGonagall said, "But that is your son, Harry."

"How can it be?" James spoke up. "I'll admit. He looks like our Harry. He looks like me. He had Lily's eyes. But how is this possible?"

"I don't know. I don't know why the minister lied", McGonagall said with a small frown, "I just know that everyone has been lied to."

"If this is Harry, where has he been?" James asked. "Did he have a good life with Sirius?"

McGonagall seemed to get nervous all of a sudden, "He didn't grow up with Mr Black."

"What do you mean he didn't grow up with Sirius?" Lily asked outraged. "Sirius was listed as his guardian should anything happen to us."

"Mr Black was blamed for your deaths", McGonagall explained.

"What? Why?" James asked outraged.

"Because he was your Secret Keeper", McGonagall answered.

"He was not", Lily answered, "Peter was"

"Mr Pettigrew was your Secret Keeper?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Yes", James answered, "We figured he'd be the last person Voldemort would suspect of being our Secret Keeper so we switched"

"That complicates things", McGonagall answered.

"How?" Lily asked. "Can't we just get Sirius freed by letting it be known we are alive?"

"Mr Black escaped Azkaban", McGonagall breathed, "Just a few weeks ago, actually."

"Still can't we get him legally declared innocent?" James asked.

"Hopefully", McGonagall answered.

"Did Harry go to Remus? He was next on our list", James asks

"There is a lot of issues with him taking Harry because of his problem they wouldn't allow him to take Harry", McGonagall says

"What about Frank and Alice?" Lily asks

"They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange 2 months after your 'deaths'", McGonagall says sadly

"Not Frank and Alice! What about poor little Neville?" Lily says tears slipping out of her eyes

"He is being raised by his grandmother", McGonagall says

"What about Andromeda and Ted Tonks? Or you, you are my godmother" James says

"The Minister told us no", McGonagall says

"Where does he live?" Lily asks

"I can't say. That will have to wait", McGonagall says

"So what now?" Lily asked. She was really too stunned to figure out any plans. Her son may be alive? The Wizarding world believed them dead. Sirius had been arrested for their supposed deaths. Frank and Alice were worse then dead. It was all very complicated.

"I'll floo to Albus and tell him that you are alive", McGonagall said decisively, "He'll want to see you and question you of course. From there we'll see what he says"

"We'll head home to wait for you", James answered as he took out the stub for the books they bought and wrote his address down, "Here's our address"

"Thank you", McGonagall said as she took the offered paper, "I'm glad to see that you are alive", she said quietly before she grabbed some powder off the mantle and threw it into the flames. The flames turned green and she called "Albus Dumbledore, Headmasters Office" and stepped into the green flames.

"We had better get home", Lily said as she stood and the Potter kids followed their mother

"Is Harry alive?" Terri asked also stunned.

"I don't know honey", Lily said facing her daughter, "We hope so."

"Come on, let's get home", James interrupted, "Thank you for the books Mrs Maggie"

"It is a pleasure. I hope everything turns out well for you", Maggie says

"So do we", James whispers as they leave for home

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll try and update another chapter today.**


	4. Chapter 3: Questions

**Author's Note: I have changed the date on which James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Frank and Alice went to school to fit in with this story. Read to find out the date.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Questions**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he flipped though the document in front of him. It was a boring ministry documents that he had to fill out. He looked up startled as the floo activated. _'Who would be visiting me at this hour?'_ He thought in surprise, though glad for the reprieve from the ministry documents. Stepping out was a ruffled looking McGonagall.

"Minerva", Dumbledore said pleasantly, "How are you doing? I thought you still had a few weeks with your sister in America"

"I did Albus", McGonagall said as she looked up from dusting the soot off her clothes with a quick _Scourgify, _"But something came up."

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"I believe that depends, Albus," McGonagall stated seriously, "I have just seen some people I had thought were dead. Or at least I had been told they were dead"

"Who would that be?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"The Potter's", McGonagall breathed.

"That's impossible", Dumbledore said matter of fact, "They died. You know that. They _are_ dead."

"No, Albus", McGonagall insisted, "I know that is what we have been told, but they _are_ alive. I've seen them myself. They have 17 more children, even"

"Minerva, be reasonable. They cannot be alive", Dumbledore tried to pacify his professor.

"They are alive. I talked to them. I think I would know my own godson", McGonagall insisted.

"Then why did they not take Harry after the attack", Dumbledore asked, "Why haven't we heard from them?"

"They said they were told Harry had died by Minister Fudge", McGonagall said, staring Dumbledore directly in the eyes, "We haven't heard from them because they are living in Houston, Texas, in America. They moved there after they were told Harry had died", McGonagall tried to get Dumbledore to believe her.

"What reason would the minister have to tell them that Harry had died in the attack?" Dumbledore questioned, "What reason is there to tell the Wizarding world that Lily and James were dead, if it is not true?"

"I don't know the ministers reasons for this", McGonagall answered her voice weary, "But I do know that the Potter's are alive. I do know that we have all been lied to. Just come with me. Question them, and you'll see"

Dumbledore sighed. He was too old for this. He couldn't find a reason for Minister Fudge to do this, to lie to everyone for no reason. But he also trusted Minerva. She wasn't the kind of person to make up stories like this. "Okay, Minerva, where can we contact them?" He finally said resignedly.

He watched as McGonagall pulled out a piece of paper and she handed it to him. Reading off the address, in Houston, Texas, he nodded picked up one of his trinkets to create a portkey. After McGonagall grabbed it they felt a tug behind their navels before they disappeared in a flash, arriving moments later in the yard of a neighbourhood. It was dark outside and many house lights were dark save the porch lights. Looking at the house they were directly in front of Dumbledore sighed as he and McGonagall began to walk to the front door.

Ringing the doorbell Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for an answer, and a moment later the door opened to reveal a fairly tall man with a messy black mop of hair, round rim glasses and hazel eyes. Dumbledore gasped in surprise. This man _did_ look like James Potter. He looked a little older then the James Dumbledore had known, but that was twelve years ago. Finally getting out of his shock he greeted the man. _"James?"_ He questioned, stunned.

"Hello, Albus", James answered politely as he opened the door for them to enter.

Entering the house Dumbledore and McGonagall examined their new surroundings. The house was obviously a three story house judging by the stair case leading up from the hallway, and was very well decorated. It had plenty of room.

"Are they here?" A voice from another room asked. It was a woman's voice, supposedly Lily Potters.

"Yes, dear", James answered as he motioned for them to follow him. He led them to another room that looked like a living room. "Sit down. I'll be right back." He said as he left the room.

"_See,_ Albus!" McGonagall hissed.

"I don't understand_ how_ this can be", Dumbledore whispered to her.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." A woman's voice from the doorway called. Looking up Dumbledore gasped in surprise. Lily Potter stood next to James. "How can Harry be alive?" she continued.

"When Minerva told me I didn't believe", Dumbledore said still gazing at the Potter couple.

"Is it true?" James asked looking Albus in the eyes, "Is Harry really alive?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he has been going to Hogwarts since he turned eleven."

"Where is he? When can we see him? Where has-" Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Lily's questions.

"First, I need to prove you really _are_ Lily and James." He said as he pulled a vial containing clear liquid out of his robes. "May I question you under Veritaserum?" At their nods he took out a dropper and opened the vial filling the dropper with the clear liquid. "Who's first?" He asked eyeing the Lily and James look-a-likes.

"I'll go first." James said as he sat down in the lazy chair in the corner of the living room. Dumbledore nodded and dropped three drops of the clear liquid onto James' tongue.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore asked.

"James Charles Potter." James answered in a dull voice.

"Father's name?" Dumbledore asks

"Charles Harold Potter", James replies

"Mother's name?" Dumbledore asks

"Dorea Aquarius Black Potter", James replies

"Date of birth?" Dumbledore asks

"27th of March 1957", James replies

"Blood Status?" Dumbledore asks

"Pure-Blood", James replies

"Who is your wife?"

"Lillian Rose Evans Potter", James answered in the same tone of voice.

"Godmother?" Dumbledore asks

"Minerva Isobel McGonagall", James replies

"Children's first names?" Dumbledore asks

"Ethan Dylan, Matthew, Ravenna, David, Terrence, Harry, Araya, Jayden, Luke, James Junior, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin, Carliana, Bryan, Kalyana and Alyssa", James replies

"What's Harry's birthday?" Dumbledore asks

"31st of July 1980", James replies

"Who were your list of people to take Harry in if anything happened to you and Lily?" Dumbledore asks

"Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Franklin Gareth Longbottom and Alice Melinda Longbottom, Minerva Isobel McGonogall, Andromeda Irma Black Tonks and Theodore Derek Tonks, Molly Patricia Prewett Weasley and Arthur Septimus Weasley", James replies

"How many house-elves did you have growing up?" Dumbledore asks

"6", James says

"Where did you live before Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"Potter Manor", James replies

"What is your wand made out of?" Dumbledore asks

"Mahogany with hippogriff feather, 11 inches Pliable ", James says

"What year did you come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"1968", James replies

"Hogwarts House?" Dumbledore asks

"Gryffindor", James replies

"Quidditch position?" Dumbledore asks

"Chaser and Captain in my last year", James replies

"Were you Head Boy?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", James replies

"What was your best subject?" Dumbledore asks

"Transfiguration", James replies

"Favourite teacher?" Dumbledore asks

"My godmother Aunt Minerva Isobel McGonagall", James replies

"What subjects did you take at school?" Dumbledore asks

"Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and History of Magic", James replies

"How many O.W.L.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", James replies

"How many N.E.W.T.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", James replies

"Who are your friends?" Dumbledore asks

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Franklin Longbottom", James replies

"What was the name of your little group?" Dumbledore asks

"The Marauders", James replies

"Who was your bitter enemy?" Dumbledore asks

"Severus Snape", James says

"What is Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore asks

"A Werewolf", James replies

"What year did you save Severus Snape?" Dumbledore asks

"Middle of 5th year", James replies

"Where did Remus hid when it was a full moon?" Dumbledore asks

"The Shrieking Shack", James replies

"Animagus Form?" Dumbledore asks

"A Black Stag", James replies

"What year did you achieve your Animagus Form?" Dumbledore asks

"My 5th year", James replies

"Nickname?" Dumbledore asks

"Prongs", James replies

"Patronus Shape?" Dumbledore asks

"A Stag", James replies

"What secret organization were you apart of?" Dumbledore asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", James replies

"How many times did you stand against Voldemort?" Dumbledore asks

"4 times", James replies

"Who was your secret keeper in 1981?" Dumbledore asks

"It was Peter Pettigrew", James replies

"What did you give me before your 'death'?" Dumbledore asks

"My Invisibility Cloak", James replies

"How did you get the Cloak?" Dumbledore asks

"It was my fathers. It has been handed down from father to son for generations", James replies

"Why did you leave England?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"After Harry's death – or rather when we were told Harry had died – it was too difficult to stay. We wanted to move forward in our lives with our remaining children", James answered.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's proof enough", He stated as he gave James the antidote. "Now Lily, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked looking over at her.

Lily nodded unhesitant. Dumbledore gave her the Veritaserum and waited for it to take effect. After a few moments he began his questioning.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lillian Rose Evans Potter." She answered in a emotionless voice.

"How many siblings do you have?" Dumbledore asks

"One; Petunia Cassandra Evans Dursley", Lily replies

"What is the name of your sisters husband?" Dumbledore asks

"Vernon Dursley", Lily replies

"What is the name of their son?" Dumbledore asks

"Dudley Vernon Dursley", Lily replies

"What is your date of birth?" Dumbledore asks

"30th of January 1957", Lily replies

"Mother's name?" Dumbledore asks

"Catherine Ellayna Roberts Evans", Lily replies

"Father?" Dumbledore asks

"Daniel Nickolas Evans", Lily replies

"Husband?" Dumbledore asks

"James Charles Potter", Lily replies

"When did you get married?" Dumbledore asks

"April 2nd 1975", Lily replies

"Children first names?" Dumbledore asks

"Ethan, Dylan, Matthew, Ravenna, David, Terrence, Harry, Araya, Jayden, Luke, James Junior, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin, Carliana, Bryan, Kalyana and Alyssa", Lily replies

"What's Harry's birthday?" Dumbledore asks

"31st of July 1980", Lily replies

"How many hours of labour did you go through?" Dumbledore asks

"36 hours", Lily replies

"Where did you have Harry?" Dumbledore asks

"At St Murgos", Lily says

"Who is Harry's godfather?" Dumbledore asks

"Sirius Black", Lily replies

"Who's Harry's godmother?" Dumbledore asks

"Alice Longbottom", Lily replies

"Blood Status?" Dumbledore asks

"Muggle-born", Lily replies

"Who's godmother are you?" Dumbledore asks

"Neville Franklin Longbottom's", Lily replies

"Who's maid of honour were you?" Dumbledore asks

"Alice Prince's when she married Franklin Longbottom", Lily replies

"What is your wand made out of?" Dumbledore asks

"Willow with unicorn hair 10 ¼ Swishy", Lily replies

"What year did your attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"1968", Lily replies

"Hogwarts House?" Dumbledore asks

"Gryffindor", Lily replies

"Were you a Prefect?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"Were you Head Girl?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"Who was your favourite teacher?" Dumbledore asks

"I didn't have a favourite I liked all of them", Lily replies

"Were you an Animagus?" Dumbledore asks

"No", Lily replies

"Patronus shape?" Dumbledore asks

"A doe", Lily replies

"Who were your friends at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"Alice Prince, Severus Snape, and Mary Macdonald", Lily replies

"When did you break off your friendship with Severus Snape?" Dumbledore asks

"In my fifth year after he called me a Mud-Blood and because he was deep into the dark arts", Lily replies

"What was your best subject?" Dumbledore asks

"Charms and Potions", Lily replies

"What secret organization were you apart of?" Dumbledore asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Lily replies

"When did you start liking James?" Dumbledore asks

"In 5th year", Lily says

"What subjects did you take?" Dumbledore asks

"Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and History of Magic", Lily replies

"How many O.W.L.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", Lily replies

"How many N.E.W.T.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", Lily replies

"How did you find out about magic?" Dumbledore asks

"From my childhood friend Severus Snape", Lily replies

"How many times have you faced Voldemort?" Dumbledore asks

"4 times", Lily says

Dumbledore nodded and gave her the antidote. "It seems you are who you say", He stated.

"Will you answer my questions, then?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore nodded smiling. Same old Lily, never one to beat around the bush.

"Where is Harry?" She asked. "Professor McGonagall already informed us he didn't grow up with Sirius."

"With your sister and her family", He answered diligently.

Lily gasped. "He was left with Petunia and her oaf of a husband?" She cried angered.

Dumbledore nodded. "The Minister ordered me to place him in their care."

"Have they treated him okay?" Lily asked. She knew her sister hated magic and anything associated with it.

"As far as I am aware, they have", Dumbledore answered with a nod.

"When can we get him?" James asked entering the conversation. "Where does Petunia live?"

"Unfortunately we have to wait for the British Ministry to prove you are in fact alive, and place Harry back into your care", Dumbledore answered. He would love to just tell them where Harry was, but they needed to do this the legal way, and unfortunately that way took time.

"Why? He's our son", James asked, "And the ministry messed up. Why would they tell us he was dead and tell everyone else we were dead? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree", Dumbledore said in a calm voice, "But we need to do this legally to get Harry into your custody."

James nodded, "When do we start then?"

"I would like it if you portkeyed with Minerva and myself to the British ministry. Hopefully we can get this cleared up soon"

Lily and James nodded without hesitation.

"How long will it take?" Lily asked as she stood.

"We'll most likely be at the Ministry for a few hours", Dumbledore answered.

Lily nodded, "I'll get Ethan, Dylan, Matt and Rav to watch the kids." She said as she left the room.

"Who's Ethan, Dylan, Matt and Rav?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

James smiled a little apologetically for not telling his old headmaster about his other kids. "Our oldest sons, Ethan Dylan, Matt and oldest daughter Ravenna"

Dumbledore nodded without further comment. Lily re-entered the room and informed them Ethan, Dylan, Matt and Ravenna had agreed to watch the others.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled out a portkey which he redirected the location to the Ministry.

"Yes", James said as he, Lily, Dumbledore and McGonagall touched the portkey and felt the tug at their navels before they found themselves in the British Ministry of Magic.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes", Dumbledore said smiling, "May I see the minister please?"

Recognizing the legendary headmaster of Hogwarts she didn't ask his name, "Have you got an appointment with Minister Fudge?"

"No, but this is rather urgent."

She nodded and stood from her seat and walked over to the fire place. After throwing a little floo powder in she began whispering, presumably to Minister Fudge.

"He says he'll see you", She said after finishing her conversation in the fire place, "Just go to his office, he's waiting"

"Thank you." Dumbledore said flashing a smile at her before they left the receptionist desk and made their way to Minister Fudges office."

* * *

"Hello Cornelius", Dumbledore said as he entered the office.

"Ahh, Dumbledore", Fudge said as he stood to shake Dumbledore's hand, "What do I owe this visit?" At that moment James, Lily and McGonagall walked in behind him.

Fudge blanched at seeing Lily and James, "Wh – What is the meaning of this?" He asked looking a little alarmed and glancing at Dumbledore.

"My dear Professor McGonagall recognized them while visiting a relative", Dumbledore began his explanation, "She contacted me and I question Lily and James to see if they are who they claimed to be. As you know, under Veritaserum, they cannot lie. They say that they were informed, by you, that Harry Potter was killed in the attack at Godric's Hollow. Why was the Wizarding world told _Lily_ and _James_ were _dead_ if that was not the case?"

"Why were we told _Harry_ was _dead_ if he wasn't?" Lily asked angrily. James clasped his hand around her wrist to keep her from attacking the minister, should she decide to.

"How do _I_ know that _you_ are Lily and James Potter?" Fudge asked glaring at Lily.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily cried angrily, "You knew as soon as we entered this office who we were"

"It still needs to be proved you are not Death Eaters", Fudge said smugly.

"Death Eaters?" James asked also angry, "You _know_ were not Death Eaters!"

"I have already questioned them under Veritaserum, Cornelius." Dumbledore reminded the somewhat smug minister. "We are here now to correct this. They are obviously alive, and for some reason we've been told otherwise. And they've been lied to about their son. If you interfere with them getting custody of Harry Potter then I will personally take it to the Wizardmort"

"In order to place Harry Potter into they're care we need to prove they are who they claim to be." Fudge said with a fake smile to Dumbledore, "We shall question them under Veritaserum ourselves"

"Fine", James spoke up, still angry, "If it gets us Harry back that's fine. But know this, I _will_ find out why we were lied to."

Fudge was unable to hide the anger he felt, but he managed not to say anything. "Come with me." He said briskly as he walked out the door to the Auror department.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched as Lily and James were questioned under Veritaserum by Fudge and his Aurors. He knew Fudge knew they were the Potters. He also knew that Fudge was trying to cover himself by finding some fault in their story. Unfortunately the only thing that really worked against Lily and James was them leaving the Wizarding world after the attack at Godrics Hollow. Dumbledore also knew that there would be a large uproar should Lily and James decide to go after the minister for the lies that were told.

After two hours of questioning Fudge finally relented that Lily and James were who they said they were.

* * *

Sitting around Fudges office they were discussing what would happen from here.

"When can we get Harry?" James asked.

"As soon as the ministry can get the papers filed. I'd say a week and a half, two weeks at the most. We will be notifying the Wizarding world that you are alive in tomorrow's paper"

"What are you going to tell them?" James asked somewhat bitterly.

"That there was a _mistake_", Fudge replied looking a little flustered.

"So you're just going to make up a story about _your_ mistake?" Lily asked emphasizing the word 'mistake.'

"It was an honest mistake", Fudge said sneering a little at Lily.

"Sure it was", James said bitterness leaking through heavily, "Right now all we want is our son back."

"You have to sign this," Fudge said as he thrust a paper at them.

James examined the paper with Lily reading over his shoulder curiously, "A confidential agreement?" Lily asked her anger flaring.

"Yes, you must understand", Fudge said puffing his chest indignantly, "We don't want the Wizarding community to have an uproar over this. We need to keep the peace. That", He motioned toward the paper still in James' hands, "Will insure you don't say anything"

"And if we decided to speak?" Lily asked her emerald eyes flashing defiantly.

Fudge smirked. "If you _do_ speak about this then I can find you as unfit to be parents."

Lily and James gaped in shock at the minister. He was black mailing them, "I'm going to speak with my wife for a moment", James finally said in a deadly quiet voice. It was obvious he was angry. Very angry.

* * *

"Can he _do_ that?" Lily asked. Her husband was well aware of the laws in the Wizarding world because of his time as an Auror.

James nodded solemnly his eyes blazing, "Yes unfortunately"

"We need to get Harry back", Lily hissed, "I don't care at the moment. I won't talk about what happened, even if _Pudgy_ Fudge does deserve to be questioned for his lies"

James nodded in agreement. He could tell Lily was beginning to get hysterical. It was a lot to go through. Learning your son was still alive, the Wizarding world had been lied to, _they_ had been lied to, and Fudge had the gall to black mail them. Now, the prospect of possibly loosing Harry again would be too much.

* * *

Back in the office James placed his arm around his wife's wait in order to keep her calm as well as keep her from attacking the minister, "Fine. We'll go with this. I'll sign that", He spat motioning to the paper on the desk, "But don't mess with us further, or I _will_ inform the Wizarding community of your _mistake_" He spat, "I'll even take it to the Wizardmont"

Fudge blustered but realized that was as much as he was going to get.

After signing the document James asked, "When can we retrieve Harry?"

"I will contact you when everything is approved", Fudge said smiling bogusly.

"Who will tell Harry about our being alive?" Lily asked.

"You can do that when you get him", Minister Fudge said arrogantly.

"Why did you imprison Sirius?" James asked. "He was not the secret keeper! He didn't betray us"

Fudge blanched, "All evidence proved he did"

"I'm telling you now", James said coldly, "He was not our secret keeper. Therefore he was not the one who you should have arrested. Pettigrew", James spat the name angrily. Had Peter not betrayed them they wouldn't be going through this now, "Was our secret keeper"

"Be that as it may", Fudge said collecting himself, "Black is still responsible of the murders of twelve Muggles; unless you can prove differently", Fudge sneered.

James saw no way he could do that. He knew Sirius was not responsible for the twelve Muggles deaths, that had to be Peter, but he had no way of proving it at the moment."

"Is that all?" Fudge asked knowing James nor Lily could help Black out of Azkaban.

James nodded and without any reply turned with Lily and left the room followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Thank you Dumbledore", James said somewhat tersely. He was still angry at the whole situation.

Dumbledore seemed to understand because he nodded. "I've set this portkey to your home. I'll see you again later this week, if you don't mind my stopping by that is"

Lily smiled a little stained, "Of course not headmaster. Good night"

"Good night, child", Dumbledore said smiling.

With that Lily and James felt the familiar tug at their navel and appeared in their home to their children to tell them that Harry was definably alive. Terri will be so happy her twin is alive…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 4: Harry

**Chapter 4: ****Harry**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes blearily as he heard the noise of someone coming down the stairs; he could hear it so well because the stairs were above him, as he was back in his old cupboard. He groaned in annoyance because he knew he'd have to get up now, and he did not feel like working today. He wasn't sure he'd be strong enough to do the chores and he knew he'd have outside chores because he'd done all the inside chores. He had been feeling rather weak the last few days. He'd been unable to keep much food or drink down; not that he was given much anyway. His cold and hot chills were getting worse. They were so bad last night that his teeth had been chattering and he'd spent most of the night coughing into his pillow trying to muffle the sound. He didn't want to wake his uncle.

A rapping sound on the door to the cupboard forced him from his thoughts.

"Get up! Up!" the voice of his Aunt Petunia called before slamming the cupboard door open with a loud bang. Harry slowly crawled out of the cupboard as he heard the swinging door to the kitchen close, telling him his Aunt was in there. Entering the kitchen his Aunt immediately put him to work. "Finish the bacon. And don't burn them like you did yesterday!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he concentrated on his task.

His uncle and cousin came down shortly later demanding food.

After breakfast was finished and he'd washed the dishes he was put to his chores, outside in the hot sun.

Around lunch time Harry groaned moodily as he heard his name called from inside the house. His relatives wanted lunch. Slowly he pushed himself up from the ground and made his way inside.

"Harry," the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia called as he closed the back door. It felt good to be inside the cool air conditioned house. "Take this to Dudley", Aunt Petunia was holding out a plate filled to the brim with food and an extra-large cup filled with iced soda.

Harry nodded and carefully balanced both the plate and the cup and carried them into the living room where his cousin was watching TV while sitting on the couch.

"Dudley", Harry called to get his cousins attention. Dudley looked over at him, noticed the food and took them from him and turned back to the TV program. Harry sighed as he left the living room and entered the kitchen. He'd gotten off easily on lunch. Obviously his Aunt had realized this was one of his 'bad days' with this determined-to-stay cold and had decided to give him a small brake by making lunch herself.

Harry groaned to himself as he closed the door and felt the heat again. All he wanted was to crawl somewhere cool and go back to sleep, even if it was his cupboard.

That evening Harry still hadn't gotten far on his work outside. He still had over half the list and he knew his uncle would mad. He was definitely in trouble. He exhaled slowly to calm his nerves as he heard Uncle Vernon's car door slam shut. "Boy!" His uncles booming voice called after seeing him kneeling in the bushes.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said loud enough for him to hear.

"Why aren't your chores done?" Vernon asked as he advanced on Harry. "You've had ample time to finish it!" Harry didn't feel the need to reply.

He knew Vernon knew he was sick. Personally he was surprised he'd lasted this long without passing out. Vernon obviously didn't see it that way because he roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside, as he yelled how worthless and useless he was. Harry was too preoccupied to concentrate on it. He was starting to feel really dizzy. Uncle Vernon dragged him through the kitchen and hallway, and stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs. Opening it he roughly threw Harry in. Harry gasped as he slammed against the wall. "Don't get out until your aunt or I say!" Vernon snarled before slamming the door closed and locking it. Harry wasn't complaining. He was inside, he was out of the heat, and he now had a place to lay and rest for a while.

* * *

_Dumbledore gets Harry_

* * *

Dumbledore looked around calmly. He was on the same Muggle street he'd come to twelve years ago. The same street where he'd left Harry. Sighing he walked up the street to the house, Number Four Privet Drive, where Harry lived. Finding the house he walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

The door opened to reveal a very large Muggle man who Dumbledore believed to be Vernon Dursley. "Ahh, Mr Dursley"

"You're one of _them_!" Vernon yelled, spittle flying from his moustache. He recognized Dumbledore as being a wizard because of his dark blue robe. No decent _normal_ people wore stuff like that.

"If by one of them, you mean a wizard, then yes, I am." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he smiled politely.

"Get out of here!" Vernon cried attempting to close the door, but Dumbledore stopped him with a flick of his wand.

"I assure you, Mr Dursley", Dumbledore said as he let himself in. "I mean you no harm. I've just come to retrieve Harry from your care"

Vernon sputtered in shock. He couldn't let them find the boy in the shape he was in, "You left him on our door step!" He cried, "Why didn't you take him where ever your taking him now _then_?"

"Because some new information has come to light." Dumbledore answered calmly and patiently. "Apparently many were lied to, as we've learned Lily and James are alive.

It took a minute for Vernon to process who Lily and James were, but when he finally did he sneered. These freaks.

"Now, where is Harry so I may get him?" Dumbledore's voice brought Vernon from his thoughts.

"Umm - uhh." Vernon stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "He's not here."

"Then where is he?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Umm... at a friend's house", Vernon finally supplied.

Dumbledore's brow creased. He wasn't aware Harry had any friends around his relatives. He voiced this to Vernon.

"Umm-ugg", Vernon struggled.

"I really must get Harry now." Dumbledore insisted. "This can't wait. Just tell me where he is."

"Vernon, honey?" A voice above them on the landing of the stairs spoke up. It was Petunia.

"Ahh, Petunia", Dumbledore said as soon as he recognized her. "What a pleasant surprise"

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked narrowing her eyes at Dumbledore. She recognized him from her own childhood.

"To retrieve young Harry", Dumbledore said. "We've discovered a grave mistake made and we wish to rectify it. Apparently Lily and James _are_ alive."

Petunia gasped. Her sister and that _freak_ were still alive? When that finally set in, so did the panic. She knew her nephew was not well, and as soon as they saw him, they'd figure it out too.

"I really must get him tonight", Dumbledore repeated bringing both Dursleys from they're thoughts.

"The boy is ill", Petunia said defiantly.

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure we can handle it. After all if it's a little cold"

Petunia shook her head, "He's been ill all summer"

"All summer?" Dumbledore repeated his brow furrowing in concern, "Why didn't you take him to a doctor? Or contact us? I gave you the means to contact us"

Vernon sputtered. "Doctors cost money, which we don't have on the little delinquent! As for contacting you, we will not use your methods for communication. We'll use the _normal_ ways, which your too good for", He spat.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked in alarm. Vernon had been lying about Harry's whereabouts. Now Petunia admits he's sick, and they get defensive. Things were not looking good. When no one answered his question he brandished his wand and muttered 'Point me Harry Potter.' The wand circled once before stopping at the hallway. Taking quick strides he opened the kitchen. Seeing no Harry he muttered the spell again. This time the wand pointed the opposite side of the hallway. The medium point being the door to the cupboard. Slowly he unlatched the small door and opened it. Looking inside he gasped.

Laying in the fetal position was Harry. He appeared feverish and in a light sleep. "Harry", He called shaking the slender shoulder. Green eyes opened and stared blearily up at him. "Harry?" He called again.

"Pro'essor?" Harry mumbled tiredly as he sat up. Dumbledore held him up with the grasp on his shoulder. Slowly he helped Harry out of the cupboard and stood him up. Harry looked ready to collapse so he put an arm under the boy's shoulders to steady him. Reaching over and touching the boys forehead he felt the burning skin.

"Come on, Harry", Dumbledore said quietly. He didn't like finding his student in this shape. Harry obviously needed medical attention. Harry said nothing but complied with Dumbledore's instructions. As they passed Harry's relatives Dumbledore stopped, "You had better hope I can keep Lily and James away from here. I will be back soon to retrieve his belongings and discuss your _care_ of him"

"You-you!" Vernon sputter with rage, but Dumbledore just ignored him as he helped Harry from the house. Once outside and halfway up the street Harry spoke.

"What are you doing here Professor?" He asked tiredly.

Dumbledore offered a smile, "I'll tell you once we get to Hogwarts. Don't worry its nothing bad."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore explained their method of travel for the night. They were doing to apparate.

Harry gasped as they appeared outside Hogwarts. "I'm sorry," Dumbledore apologized. "I know apparating is an unpleasant experience the first few times"

"That's okay." Harry mumbled as they began the trek to Hogwarts entrance and up to the infirmary. Entering the infirmary Dumbledore immediately sat Harry on the nearest bed before going to Madam Pomfrey's office, presumably to fire call Madam Pomfrey.

A few moments later Dumbledore exited the office with a somewhat annoyed Madam Pomfrey behind him. Harry hardly recognized her because she was wearing a normal Wizarding cloak and not her typical medical outfit, "Well Mr. Potter, it seems you are even unable to stay out of here during the summer", she said a little tersely as she began waving her wand around him and conducting her examination.

Harry smiled wryly. He agreed, he definitely spent too much time in here.

The examination took almost half an hour before Madam Pomfrey told him to change into the white with blue striped pajamas she had for him and told him to get into bed when he was dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile she spoke with Dumbledore. "What's wrong with him, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed tiredly, "Mostly he's just caught a very bad cold that because it has not been treated has escalated into a bad case of the flu. The flu he has, has gone untreated and has entered his lungs causing a chest cold"

"Will he be okay?" Dumbledore asked glancing at Harry who was crawling into the infirmary bed.

"With some rest and proper care he should be", Madam Pomfrey answered. "The only future health complication he will have his a slight case of asthma. But I'm sure we can get him a Muggle inhaler to help with that"

"What is asthma, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"It's a breathing complication", Madam Pomfrey said patiently. "The severity of it varies but luckily he only has a minor case. Mind, normal colds will be a little more difficult with him. And someone has blocked his learning. I will give him a potion to get rid of it. He will have no trouble learning after the block is removed. He has also been abused. You can see the scars on him. He has also been Sexually abused. But I will fix that. Maybe we should get him to see a mind healer that's if he remembers. But I am afraid to ask. It might bring back bad memories"

"Make sure you document the abuse I am sure James and Lily will want to press changers", Dumbledore says in shock he never thought anything like this would happen to the boy

"I will. If they don't press changers I will", Madam Pomfrey says sternly

Dumbledore only nodded as an answer and watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled off to give Harry potions, which Dumbledore recognized one of which the Dreamless Sleep. It didn't take Harry long to fall asleep after taking the Potion, and Dumbledore went to his office to contact Lily and James.

* * *

_Prongs House_

* * *

James and Lily were busy setting up for Harry's arrival. They had turn the guest room into Harry's room. They got him a big bed, desk, book shelf, built in closet, chest of draws and a night stand. They both couldn't wait to Harry came home. They missed out of 12 years of his life and they didn't want to miss anymore. The kids were all excited too. They were finally going to meet their brother who they thought was dead.

They just hoped everything would turn out and Harry would like it here…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as fast as I can:)**


	6. Chapter 5: Reactions

**Chapter 5: ****Reactions**

* * *

"Is Harry here? Has everything been explained to him?" Lily asked anxiously as she stepped out of the fire place followed by James.

Dumbledore held up a hand to halt their questions before he spoke. He really didn't want to tell them what he had found at the Dursleys but he knew he had to. "Yes, Harry is here. And I haven't had the chance to explain things to him yet. He's now in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care," Dumbledore again held a hand up to stop James from interrupting. "Let me explain before you ask questions." At their nods he continued motioning for them to take a seat, which they did reluctantly. "I went to the Dursleys to retrieve Harry this evening. Mr Dursley however wouldn't let me in and I had to invite myself. He told me Harry was not there. When I asked where he was he still refused. Mrs Dursley intervened and told me where he was. He was locked in the broom cupboard under the stairs." Lily gasped and James looked _very_ angry as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "He was ill, barely able to stand. I brought him back here and contacted Madam Pomfrey who has examined him."

"And is he okay?" Lily interrupted anxiously.

"He has the flu along with a chest cold", Dumbledore answered calmly. "Poppy also says that because they have gone untreated they have caused him to have a minor case of asthma. And someone tried to block his Intelligence Poppy gave him something to remove the blocker. He has also been abused Mentally, Physical, Emotional and Sexually. But Poppy says she doesn't think he remembers the Sexual abuse"

James and Lily didn't have to ask what asthma was; Jamie had a friend with asthma a few years ago before that friend moved, and Terri had a friend named Kylie who had a bad case of asthma. Both friends had had minor attacks while at their house and they had learned how to treat it. Lily and James were out-raged that someone had blocked Harry's intelligence and abused him. They would pay they were going to make sure of that.

"How long will he have the cold and flu?" Lily asked.

"For about a week with proper rest and care", Dumbledore replies

"How could _you_ leave him with the Dursleys?" James finally spoke up, his voice hard and shook with fury, "You know they _hate_ magic! That they hate anything to do with what does not fit into their _normal_ life!"

"I had believed they would change", Dumbledore answered bowing his head for a moment before looking James in the eyes. He almost flinched from the fury in James' eyes. "I didn't think they could ever harm someone that they raised"

"Your right," James said his voice now having a sarcastic edge to it. "You didn't _think_! He shouldn't have been taken there! You could have fought for Remus to take custody if need be!"

"Remus was distraught about your death", Dumbledore tried explaining, "Really distraught. He along with everyone else was told you were dead. He was in no frame of mind to take in a child; the man could barely care for himself after news broke of the attack on Godrics Hollow, let alone a baby."

"Have you informed him we are not dead?" Lily interrupted.

"Not yet", Dumbledore answered truthfully. "I plan to do that when he comes to Hogwarts to get settled in", At Lily and James' confused looks he explained, "He has agreed to take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. We are also adding a new courses. They are Wizarding Traditions for first years, Liberal Arts, English, Geography and Gym, Muggle self Defence, Healing, Ancient Languages and Politics, for all the third years and up, Wizarding Law, Warding, Financial Management, for 6th year and up. We are also adding language classes starting at third year and up they are Danish, Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Chinese and French"

James smiled at that bit of news. Remus would make a great teacher. He'd always liked kids and was great at teaching things. He's always had to help Sirius and himself with their homework while they were in school. "How is he?" He asked bringing the attention back to himself.

"He's well", Dumbledore answered, "He lives by himself but occasionally shows up"

"When will you explain things to Harry?" Lily asked bringing the subject back to their son.

"Tomorrow once he's has some rest", Dumbledore answered.

"Will we be able to see him tomorrow?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded in answer, "I also need to retrieve his belongings"

"Let us do that", Lily interrupted. Dumbledore began to protest but she continued before he could get a word in. "Albus, you know we'll go there anyway. We _do_ have every right to confront them for their treatment of our son."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. He couldn't begrudge them that. Finally he nodded. "Do not harm them in any way", He warned sternly, "I plan on making a case against them for Child abuse, Neglect and Embezzlement"

"They got paid to use for Harry?" Lily asks

"Yes they got 1000 pounds a fortnight. It went up when he turned 11 too 1500 pounds", Dumbledore explains

"We will get that money back and justice for Harry", James says strongly

"They still live at Privet Drive?" Lily asked standing up.

Dumbledore nodded, "I know I don't deserve forgiveness for my decisions and actions in the wrongs in Harry's and your life, but I _am_ sorry"

"You don't deserve forgiveness, nor do you have it from me" James spoke, his voice stern and his eyes blazing again, "There is just too much to forgive for me"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Good night." He spoke his voice lingered with tiredness.

"Good night, Albus", Lily spoke before flooing out after James. "Number Four Privet Drive!" She called throwing the floo powder in and stepping into the green flames.

Stepping out of the fire place they found themselves in an extremely clean living room. The room was mostly decorated with white – which they were now dirtying with the soot they were brushing off their clothes onto the floor. They looked up as a very large boy entered the living room. _'Dudley,'_ Lily recalled his name to be. He resembled his father very closely.

"Mum! Dad!" Dudley called as his eyes widened and he wobbled from the room into what Lily remembered to be the kitchen. A moment later a large man, Vernon, and a skinny woman who resembled a horse entered the living room.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Vernon cried as he stomped into the room and towards James. "Your one of them freaks!" He said as he suddenly recognized them and stepped back in shock, his eyes widening and mouth opening and closing comically.

Lily glanced at her sister, Petunia, who was staring at her in shock, "Y-your supposed to be dead!" She finally managed to say, "_They_ said you were dead!"

Lily stepped forward angrily, "They were wrong! We have been alive. They lied to us by telling us _our_ son was dead!" Pointing her finger at Petunia she continued her eyes blazing an alarming shade of bright emerald green, "How could you treat my son that way! What's he ever done to you? He's a child!" Lily hissed angrily.

"How dare you speak to my wife like that you freak!" Vernon said as he began to stomp toward the angry red head. He would have made it had James not intervened by standing between them.

"Don't call _my_ wife a freak!" James said jabbing his finger into Vernon's chubby face, "If anything it is _you_ who is the freak! Treating a _child_ like that! Locking him in a _broom cupboard_!" James yelled at the heavy man.

Vernon opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally he was finally able to verbalize a sentence. "You _dare_ you come into _my_ house and yell at me and my wife! You couldn't take care of your boy so we got stuck with him! I vowed to get that freakishness out of him when he was left on our door step but obviously was unable to. He deserved _everything_ he got! I am glad I paid of that teacher to have sex with him at the age I did" Vernon yelled in James' face, spittle flying from his mouth.

That was the last straw for James. Bringing his fist back he threw it at Vernon's large nose. Vernon fell back onto his butt and held his nose in shock, too stunned to speak.

"You had no right to treat our child like that!" James said heatedly, "We are going to report you for child abuse, neglect and embezzlement. We know you got paid for Harry's needs. And you haven't used it on him you used it on your son. So expect to be connected by my lawyer for a court date", James hissed. Turning around he took out some floo powder and threw it in the flames. "Go on home, I'll get Harry's things."

James quickly located Harry's thing's in a bedroom upstairs and gathered them into a trunk. Casting the spell to locate anything he might have missed belonging to Harry he found some under a loose floorboard. Prying it open he began to pull some things out. A few Wizard trinkets, a chocolate frog card. He paused as he felt the silky material, his old invisibility cloak. Smiling he added it into the trunk. Feeling around for anything else he found a leather bound book. Opening it he found it was filled with pictures of Lily and himself and Harry as a baby. Closing it he also added it to the trunk.

Going downstairs he threw floo powder in the fire place but hesitated before stepping in. There was something he had to see for himself.

Glancing out the window he saw the car was gone. _'The Dursleys must have left, good.'_ He thought as he entered the hallway and located the broom cupboard. Unlocking it he kneeled down and glanced inside. Seeing a pull-string to turn on a light he pulled it. Now that the cupboard was illuminated he could see better. It was small, he noted. There was a small mattress, which he assumed to be a crib mattress because of its size. There was a very well worn blanket laying at the foot of the mattress. Shaking his head he left the cupboard not bothering to close it. He couldn't take any more of that. There was a large sense of sadness there.

Grabbing the trunk he quickly flooed home. He had a lawyer to connect. He was going to make them pay for hurting his and Lily's son.

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes expecting to wake up in his cupboard, but was surprised to find himself in the Hogwarts infirmary. Finally remembering the previous evening he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to think. One moment he was at the Dursleys locked in his cupboard, and the next Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was taking him from there. Why _had_ Dumbledore been there? Everything was a little foggy about the previous night.

"Harry?" A voice beside him called. He jumped in surprise. He hadn't realized he wasn't alone. Looking over he saw Dumbledore and relaxed a little. Dumbledore handed him something and Harry recognized them as glasses. Putting them on everything came into focus. Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning, Harry"

"Good morning, Headmaster", Harry answered politely.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asks

"Okay", Harry answered, not knowing how to reply.

"Good," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Are you hungry?" Harry nodded. "Shelby," He called. A moment later there was a 'pop' and a house elf appeared. "Can you bring us something for breakfast please?" Shelby nodded eagerly. "Something light." The house elf nodded again and disappeared.

A few minutes later there was another soft 'pop' and they were given their food. Dumbledore and Harry ate in silence. Finally when they were finished, Harry hadn't managed to eat more than half before he was full, Dumbledore began speaking again.

"How long have you been ill?" He asked conversationally, though some interest lingered in his voice. Harry also noticed there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Most of the summer," Harry answered honestly.

"Why didn't you contact anyone?" Dumbledore asked. Harry knew he was asking about owling using Hedwig.

"Hedwig is with Ron," Harry informed the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded.

After several moments Dumbledore began, "Harry, I have something remarkable, yet hard to believe to tell you. Though I imagine it will be a long discussion. Do you feel up to that discussion?" He asked eyeing Harry critically. Harry nodded hesitantly fearing it was something bad. Dumbledore apparently decided he could handle the discussion because he continued. "We have recently discovered your parents are alive"

The only outward reaction Harry showed was his eye brows knitting. _'That's not possible.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'My parents are dead. There is no way they were alive all this time without someone knowing.'_

"I don't know why you're saying this", Harry finally spoke staring guardedly at Dumbledore. "There is _no_ way they are alive!"

"I know", Dumbledore spoke. "I had believed them to be dead too, but it's true. I've seen and spoken to them myself. They _are_ alive. I know it seems impossible, but it's true."

Harry shook his head stubbornly, "They _can't_ be alive. Someone would have said so before now! It's got to be some trick or something", Harry began to edge off the bed slowly.

"I have had them answer under Veritaserum. Veritaserum is a truth serum. People cannot lie under the potion." Dumbledore tried to explain to Harry.

"They _had_ to! They wouldn't leave me," Harry said, his voice wavering and eyes blazing as he began to step away from the bed and edge toward the wall. His back hitting the wall informed him he couldn't go any further. Sliding down the wall to the floor he brought his knees to his chest. _'At least I don't think they would leave me.'_ He thought.

"No, they wouldn't leave you on purpose", Dumbledore said as he knelled down in front of Harry, though respecting his space. "They were lied to – they were told you had died in the attack at your home", Dumbledore explained. Seeing no other way to get Harry to believe him he decided he needed to get Harry's parents there. Then, hopefully, Harry would believe that he was telling the truth. He knew right now Harry had to feel hurt and angry. "I'll be back shortly, dear boy." Dumbledore said staring at Harry's face. He could see tears in Harry's eyes, refusing to fall.

It didn't take him long to contact Lily and James. He'd told them to keep their day free so he could contact them. He explained the situation to them as they walked toward the infirmary.

Entering the hospital wing they found Harry still sitting in the corner of the room on the floor with his legs drawn to his chest. He looked up as he heard the door close and gasped in shock. That was enough for James and Lily to move towards him. They respectively didn't touch him but they knelt by him. "Hi, Harry," James was the first to speak.

Harry looked exactly like James but with Lily's eyes. Be truly was their son.

Harry didn't reply. He just stared at them with wide green eyes

"Will you come on over and get back in bed? It's rather cold here on the floor", Lily tried to coax Harry of the floor. He moved willingly, obviously in shock.

Dumbledore smiled slightly before leaving the room. Lily and James could handle it from there.

Finally getting Harry back in bed and covered in the blankets, James spoke. "We were told after the attack on our home that you had died." He figured explaining things might help Harry understand better, "We left the Wizarding world soon after and have been living in America. We only learned a week ago that you were alive and that we'd been lied to"

"Who told you that I died?" Harry asked. He had so many questions. He didn't know which ones to ask first. His parents were alive! It was a dream come true. It seemed so surreal.

"Minister Fudge", Lily answered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We don't know", Lily answered.

"Am I dreaming?" Harry asked swallowing nervously. Fearing the answer.

James smiled tears forming in his eyes. "No, you're not dreaming", he said, his voice choked up.

Tears also formed in Harry's eyes and this time he found he couldn't hold them back. As soon as they started to fall he found himself pulled into an embrace of both of his parents. And they stayed like that for a long time…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update tomorrow:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Getting to know son,mum,dad

**Author's Note: This is my own made chapter. Not one made by RaiseYourVoice like the other chapters were but with me adding bits.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting to know a Son, Mum and Dad**

* * *

"Tell us about yourself son", James says as they settle down in the Hospital Wing

"Can you guys tell me a little about yourselves? Do I have any siblings? Where do you live? What do you do for a living?" Harry rushed out

"Slow down Harry. Of course we will tell you about ourselves and answer any questions you have. As long as you let us ask questions too. Deal?" James asks

"Deal", Harry says

"What accidently magic have you done?" James asks

"Aunt Petunia cut my hair right down to the scalp and it grow back after one night. I accidently put myself on the roof at primary school when Dudley my cousin was chasing me. Turned a teacher's wig blue and also shrunk a particularly ugly jumper of Dudley's so that I wouldn't have to wear it. I also seat a boa constrictor on my cousin when we were at the zoo. I am a Parselmouth", Harry reveals

"Wow. A Parselmouth. That is neat", James says

"You're not mad?" Harry asks shocked

"No why would I?" James asks

"Well all the kids at Hogwarts were scared of me because of it. I think some of them where angry too", Harry says

"We are not made at you. You inherited from your ancestors. They have been Parselmouths in the family your twin sister is a Parselmouth", James says

"That's cool. I didn't know that. I just thought I was a freak", Harry says softly

"Harry you are not a freak. Never think that of yourself. We love you and will never call you a freak. Please don't call yourself a freak because you're not", Lily says

"All right mum", Harry says with a small smile

"Are you ok with us charging the Dursley's with Child Abuse, Neglect and Embezzlement?" James asks Harry, "You might be called to testify"

"Ok. As long as both of you are there I will be alright. I want them to pay for what them did", Harry says strongly

"Ok. We will tell our lawyer. But it might take months to get a court date especially with the ministry", James says

"That's alright. I need time to process all this", Harry says

"Do you have my invisibility cloak?" James asks changing the subject

"Yes. And it has been very helpful", Harry replies

"What subjects are you taking this year? This is your third year", Lily asks

"I was planning on taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination", Harry replies

"Divination is pointless and it is boring I have heard horror stories about that class. Either you are a seer or you're not. Maybe we can ask Dumbledore if you can change to Ancient Runes and Arithmacy and maybe the new subject Healing, Muggle Self Defence, Wizarding Traditions, Duelling, and a language class like French, Danish, Spanish, Italian, German and maybe a Ancient Language Class", Lily says

"Do you think I will do well in Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Muggle Self Defence, Wizarding Traditions, Ancient Language, Healing, and French?" Harry asks shyly

"Yes you would do great. Now that blocker is gone out of your mind", James says smiling encouragingly

"I will take them then and drop Divination if that is possible", Harry says

"Professor Dumbledore will be here sometime today you can ask him then", Lily says

"Who's your favourite teacher?" James asks

"Professor McGonagall", Harry says

"She is my godmother. I call her Aunt Minnie", James says smiling

"Really I never knew that", Harry says

"What's your favourite class?" James asks

"Defence Against the Dark Arts. I would like Potions too. But the teacher hates me", Harry says

"What's the name of this teacher?" Lily asks

"Professor Snape", Harry replies

James growls and Lily gasps.

"What has he done to you in class?" Lily asks

Harry told them all about potions and both parents were appalled. They would be having a talk with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Did my sister get you any birthday or Christmas presents?" Lily asks

"No they didn't. The first ever Christmas gift I got was from the Weasley's, Hagrid and my friends", Harry says

"When we take you home we are having a proper birthday for you. Even tho it is late", Lily says firmly

"You don't have too", Harry says quietly

"We want to. You will have a great belated birthday party with your siblings", James says smiling

"Ok. Where do you live?" Harry asks

"You mean where to we all live?" Lily says kindly

"Me too?" Harry asks

Lily was going to kill Petunia. She could tell he didn't have a happy childhood.

"Yes you too. With live in Houston Texas in the United States", James replies, "Are you on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes", Harry says smiling

"I bet you got on second year", James says

"I got on first year", Harry says

"First year! You're the youngest Quidditch player in a century! What position do you play?" James asks excitedly

Lily rolls her eyes at her husband's questions.

"I play Seeker. We haven't won the Quidditch cup yet. But I did catch the snitch all the times except when I was injured", Harry says

"What injuries?" Lily asks worried

"I hand all the bones in my left arm removed but an idiotic teacher in my second year", Harry says

"Who else is on the team?" James asks

"There is the Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood, George and Fred Weasley Beaters, Angelina Johnson: Chaser, Katie Bell: Chaser and Alicia Spinnet: Chaser", Harry replies

"What type of broom do you have?" James ask

"A Nimbus 2000", Harry replies

"What house are you in?" James asks changing the subject

"Gryffindor", Harry replies

"Has Gryffindor one the house cup?" James asks

"Yes these two years in a row. It was all the points me and my friends made for risking our lives and saving the school", Harry says

"Who are your best friends?" Lily asks trying not to think about her baby risking his life

"There is Ronald Weasley but call him Ron he is a pure-blood, then there is Hermione Granger muggle-born and the brightest witch of her age and then there is Neville Longbottom. All of them are in Gryffindor", Harry says

"Have you got an enemy at school?" James asks

"Yes the prince of Slytherin House Draco Malfoy and of course Professor Snape", Harry says

"Tell has about you risking your life", Lily says

So Harry tells them his first year and then his second year. Both parents were pale at the end.

"Wow. You did a good job. But please don't do anything dangerous again", James says

"I won't dad", Harry says with a smile

"You better not young man", Lily says sternly

"Yes mum", Harry says giving her a hug and feeling her relax, "Is it my turn to ask questions?"

"Sure", both parents say

"Do I have grandparents?" Harry asks

"No sadly they all passed away before you were born", James says sadly

"Do I have any Uncles?" Harry asks

"Yes you do. They are not blood Uncles but they still are your Uncles and one day I hope to introduce you to them. One is named Sirius Black another is Remus Lupin" and lastly Frank Longbottom. But he is worse then dead, James replies

"Isn't Sirius Black a convicted murderer?" Harry asks shocked

"He is innocent. You see Remus is a werewolf. We all decided to begum Animagus. That is when one person can turn into an animal. Your Aunt Minnie is a cat Animagus. I am a Stag, Sirius is a Black shaggy Dog, Frank a Lion, and the Rat Peter Pettigrew was a rat. He betrayed us to Voldemort and framed your Uncle Sirius. We are still working on getting him free. But it will take a while", James explains

"Can I see your Animagus form?" Harry asks excitedly

"Sure", James says handing his wand to Lily and transforming

There was a pop and he was a beautiful black stag with grey around the eyes were his glasses were. James quickly changed back.

"In school we were called the Marauders. I was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, Frank was Roar and the rat Pettigrew was Wormtail", James says

"What are your wands made off?" Harry asks

"Mine is Mahogany with Hippogriff Feather 11 inches Pliable excellent for Transfiguration", James says

"Mine is Willow and Unicorn Hair 10 ¼ Swishy, Nice for Charms Work", Lily says

"What is your made out of?" James asks

"Holly and Phoenix, 11 inches, Nice and Supple", Harry replies, "What was your best subject in school dad?" Harry asks

"That was Transfiguration", James replies, "And Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Mine was Charms and Potions but also History", Lily says

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asks

"You have four older brothers, one older sister, a twin sister, 9 younger sisters and 6 younger brothers", James replies

"I have a big family?" Harry says hope in his eyes

"Yes. And they all can't wait to meet you. Your twin is especially excited to meet you. She has missed the bond she had with you when you were babies", James says

"Is that, that strange empty part of me?" Harry asks

"I think so yes. I think it will be gone when both of you are back together", Lily says smiling, "Do you have a pet or familiar?"

"I have a familiar Hedwig my owl. She is at the Weasley's at the moment. The Dursley's didn't what her there", Harry says, "I miss her"

"Of course you do. That is the nature of the bond. I have two cats Lynx and Libra and my familiar Kneazle Snitch", Lily says

"What about you dad?" Harry asks

"I have an owl Leo and my familiar dog Lepus", James replies

"Do my brothers and sisters have pets?" Harry asks

"Yes. But that is for them to tell you", Lily says, "It will give you something to talk about"

"Who bought Hedwig for you?" James asks

"Hagrid did. It was my birthday when we went and he bought her for me as a birthday gift. She was the first present I got since going to the Dursley's", Harry says looking down

"Harry look at me", Lily says softly

Harry does.

"You will NEVER go back there again. I promise", Lily says love in her eyes

"So do I. We will fight for you Harry", James says love showing in his eyes

Harry hugs both his parents tightly. Finally he had them back and they weren't going to leave him. They promised. They pulled apart after 5 minutes.

"We have a room for you at home all done up for you. We bought your trunk home. We are taking you shopping for proper Muggle and Wizard clothing when you get better", Lily says firmly

"You don't have to", Harry says quickly

"We want to. You are our son. We want to spend money on you. We will take the others out and we will make a day of it. We are very rich Harry. James is a Pure-Blood with many titles. We have billions of Galleons, Sickles and Knut's", Lily says making up her mind

"Thanks mum", Harry says with a small grin

"What titles does dad hold?" Harry asks

"Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell , Lord of Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Romanov in Russia, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (France), Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexandersen in Denmark, Duke of Tsar in Russia, Grand Duke of Portugal & Brazil in Portugal and Brazil, Count of Castile-La in Spain, Baron of Liverpool, and Earl of Wessex", James says grinning at Harry's shocked expression

"How many vaults do we have? I only know of my trust vault", Harry says after getting over the shock

"We have a total of 20 vaults. And One each for your siblings", James replies

"Wow. That is a lot. I might need time to get used to this", Harry says

"We know. It is a lot to take in", Lily says gently

"Do my siblings get pocket money?" Harry asks

"Yes. They get 8 Galleons or 15 Muggle pounds as it is in London or dollars as it is in Texas a week if they do chores and do their homework", Lily says, "And the same will apply to you"

"When's your birthday's? No one ever told me", Harry asks

"Mine is 27th of March 1957", James says

"Mine is 30th of January 1957", Lily says

"What about Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy?" Harry asks

James smiles when Harry calls them that.

"Your Uncle Moony's birthday is March 10th 1957", James says, "And your Uncle Paddy is June 24th 1957"

"When did you and mum get married?" Harry asks

"April 2nd 1975", Lily says

"Who's my godfather and godmother?" Harry asks

"Your godfather is Sirius and your godmother is Alice Longbottom. But she is worse than dead along with her husband", James says

"What happened to them?" Harry asks

"They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. She is a death eater", James says

"What's a death eater?" Harry asks

"A death eater is Voldemort's servants", Lily says

"What was all of your favourite pass times?" Harry asks

"I liked reading", Lily says

"Remus liked reading too he is also addicted to chocolate. Sirius, Moony, Frank and I were pranksters at our time at school. We are legendary. Padfoot and I pulled Moony and Frank into most of the pranks. It was real funny when we had a prank war", James says laughing

"That sounds like the twins Fred and George Weasley. They prank people all the time", Harry says

"I would like to meet them", James says smiling

"I will introduce you. When we next see them", Harry says, "Are my siblings coming to Hogwarts?"

"If they want it is up to them", Lily says

"I hope they do. I like Hogwarts and want to stay", Harry says

"Then you will. Even if your siblings don't want to go. You can write to us using Hedwig", Lily says

"I am sure Hedwig will like being used. I think she gets bored", Harry says smiling

"I would too if I didn't have any jobs to do", James says

"The Dursley's locked her up at their house. And refused to let her out. I had to sneak foot to her but it wasn't much. That's why I had Ron keep her this summer", Harry says looking upset

"Another thing to charge the Dursley's with Animal Abuse. We will get justice for Hedwig. I am glad you set her to the Weasley's she will be safe there", James says

"What do you do for work Dad?" Harry asks changing the subject

"I own a joke shop named Prongs Jokes", James replies

"What about you mum?" Harry asks his mother

"I work at a local museum. I like History", Lily replies

"James , Lily I see you are getting to know your son", Dumbledore says walking into the Hospital wing

"Yes we have. He has faced many challenges", James says glaring at the Headmaster

"Yes he has. But he has faced them all splendidly", Dumbledore says

"Professor Dumbledore I was wondering if it was possible to change my electives for this year please?" Harry says nicely

Lily was impressed with her son. He obviously had good manners. Even if he grow up with her sister and oaf of a husband.

"Of course. What do you want to change?" Dumbledore asks

"I want to drop Divination. And take Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Self Defence, Wizarding Traditions, Ancient Languages, Duelling, Care of Magical Creatures, Healing, and French", Harry says

"I will send you out a book list for your new subjects. And I will notify Professor McGonagall of your change of subjects", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

"Thank you sir", Harry says

"James, Lily, Madam Pomfrey says it is time for you to go so Harry can sleep and recover. You can come back and see him tomorrow", Dumbledore says

"Ok. But first we would like to talk to you", Lily says

"As you wish. I will wait for you in my office the password is Mars Bars", Dumbledore says leaving the room

"Get into bed Harry and sleep. We will be back tomorrow", James says kissing his son's forehead

"I love you Mum. I love you Dad", Harry says laying down

"We love you too Harry so much it hurts", Lily says kissing his forehead

Once he was asleep they make their way to the Headmasters office.

* * *

"Mars Bars", James says to the gargoyle

The gargoyle steps aside. They quickly enter the office. Where Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"How can you let Snape teach students? Harry told us the students barely learnt anything. And that he picked on Harry all the time", James says angrily

"We need him for when Voldemort returns", Dumbledore explains

"So you think he will return?" Lily asks

"He has already had two failed attempts. It is only a matter of time before he returns", Dumbledore explains

"You still have to do something about Severus. And Binns as well. All students fall asleep in his class", James says

"I will talk to Severus. I can't do nothing about Binns. I can't find another teacher to teach History of Magic. At the moment he has to stay", Dumbledore says

"I can take over if you like. My youngest children will be going to day care and I can quit my job in Texas", Lily offers

"I think I will take you up on that offer. You will be History of Magic Teacher. Your children can still go to day care and school and you can use the Floo every night to go home if you want to. Do you want to be Duty Head of Gryffindor House? We are looking into having Duty's for each house. We will pay you 80 Galleons a week for being History Teacher that is 3,120 Galleons a year and an additional 100 Galleons a week that will be 3,900 Galleons a year for being Duty Head of House. All together you will earn 7,020 Galleons a year. You will work 39 weeks a year and have 13 weeks of", Dumbledore says

"That's a lot more then I think I was going to earn so yes I will be Duty Head of Gryffindor House and History of Magic Teacher", Lily says

"Excellent. You start of September 2nd", Dumbledore says

"Thank you. I will join your staff this year", Lily promises

"Make sure you get working on those lesson plans and decided what text books the students will need for your class", Dumbledore says

"I will. I find the books I'll have is History of Magic by Mildred Pokes. It goes up in levels and that is what we use at home and it is really good", Lily says

"Excellent I will add it to the book role. Now that is done. Was there anything else I can do for you?" Dumbledore asks

"Why did Harry have to face all these challenges these past two years of school?" James asks

"We were unprepared for Voldemort. But now we are taking security more seriously. But I have bad news the minister still thinks Mr Black killed those Muggles so he is posting Dementors around the school", Dumbledore says

"What!" they both shout

"They are class 5 dangerous creatures. How can the students protect themselves from the dementors?" Lily says outraged

"They will only be at the gates and the borders of the school. So hopefully the students won't feel the effects", Dumbledore explains, "On another note Madam Pomfrey has managed to get it so Harry can practice spells at home. Because of the block of his intelligence. You could teach him and your other children the Patronus Charm", Dumbledore says

"That's a great idea. We will teach them. At least they will be able to protect themselves", James says happily

"I guess so but I still don't like it", Lily says

"I know you don't sweetheart. But it is the best we can do", James says calming his wife

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asks

"Thanks for giving Harry my invisibility cloak for Christmas in his first year. It is where it should be", James says

"You're welcome. I thought it was best to give him it. As you would have wanted", Dumbledore says

"It is want we want. We better get home. See you tomorrow Albus", James says guiding his wife to the floo

"See you two tomorrow", Dumbledore says as they leave by floo

He sighs as soon as they are gone. Things are just too complicated at the moment. He was pressing changes at the Dursley's, Mr Black was running free while he was innocent, there was going to be dementors at Hogwarts and Severus still wasn't behaving himself. And there was still the matter of the Minister telling James and Lily that Harry was dead.

He was going to find out why even if it killed him. Lily, James, Harry and the wizarding community needed answers. And he was going to give them to everyone…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	8. Chapter 7: Home

**Chapter 7: Home**

* * *

Harry nervously tapped his fingers against his arm. It had been two days since he'd been told his parents were alive. He was embarrassed for crying like that, but he'd been told he had nothing to be embarrassed by.

After he'd finished crying his parents told him all about themselves and the family and he did the same.

When he'd asked why he hadn't been told about his older siblings, Dumbledore told him they didn't want to cause him any pain by telling him. That they had searched for years to find out where the ministry had placed them, but had never located where they were. Harry in some ways understood that. He knew he would have obsessed about finding them had he learned about them. But he was still hurt and angry that he hadn't been told.

Today his parents were taking him home. That felt weird to say, even in his thoughts. He'd never considered the Dursley's house a home, or his home at least. It was always 'The Dursleys.' Would his parents house be 'home?' His parents said that this would be his home. But they would never push him into anything.

That was another thing that felt weird to say, 'parents' in the present tense instead of past tense. 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Maybe with time he would get more comfortable with it. His parents had both told him it was okay to call them Lily and James until he was more comfortable with calling them Mom and Dad. But he admitted he liked calling them Mum and Dad. It was a dream come true.

Would his siblings accept him as family? That was another worry he had. Would they think he was weird or freakish? His parents told him he wasn't freakish but it was hard to get out of his head.

A tap on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw his Dad standing next to his seat. "You ready to go home?" James asked.

Harry nodded nervously before standing and following him to the fire place. His mum had already gone to their house 'to get things ready,' whatever that meant. _'Is there a lot to get ready, bringing a new person home?'_ Harry thought distractedly.

"Do you know how to floo?" his Dad asked as they stopped in front of the Headmasters fireplace.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I messed up on my first try though. I ended up in Knockturn Alley"

"Don't tell your mum that. She won't like it. I mucked up my first try too", James says with a reassuring squeeze to Harry's shoulder, "Now, you say "Prong's residence and you'll get there."

Harry nodded knowing the Prongs was his dads nickname.

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder Harry yelled, "Prong's residence", before stepping in.

He got glimpses of other fire grates as he passed through the floo connection before feeling a jerk and falling to his knees on some carpet. Quickly he got out of the way so he wouldn't get crushed when his Dad came through.

Standing up he glanced around the room. It was well decorated and had pictures everywhere. Looking at the closest one he saw an older boy in a dark navy blue sweater standing in front of a water fountain. The flames in the fire place roared and James stepped through.

Locating his son standing near the fire place he gently placed a hand on his shoulder and led him from the room, "Did you have any trouble flooing?"

Harry shook his head, "No", he answered as he looked around as they walked. He was trying to take everything in as quickly as he could.

"Over there is the dining room it is pretty big, the kitchen", James pointed out the rooms, "There is the living room which is big, and there is a bathroom down that hallway and 4 bedrooms"

That's when they heard a dog barking. James leads them outside to find a Labrador black dog, a Labrador white puppy, and a black and white Husiki. Then a black owl with golden flecks in his wings flies down and onto James shoulder.

"This is Lepus my dog familiar. The puppy belongs to your brother and I'll let him introduce you. And this is my Leo my Owl", James says introducing them, "Leo this is my son Harry"

Leo hoots and flies to Harry nipping his ear playfully before flying off. James and Harry quickly walked inside again and Harry spotted 4 cats and a Kneazle cat.

"That ginger cat with white stripes is Lynx your mothers cat and the ginger cat with black stripes is your mothers cat Libra. And the kneazle cat is Snitch he is also your mothers cat", James explains  
"What about the other one"?" Harry asks

"That one is your sisters. I will let her introduce you", James says, "This is a picture of your Uncle Remus"

James hands the picture to Harry. It was Remus with James both where smiling with a little boy on top of Remus's shoulder.

"And this is your Uncle Paddy", James says handing him the picture of Harry and Sirius

The picture was of Sirius, James and Harry involved in a food fight. Sirius was with Harry and they were winning.

"This is your Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice. They are not blood relatives but they were like a Uncle and Aunt to you", James says handing him the picture.

Their was a man who looked like Neville but older and a woman with blonde hair holding a baby.

"I would like to meet them", Harry says

"I know. Don't worry you will. I promise", James says leading him away, "This is the family computer. We all share in this house. Feel free to use it"

Walking up the stair case and into another hallway James continued.

"This house is three stories. With 38 bedrooms, 17 on the top floor, 17 on the first floor, and 4 on the ground floor and 16 bathrooms. Your bedroom is on the Second floor. Me and your Mum are on this floor along with 16 of your siblings. The other 6 are on the first floor. Here it is", James says leading him into his room

The room was decorated in red and gold. With Phoenix's around the ceiling. The room had a built in closest, a chest of draws, a big bed with red blankets on it with gold trim, night stand, a desk, a book shelf, a side light, a perch for Hedwig and a TV with VCR.

Lily was also inside the room apparently still arranging things.

She smiled as they entered, "Hey, Harry", she says pleasantly

"Wow. Is this all for me?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes. This is your very own bedroom. We hope you like it", Lily says smiling

"Thanks", Harry says giving her a hug

Lily hugs him back, "I am glad you like it"

"Your sisters and brothers will be home in a few hours. They're at friend's houses", she says, "We figured it would be easier to settle in a few hours without a house full"

Harry nodded distractedly. This was very different then the Dursley's.

"Do you want any help?" Lily asked looking reluctant to leave the room. James also hovered in the background, but he also seemed a little reluctant.

"Sure", Harry answered glancing at his school trunk and an old book bag that he had been given by the Dursleys. It was a used one from Dudley.

That was when there was a peaking sound coming from the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry says excitedly opening up the window, "Hello. How did you know to find me here?"

Hedwig had a beak full of mail and legs tried down with packages. Harry quickly took the mail and packages. And Hedwig hooted and playfully nipped his ear.

"Mum, Dad this is Hedwig my familiar. Hedwig this is my mum and dad", Harry says introducing them

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hedwig", Lily says stroking Hedwig

Hedwig hoots again and flies to Lily.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Hedwig. Harry has told us lots about you", James says smiling

Hedwig flies over to James nips his ear playfully before flying over to the perch that was meant for her.

Then there was another hoot and five more owls fly in.

"They look like school owls but that black one is different, so is the brown one", Harry says taking the letter from one owl and a parcel from the other two. The other had a very long present in it.

They all hoot again and fly off.

"Let's open your mail and see who it is from. Which do you want to open first?" James asks smiling

"I'll open this one first", Harry says taking the one that came with a school owl

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_The Headmaster has informed me that you what to drop Divination and take Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Self Defence, Ancient Languages, French and Healing instead. I will allow this. Find enclosed an updated book list for this coming school year of your chosen courses. Also find enclosed a list of Subjects being taught at Hogwarts starting this year by year. And a new list of pets that are allowed at Hogwarts starting this year. Starting this year each third year and above have their own rooms within there house._

_By the why I am glad you have your parents back. Tell them I will send book lists out for the other children when they decided what they are going to do._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor _

"What's the book list?" Lily asks

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_The standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Monster Book of Monsters by Stuart Yates_

_Numerology and Gramatica by Amelia Tool_

_Arithmacy Beginners Grade 1 by Amelia Tool _

_Rune Dictionaries_

_Ancient Runes Made Easy by Sarah Gates_

_Ancient Languages for Beginners by Laura Thomson _

_Healing book of Spells grade 1 by Laura Bickson _

_History of Magic grade 3 by Mildred Pokes_

_One thousand Magical Herbs and fungi grade 3 by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions grade 3 by Arsenius Jigger_

_Self Defence for Muggles by Justin Walter_

_Easy Latin by Howard Dickson_

_Wizarding Traditions by Laura Prince_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts spells grade 3 by Anthony Dixon_

_Duelling grade 3_

_Dark Arts and Monsters grade 3 by Anthony Dixon_

_A Guide to Self-Protection grade 3 by Quentin Trimble_

_Book of the constellations and their stars grade 3 by Jacky Rights _

_French Language Grade 1 by Ocean Kites _

Harry says

"We will go out together when the others have decided what to do", Lily says, "By the way I am going to be your new History of Magic teacher and Duty Head of Gryffindor House"

"That's brilliant. I hated Binns I never learnt nothing. I can't wait for my first class with you", Harry says

"I am glade you are going to like having me there. What are the courses?" Lily asks

_First Year_

_Charms (mandatory) _

_Transfiguration (mandatory)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (mandatory)_

_Herbology (mandatory)_

_Astronomy (mandatory)_

_Potions (mandatory)_

_History of Magic (mandatory)_

_Gym (mandatory)__(Sports: Running, Dodge Ball, soccer, Basketball, Netball, Football, Rugby, Water polo, Softball, Volley Ball, Gymnastics, Boxing, Biking, Tennis, Badminton, Baseball, Bowling, Roller Blading, Hockey, and Swimming)_

_Liberal Arts (Dancing, Singing, Band, Drama, Art, Photography) _

_Care of Muggle Creatures_

_English_

_Geography _

_Wizarding Traditions _

_Second Year_

_See above_

_Third Year:_

_Charms (mandatory) _

_Transfiguration (mandatory)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (mandatory)_

_Herbology (mandatory)_

_Astronomy (mandatory)_

_Potions (mandatory)_

_History of Magic (mandatory)_

_Gym (mandatory)__(Sports: Running, Dodge Ball, soccer, Football, Rugby, Tennis, Badminton, Swimming, Fencing, Baseball, Bowling, Roller Blading, Hockey, and Archery)_

_Wizarding Traditions_

_Care of Muggle Creatures _

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Politics _

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmacy _

_Ancient Languages (Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Hebrew, Ancient Arabian, Ancient Chinese, Ancient Japanese, and Ancient Latin) _

_Languages (Spanish, French, Danish, Italian, German, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Greek, Dutch, Bulgarian)_

_Healing _

_Muggle Studies_

_Muggle Self Defence_

_Journalism _

_Duelling _

_Fourth Year_

_See above_

_Fifth Year_

_See above_

_Sixth Year_

_Charms _

_Transfiguration _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts _

_Herbology _

_Astronomy _

_Potions _

_History of Magic _

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Care of Muggle Creatures_

_Gym (mandatory)__(Sports: Running, Dodge Ball, soccer, Football, Rugby, Tennis, Badminton and Swimming)_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmacy _

_Languages (Spanish, French, Danish and German)_

_Healing _

_Wizarding Law (Requires O.W.L.S in Politics and Wizarding Traditions)_

_Financial Management_

_Warding (Requires OWL in Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmacy)_

_Mind Healing_

_Muggle Studies_

_Muggle Law (requires OWL in Muggle Studies)_

_Vet Studies (Requires OWL In Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Care of Muggle Creatures and Charms)_

_Publishing (requires OWL in English and __Journalism_)

_Seventh Year_

_See above_

"Wow they are really changing everything around. I like it", Harry says

"What are the pets that are aloud at Hogwarts starting this year?" James asks curiously

_Pet's allowed at Hogwarts _

_Owl_

_Toad_

_Frog_

_Cat/kittens _

_Kneazles _

_Phoenix's _

_Birds_

_Puppy's/Dogs_

_Snakes_

_Rabbits _

_Guinea Pigs_

_Rats_

_Mice_

_Tortoises_

_Spiders _

_Lizards_

_Iguanas_

_Hermit Crabs_

_Fish_

"That's different", Harry comments

"It is. Your siblings will be happy", James says

"Now what about the next letter that came with a parcel from a Hogwarts Owl", Lily says

Harry quickly picks up the next letter and parcel.

_Hi Harry,_

_Sorry that I didn't visit you in the hospital wing. I have been really busy preparing for my new job. I am now the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. I can't wait to get started._

_I heard about your parents. I am glad you have them back. _

_Find enclosed your birthday present. Happy Belated Birthday!_

_Hagrid_

Harry opens the parcel to find a book. The book was one on his book list it was The Monster Book of Monsters. It was wiggling around.

"Don't open that yet. If you do it will bit you. You have to stroke the spin of the book to calm it down", Lily warns and explains

"Trust Hagrid to give out that book", James says shaking his head

"Who's the next letter from that came with the brown owl bought?" Lily asks

_Hi Harry,_

_Glad to hear about your parents. Congratulations. I am glad you have them back. You really deserve them back._

_Happy Birthday_

_Neville_

"What did Neville get you?" Lily asks curiously

"He got my some sweets", Harry says

"Let's start reading the lot you got from Hedwig", Lily says

Harry quickly picks it up and the parcel and begins to read the letter.

_Hi Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a good time. I have heard about your parents and that is great you have them back. I can't want to meet them. I was on holiday in Spain with my parents. I am now at the Burrow._

_Have you done your summer homework yet? I can't wait to see you on the Hogwarts Express._

_Here is your birthday present._

_Hermione _

"What did she give you?" James asks

"She got me a Broomstick Servicing Kit with a jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tall-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare", Harry says smiling

"Good present. I am sure you are going to use it", James says grinning

"I will my Nimbus needs a servicing", Harry says

"Let's open the next", Lily says

"_Hey Mate,_

_I am glad to hear about your parents. That is great news. I hope you are having fun. That's why we sent Hedwig back to you. We fought it was safe to do so now. _

_Hermione is with us at the Burrow at the moment she just got back from holidays. She is driving me mad with doing our homework. Have you done yours yet?_

_Happy Birthday enclosed is your birthday present. _

_Oh and Mum has attached a letter and a present to Hedwig too._

_Ron_

"What did Ron get you?" James asks

Really liking Harry's friends for remembering Harry's Birthday.

"He got me a Pocket Sneakoscope", Harry says showing them

"What's the next one?" Lily asks curiously

"It's from Mrs Weasley", Harry says opening the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't express the joy it is to congratulate you on having your parents back. I hope you are very happy. I will meet you at Platform 9 ¾ on the 1__st__ of September and I hope to meet your parents there. _

_Happy Belated Birthday! I have enclosed a present for you._

_Molly Weasley_

"That was nice. What did she get you?" Lily asks remaindering herself to thank the woman in person when she saw her.

"A big lot of sweets from Honeydukes and a sweater", Harry says grinning showing them the red sweater with a griffon on it.

"It's brilliant. That was very nice of her", James says, "Who's the next from?"

"It say's it's from Remus Lupin", Harry says

"That's your Uncle. We better write to him after this", James says as Harry begins to read aloud the letter

"_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't remember me. But I know you. I used to baby sit you when your parents were out. Talking about your parents I am so glad that they are alive and back in your life. I can't wait to see them. I am an old friend of theirs. Happy belated Birthday_

_Remus Lupin_

"What did Moony get you?" James asks

"A whole box full of chocolate", Harry says opening the present

"Good old Moony loves his chocolate. Let's open the last one. It is the biggest. Let's find out who it's from", James says

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't know me but I know you. I am glad to have your parents back and hopefully I will see them soon. Tell them I miss them and that I am sorry. Here is a present to make up for 12 years of birthday presents._

_Padfoot _

James and Lily gasp. Sirius had sent Harry a present. But why would he be sorry? They would have to ask when they finally prove his innocence.

"What did your Uncle Paddy get you it is big?" James says

Harry opened it and gasped. It was a Firebolt. The newest broom out there.

"It's a Firebolt", Harry says in awe

"Good old Padfoot. That is a great broom Harry. It is faster than a Nimbus 2000 and any other broom out there", James says looking at the broom

"Let's get Harry unpacked now. We have 4 hours to the others get home", Lily says, "Do you want some help?"

"Yes please mum", Harry says

James left the room. Harry knelt down and opened his trunk and began pulling things out and placing them in piles. He guessed it would be easiest to put things away this way. Shirts in this pile, pants in this pile, books in another and so on. Lily reached out and picked up the pile of pants before going over to a draw and placing them inside. She scowled slightly at the state of the clothes Harry had pulled out but didn't comment. They definably were going shopping soon.

Soon enough they were finished putting his things away. Harry was tired. He guessed it was because he was still sick. His mother seemed to notice this too, because she gently placed a hand over his forehead. He'd seen Molly Weasley do this to her children before to detect fever. After a moment the hand was removed.

"No fever", his mother mumbled, "Poppy said you'd get tired easily. Do you want to lay down for a nap for a while?"

Harry hesitated. Did he want to take a nap? It certainly sounded like a good idea, but he also wanted to be awake for when his siblings got home. He was excited to meet them. He was also very nervous and a little scared about meeting them, and didn't think being asleep when they wanted to meet him. Or at least it wasn't how he wanted to meet them. His mum's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'll wake you before they get home", she didn't need to elaborate who 'they' were because he knew she meant his siblings.

Finally he nodded. He was tired and knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer anyway. Lily gently led him to his bed and he laid down. She laid a dark red blanket over him. "Thanks", He murmured. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Lily stayed with him until she was sure he was soundly asleep.

Going downstairs she found James sitting in the living room reading a book, Robert Ludlum, one of his favourite authors. He looked up as she entered.

"Everything put away?" He inquired.

She nodded as she sat down on the couch. "Yes, and he's asleep. He was dead tired."

"I'll bet. With as sick as he's been and everything that's going on I'm not surprised."

Lily sighed but didn't comment, but she agreed.

* * *

Three hours later someone was gently shaking Harry awake. Opening his eyes Harry blearily looked around. He was startled to see the new blurry surroundings but suddenly remembered the events of the past few days. He was at his parent's house. He couldn't yet call this house _his_ home.

Something was placed in his hand which he recognized as his glasses. Putting them on he looked around him again. His father was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hey sleepy head", teased James.

Harry smiled a little, "Hi"

"Your Mum said to get you up. Your siblings will be home in a little over an hour"

Harry nodded and sat up. He felt much better now that he had gotten some sleep, but he still had that clogged-up feeling he got when he was sick.

"Thanks", he murmured as he slid off the bed and let his feet hit the floor. He followed his father down the stairs.

Entering the living room James walked over to the entertainment centre. Harry curiously watched what he was doing. James turned around holding a controller that Harry recognized as a PlayStation _2_ controller.

"Have you ever played one of these before?" his father asked holding out the controller.

Harry shook his head, "No, Dudley had one though", he had always wanted to try it but knew he would be in a _lot_ of trouble if he got caught.

"Well, we have these games," James gestured to the bottom shelf of the entertainment system. "We can play it while we wait for your Mum to get back with the others. Do you want to?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, a smile forming on his face. James let Harry pick the game. They had _Tarzan_, _Tomb Raider_, _Dog's Life_, _Spyro_, _Dark Ange, Rachet and Clank_ and a few more. Harry picked _Dog's Life_.

The door opening surprised Harry. He had thought they would be back within an hour. Looking at the clock on the entertainment center he blinked in surprise. A, hour _had_ passed! It only seemed like a few minutes. James also seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Lily came through the door with a little girl on her hip and behind her a little red haired boy entered. They all seemed to be nervous and excited. He felt the same, though there was still a twinge of fear.

Lily smiled as she saw her husband and son sitting in the living room. It was obvious they had been playing video games. They both looked surprised. _'They must have been absorbed in the game,'_ she thought before beginning the introductions.

"Harry this is Ethan Blythe he is 17", Lily says looking at a tall boy with red hair and green eyes

"Hi Harry it's great to see you again", Ethan says

"You too", Harry says

"This is Dylan Ryan he is Ethan's Twin", Lily says

Dylan had red hair and hazel eyes

"Harry, this is Matthew Remus but call him Matt he is 16," She placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Hi Harry", Matt says

Matt had red hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi Matt", Harry says smiling nervously

"This is Ravenna Minerva but we call her Rav she is 15", Lil says

"Hello Harry it is nice to meet you", Ravenna says smiling

Ravenna had long red hair and green eyes.

"You too", Harry says his confidence building

"This is David Sirius he is 14 but we call him Dav", Lily says

David had black hair and hazel eyes

"Hi Harry everything alright?" David asks

"Yeh everything is alright", Harry replies

"This is your twin Terrence Mayra but we call her Terri", Lily says

Terri's throws her arms around Harry's neck and hugs him tightly

Terri had long black hair and green eyes like him.

"I missed you Harry. I knew you were alive. I just knew it", Terri says

Harry hugs her back. Finally feeling whole again.

"I have missed you too", Harry says

Terri lets go with a smile she doesn't got back with the others she stays by Harry's side.

"This is Araya Alice she is 12 but call her Ara", Lily says smiling

"Hi Harry it is great to meet you?" Araya says

Araya has black hair and hazel eyes.

"You too Araya", Harry replies

"These are the twins Luke Walter and Jayden Franklin but we call him Jay they are both 11", Lily says

Both twins had red hair and hazel eyes

"This is James Carson. But we call him Jamie so no one gets mixed up. Who is 10", she explained Jamie also smiled but said nothing.

Jamie had black hair and hazel eyes

"This is Deziree Topaz who is 9 we call her Dez", Lily says

Deziree had long black hair with red in it and green eyes with flecks of hazel in them.

"This is Ellayna Carlisa who is 8 we call her Layna", Lily said

Ellayna had long Black hair and green eyes

"The is one of Layna's triplets Caleb Thomas who is also 8", Lily says

Caleb has red hair and hazel eyes.

"This is the other triplet Cheryl Lyndal", Lily says

Cheryl had black hair and green eyes.

"This is Lillian Laura Potter who is 7 we call her Lil", Lily says

Lillian had red hair and green eyes.

"This is Emma Sarah Potter who is 6", Lily says

Emma had black hair and hazel eyes

"This is Corbin Garrett who is 5", Lily says

Corbin had red hair and green eyes.

Corbin smiled and stepped forward. His nervousness seemed to have been forgotten.

"Hi", he said coming up to Harry and holding out his hand. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hi", he took the smaller hand into his and gave it a light shake.

"I like art", Corbin informed Harry. "Today we made clay figures"

Harry couldn't really think of much to say to that so he settled for, "Cool."

"Tomorrow I get to paint it", Corbin also informed Harry.

"This is Carliana Zavanna Potter who is 4", Lily says

Carliana had long red hair and hazel with specks of green in them

"This is Bryan Xander who is 3", Lily says

Bryan had red hair and green eyes.

"And these are our youngest Alyssa Kalysta and Kalyana Jazmyn but we call her Lyssa and we call Kaly. They are 2", Lily says

Alyssa had black hair and hazel eyes. She was leaning her hand on Lily's shoulder obviously tired. And Kalyana had black hair and green eyes.

The conversation with Corbin seemed to be all that was needed to get everyone into action. Jamie came closer, "What 'cha playing?" He asked looking at the TV screen where the game remained paused.

"Umm… _Dog's Life_", Harry answered.

"Oh… that's a cool game. I've gotten five levels through", Terri says from beside her brother, "Want to take turns?"

"Sure", Harry smiled. Things seemed to be going well. They seemed to be friendly enough. Matt also came closer and sat down in the lazy chair nearby. Everyone came closer and they decided to take turns with the PlayStation. Harry was having a good time.

Lily and James stood in the doorway watching their children sitting around the living room.

"They seem to be getting on well", Lily said smiling as she glanced at her husband.

"Things are going very well." James also smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	9. Chapter 8: Getting to know Siblings

**Author's Note: I have changed things in previous chapters please go back and look. I changed the date of James and Lily's birthday and year at Hogwarts because they can have Matt, Ravenna and David then.**

**I have also changed when Lily is becoming History of Magic Teacher. She is going to do the teaching this year.**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Happy 21****st**** Birthday to me**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting to know Siblings **

* * *

_The following day…_

* * *

"We have to go out will you be fine here with your brothers and sisters?" Lily asks Harry

"I will be alright me. I will get to know them", Harry says nervously

"If you're sure we better get going. James come on", Lily says

"See you Harry. We will be back soon", James says to Harry as he and Lily leave the house.

"Harry do you want to get to know us? We can answer your questions and we will answer yours", Terri says smiling at her twin brother

"I guess so", Harry says

"Everyone in the living room!" Terri calls grabbing Harry's hand and leading him into the living room

Everyone else comes down.

"What are we doing?" David asks Kalyana on his hip

"We are telling Harry all about ourselves. And he is telling us about himself", Terri says leading Harry to the couch

"That's a great idea", Ravenna says sitting Bryan on her lap

"What do you want to know?" Matt asks Harry with Alyssa on his lap

"What's all of your favourite magical subjects?" Harry asks everyone

"Mine is Healing", Ethan says

"Mine is Care of Magical Creatures", Dylan says

"Mine is Ancient Runes", Matt says

"Arithmacy", Ravenna says

"Ancient Runes", David says

"Potions and Defence Against the Dark arts", Terri says smiling

"Mine is Transfiguration", Araya says

"What about you?" Terri asks Harry

"I like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. But I don't like the teacher in Potions. He hates me", Harry replies

"Why does he hate you?" Ravenna asks

"Because according to him I am just like my father", Harry explains, "What are your other Muggle favourite subjects?"

"I like Maths", Jayden and Luke say together

"I like Science", Jamie says

"English and Music" Deziree says

"I like Music", Ellayna says

"I like English", Cheryl Says

"I like Gym", Caleb says

"English", Lillian says

"Maths", Emma says

"Art", Corbin says

"Art", Carliana says

"Art", Bryan says slyly

"What are the subjects at Hogwarts?" Ravenna asks curious

"First Year is Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy , Potions, History of Magic. They are all mandatory. The new subjects for that year are: Gym which is mandatory. Sports are : Running, Dodge Ball, soccer, Basketball, Netball, Football, Rugby, Tennis, Badminton, Baseball, Water polo, Softball, Volley Ball, Gymnastics, Boxing, Biking, Bowling, Roller Blading, Hockey and Swimming, Liberal Arts (Dancing, Singing, Band, Drama, Photography and Art), Wizarding Traditions, English, Geography, and Care of Muggle Creatures", Harry says, "It is the same with second year"

"What about third year?" Terri asks

"Third Year is the same as the top with, Care of Magical Creatures, Politics, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Ancient Languages, Languages which are Spanish, French, Italian, Danish, German, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Healing, Journalism_,_ Duelling, Muggle Self Defence and Muggle Studies", Harry replies, "Politics, Languages, Self Defence and Healing are new subjects"

"What about fourth year?" David asks

"The same as the above it is the same with fifth year", Harry says

"What about sixth year?" Matt asks

"The same as the others but with the new subjects, Wizarding Law (Requires O.W.L.S in Politics and Wizarding Traditions), Financial Management, Warding (Requires OWL in Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmacy), Muggle Law (requires OWL in Muggle Studies), Mind Healing, Vet Studies (Requires OWL In Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Care of Muggle Creatures and Charms) and Publishing (requires OWL in English and Journalism)" , Harry explains

"I want to go into Wizard Law", Matt revels

"What are the teachers for the subjects?" Araya asks

"Charms is Professor Flitwick he is also head of Ravenclaw House, Transfiguration is Professor McGonagall she is also the head of Gryffindor House, Herbology is Professor Sprout she is also the head of Hufflepuff House, Potions is Professor Snape, who hates me, he is the head of Slytherin House, Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Hagrid, he is half giant, Astronomy is Professor Sinistra, History of Magic is our mother and I don't know who the others are. We will find out at the Welcome Feast", Harry explains, "Hagrid is the nicest person you can meet"

"What about where we sleep?" Ravenna asks

"For third year and above we have our own rooms starting this year", Harry replies

"What pets are allowed at Hogwarts?" David asks

"Owl, Toad, Frog, Cat/kittens, Kneazles, Phoenix's, Birds, Puppy's/Dogs, Snakes, Rabbits, Rats, Mice, Tortoises, Lizards, Iguanas, Spiders, Fish and Hermit crabs", Harry replies

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?" Terri asks Harry

"Yes. Do you all what to come to Hogwarts?" Harry asks them hoping them would come.

"I will", Ethan says

"I will", Dylan says

"I will", Matt says

"I will", Ravenna says

"I will", David says smiling

"I will. I can't leave my twin brother", Terri says smiling

"I will", Araya says

"We will", Jayden and Luke say grinning madly

"Cool. I am glad. I was afraid to leave without you", Harry says

"We won't leave you", Ravenna says

"Who are your friends?" Terri says

"Ron Weasley is my very first friend and he is still my friend, then there is Hermione Granger she is the brightest witch of her age, then there is Neville Longbottom. I have older friends like George and Fred Weasley who are going into their 5th year. Then there is Ginny Weasley who is going into her second year", Harry says

"We can't wait to meet them", Terri says smiling at Harry

"What are your wands made out of?" Harry asks them

"Mine is Beech Wood and Sun Owl Feather 12 inches", Ethan says

"Mine is Cedar Wood and Abraxan Feather 12 inches", Dylan says

"Mine is Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring, 11 ½ inches, nice for Ancient Runes", Matt says

"Mine is Rosewood and pregnant Unicorn Hair, 10 ½ inches, nice for Arithmacy", says Ravenna

"Red Oak and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, nice for Duelling", David says

"Laurel Wood and Blue Phoenix feather, 10 ¼ inches, nice for Charms. That wand cannot preform a dishonourable act", Terri says

"That's Good", Harry says to his twin

"Vine Wood and Pegasus Feather, 10 ½ inches, nice for Transfiguration", Araya says

"What about yours?" Terri asks

"Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, Nice and Supple, nice for Defence Against the Dark Arts", Harry replies

"What pets do you have Harry?" Matt asks

"I have an Owl named Hedwig. What about all of you?" Harry asks

"I have a light red and silver Magical snake named Lyra", Ethan says

"I have a Purple and Blue Magical snake named Pisces", Dylan says

"I have a cat named Aquila and a blue and gold magical snake she is called Mensa", Ravenna says

"I have a black and white Husiki dog named Pictor and a purple and gold magical snake called Fornax", David says

"I have a Green and gold Magical Snake called Perseus. I am a Parselmouth", Terri says

"So am I", Ethan says

"So am I", Dylan says

"So am I", Rav says grinning

"I am too", David says

"I am", Jay says

"I am", Luke says

"So am I", Jamie says

"I am", Deziree says

"I am", Cheryl says

"And I", Lillian says

"And I", Emma says

"I am", Carliana says shyly

"And Bryan is one too. But he is not as advanced as us", Ravenna says

"I am a Parselmouth too", Harry says smiling

"Cool. I thought Eth, Dyl, Rav, Dav, Jay, Luke, Jamie, Deziree, Emma, Lil, Carliana, and Bryan and I were the only ones. You can talk to my snake with me", Terri says excitedly

"I will. Anyone else have pets?" Harry asks

"I have a Budgie called Gemini", Araya says

"I have a Huskie puppy called Cetus", Jayden says

"I also have a Labrador puppy called Pavo", Luke says

"Cool. Pets. At least they are all allowed at Hogwarts", Harry says

"That's good. I don't want to leave my snake behind", Terri says

"I don't want to leave my budgie behind either", Araya says

"Do you have an enemy at school?" Matt asks Harry

"Yes. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is in Slytherin. He is a spoiled prat. Always trying to get me in trouble. And he calls my friends names", Harry explains

"Sounds like he needs a wakeup call", David comments

"You could say that", Harry says

"What extra courses are you taking this year?" Matt asks

"Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Muggle Self Defence, Healing, Ancient Languages and French", Harry replies

"I want to take Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Muggle Self Defence, Healing, Ancient Languages, French and Liberal Arts", Terri says

"Cool. Hopefully we will have our classes together if you are in a different house", Harry says

"Will you still hang out with me if I am sorted into a different house?" Terri asks scared

"Yes I will. It doesn't change who you are", Harry says trying to reassure her with a hug

"Thanks", Terri says hugging him back

"What do you what do be when you grow up Ethan, Dylan, Matt and Rav?" Harry asks

"I want to be a Vet", Dylan says

"I what do be a mind healer", Ethan says

"I want to be a Wizard Lawyer", Matt says

"I want to be a English Teacher and publish a book", Rav says

"Do you play Quidditch?" Matt asks

"Yes. I play Seeker on the house team. I got on first year", Harry says grinning

"How did you get on first year?" Luke asks

"Malfoy stole Neville's remembrall during flying practice. I flew up to get it he throw it and I dived down and caught it. Professor McGonagall saw me do it. At first I thought I was in trouble but she surprised me and made me seeker of the Gryffindor team", Harry explains, "Do you play?"

"I play Keeper", Ethan says

"I play Beater", Dylan says

"I play Beater", Matt says

"I like playing chaser", Ravenna says

"I like playing Keeper", David says

"I don't play", Terri says

"I like playing Chaser", says Araya

"I like playing beater", Jayden says

"I like playing beater too", Luke says

"I like playing seeker", Jamie says

"I like playing Chaser", Deziree says

"What do you do during the summer holidays?" Harry asks

"Matt, Dylan and I have jobs", Ethan says

"We go to camps or do extra classes", Terri replies

"Tell us about Hogwarts. What are the Houses like?" Araya asks

"Gryffindor's have people that of brave, courage, daring, nerve and chivalry. There symbol is the lion and the house colours are gold and scarlet. Ravenclaw have people with intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality and individuality. There symbol is the eagle and the house colours are bronze and blue. Hufflepuff's have people: loyalty, dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, helpfulness, and unafraid of toil. There symbol is a badger and the house colours and black and yellow. Slytherin's have people: traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership qualities, self-preservation, determination, and intelligence. There symbol is a Serpent and the house colours are green and silver", Harry replies

"How many floors and towers are there?" David asks

"7 floors, a ground floor. Sub levels and Dungeons. 6 towers. Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Astronomy Tower, Headmaster office and Residence, North Tower, and West Tower", Harry replies, "Plus the large grounds and Herbology greenhouses"

"I can't wait to go", Araya says excitedly

"Do you all go to Muggle school?" Harry asks

"Yes we do. We get tutored in Magic after school and on the weekends", Ravenna says

"What did you get in your O.W.L.S's Matt?" Harry asks

"I got O's in, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Wizarding Traditions, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Potions and Transfiguration, E's History of Magic and Astronomy, and A in Herbology", Matt replies

That's when the door opens and James and Lily enter the house. They were pleasantly surprised that they were all in the living room talking.

"Looks like you all are getting along", Lily says with a smile

"Mum we have decided to go to Hogwarts with Harry and you", Matt says

"So you have talked about it?" James asks

"Yes. And we all have agreed", Terri says

"Then that is settled. We better owl Aunt Minnie", James says with a grin

"That's means we can go?" Araya says

"Yes. We would never stop you", Lily says

"Yes!" Jayden and Luke say high-fiving

"Now that is settled who is up for pizza for tonight?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible**


	10. Chapter 9: Remus

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the birthday wishes and reviews. I have added bits to previous chapters so please go back and look. Now here is another chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Remus **

* * *

_4 days later..._

* * *

Remus was sitting in his dining room doing up lesson plans for the upcoming school year. It was hard to concentrate after learning that James and Lily were in fact alive. He had thought them dead for over 11 years. Now he learns they were alive and couldn't wait to see them. Only if he knew where they lived all this time. He was hoping his letter to Harry would get a reply from Lily and James. He was still thinking about Lily and James when a black owl with gold flecks flies in through the open window. Remus quickly takes the letter.

_Dear Remus, _

_How have you been? I imagine it's been a shock, learning that we are in fact alive. I'm sorry we haven't contacted you before now. We had no way of knowing where you were until Professor (old habits die hard! Still calling him Professor and all that) Dumbledore informed us he'd found you and had hired you as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Congratulations on the job! I always knew you'd make a good teacher, and I'm sure you'll do great! In fact myself have accepted the job of History Professor and Duty Head of Gryffindor House. I hope to see you on September 1__st__. _

_Can you believe they are placing Dementors around Hogwarts! We can't believe it. They are class 5 dangerous creatures. Not many students know how to produce a patronus. We are teaching are kids now. But we don't think they will get it in time to go to Hogwarts. Harry seems to be getting it easier then the others because of his IQ and photographic memory. Did I tell you that someone blocked Harry's intelligence? Well they did. We don't know who. But I will find out! _

_Anyway, as I'm sure you have heard, we have Harry with us again. It's really amazing. Last I saw him he was still so small. He's still small now, really (Please don't tell him I've said this! He seems self-conscious about this already). But he's grown _soo_ much. I can't believe he was sent to live with my sister. My sister, of all people! Honestly! They treated him so badly making him sleep in a broom cupboard and they didn't even get him to see a doctor when he was sick! _

_He seems to be doing fine with us. He was very uncomfortable when he first came to live with us. He seemed so unsure of how to act or what was expected of him. It took a while to get him to relax around us, but he seems to be handling things much better now. He absolutely seems to adore Corbin, our third youngest and he adores are other youngest. He and Terri are so close now like they were when they were babies. Terri is getting him to come out of his shell._

_Ethan and Dylan are our eldest both love to read. Remember when they were little and they always wanted a story. Now they read all the time._

_Mathew, I'm sure you remember him! How can you not! I still can't forget that time when he'd began accidental magic and knocked you cold after hitting you with one of his toys! He's now 16 and has gotten his drivers permit and is learning to drive. He loves driving. He's into most things teenagers are into._

_**Hey, Moony!**_

_That was James, in case you haven't guessed. I've told him to kindly wait until I'm finished, then he can write what he wishes to. Now he's sulking in the other room._

_Anyway, onto your nephews and nieces. And don't say your not because you are both James and I agree that you are their Uncle. We have also told them that._

_Ravenna is now 15 and loves to read and play music._

_David is now 14 and loves playing Keeper when we play Quidditch. He is also very loyal to his siblings. He wants to be a Curse Breaker when he grows up._

_Terrance, or Terri as she prefers, is now thirteen. She loves to read. She's always asking to go to the book store. _

_Harry, as we've learned also loves to read. He has also gotten into Muggle video games, which he plays with Jamie often. Harry also loves to watch movies. Terri and he can often be seen watching movies together. He fell in love with a Muggle movie we watched earlier this summer, 'Fast an the Furious', and is eager to learn to drive when he's old enough. He's very smart, though he doesn't believe it._

_Next we have Araya she is 12 and loves to dance and read like the others._

_Next are the twins Luke and Jayden they are 11 those two are trouble makes and take after you, James and Sirius they want to be the next Marauders._

_Jamie has a lot of James in him. He loves sports. He loves to show off. And he loves pranks. You wouldn't believe how often we get called to his Muggle school because he's pulled a prank on another classmate or his teacher! _

_Deziree is 9 and she loves Music and English Class._

_Ellayna is a daddy's girl she is 8 and loves music. She likes to sing._

_Caleb is Ellayna's Triplet he loves PE._

_Cheryl is next and is Ellayna's and Caleb's triplet. She loves English._

_Lillian is 7 and loves English. I swear most of my children love to read!_

_Emma is 6 and loves maths. She is in an advanced class._

_Corbin. He's a cutie. He's now five years old and loves to bake cookies with me. He loves art class. Ever since he was three we had to sign him up for an summer art class, where he does clay, paint, sicks and glue and all sorts of art work. Our home is filled with his art work. He engaged Harry into painting by numbers (a Muggle painting set), and clay this summer. Harry didn't seem to mind though._

_Then we have Carliana who is 4 she also loves art._

_Then we have Bryan who is three. Be loves bath time and I can see him in swimming classes in the future._

_Lastly we have Alyssa and Kalyana who are two and are totally daddy's girls._

_Well, that's our brood. Quite a house-full, but we love them. They all can't wait to meet you. We are planning to have them meet you on Saturday September 7t__h__ in your quarters. If that is alright with you?_

_We'll I'll tell you more when we see you. I have to let James write or else I'm afraid he'll barge in here and demand to. He keeps peeking in here to see if I'm finished. Maybe I'll have to do something to him to show him patience is a virtue, you recon? I hope you are well, Remus. I love you! And I can't wait to see you!_

_**Moony!**_

_**Now that I've finally got Lily out of the room and the paper to myself! Honestly, kicking me out of the room like that!**_

_**I am at a bit of a loss of what to say. And Lily's already explained our children, or what can be explained on paper, anyway.**_

_**I do want to again apologize for loosing contact with you. We should have checked into it more. We should have somehow known we were being lied to. We should have never lost contact with you.**_

_**I couldn't believe it when McGonagall told us Harry was alive. Sometimes I still can't believe it. I still sneak into his room just to watch him sleep, just so I **_**know**_** he's really alive and really home with us.**_

_**I can understand if your angry at us for loosing contact like we did. I couldn't blame you for it. It's certainly deserved.**_

_**I do want you to know I love you. You and Padfoot are my brothers, even if you're angry.**_

_**We're working on getting Sirius released. Fudge, the jerk, won't let him out without proof Peter's alive. But we're not giving up. We're still working on freeing Sirius.**_

_**We love you, Moony,**_

_**James Potter**_

_Lily Potter_

Remus looks at the letter and reads in again. They want him to meet their children! Now that he knew about them he wanted to meet them too. He can't believe James thought he was mad at him. Maybe in some way he should be. But he wasn't he was just relieved that they were alive and happy.

Remus puts the lesson plans aside and begins to write a reply to James and Lily hopefully he can ease their guilt at leaving him to think they were dead and leaving him. He finishes his letter and sends it off. Thinking how lucky he was to have them back…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	11. Chapter 10: Belated Birthday

**Chapter 10: Belated Birthday**

* * *

_3 days later…_

* * *

Harry was sleeping peacefully when Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian and Emma jump on him waking him up.

"Happy belated Birthday!" they chorus

"Belated Birthday?" Harry asks

"Yes. Mummy and Daddy said they were giving you a birthday with the family", Ellayna says

"Ok. Why don't you two go down stairs why I get dressed?" Harry suggests

"Ok but you better be down soon. Everyone is waiting for breakfast", Lillian says as they leave the room

Harry quickly gets dressed. He couldn't believe that they were going to celebrate his birthday. He never had a real birthday party before. He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen were everyone was waiting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone called

Harry blushes, "Thanks"

"What would you like to eat sweetheart?" Lily asks

"Pancakes, Toast, Eggs, Muffins, Bacon", Harry says

"I will make it. It will be ready in a minute, I have already made the Muffins I know how you like them so I already made them this morning", Lily replies smiling at Harry

That's when a brown owl flies in.

"I wonder who that could be", James wonders as he takes that letter from the owl, "It's from Remus!"

"Read it out loud then", Lily says smiling

_Dear Prongs and Lily,_

_Boy that sounds strange to me. I can't believe that you are alive. I am really happy that you are alive. And I am not angry with you. I know I should be angry but I'm not. I forgive you Prongs, Lily it doesn't matter now. It was a long time ago. _

_I am glad to hear you are taking the History of Magic position and becoming the Duty Head of House for Gryffindor. You will be great at it Lily. _

_I am also glad to hear about your kids. I can't believe how many children you have now! I can't wait to meet them and that date to meet them is right I be waiting._

_I will see you on the first of September. Prongs don't feel guilty because it is not your fault it is Peter's. You where grieving so you won't thinking clearly enough to know you were being lied too. We will find out why you were lied too. I promise I will help._

_From Moony_

"There you go James he doesn't blame you", Lily says, "Breakfast is ready"

Lily puts a piles of toast, pancakes, eggs, muffins, bacon on the table.

"Enjoy", Lily says

"Thanks mum", Harry says grabbing some pancakes, eggs, toast, a muffin and bacon

"Thanks mum this is great", Terri says picking what she wanted to eat.

Once they finish breakfast. They all help washing and wiping up all except Harry who Lily says doesn't need to do it today because they were celebrating his birthday. Once they were done they move into the living room.

"Time for presents!" Terri says

"You didn't have too", Harry says

"We wanted too. Now let's give you your presents. He is one from us", James says handing him a big present

Harry opens it to find a new truck with 5 compartments with plenty of room.

"It has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it", James says

"Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad", Harry says, "This is great"

"Here is one from me", Ethan says

Harry opened it to find a Basketball.

"I can't wait to play", Harry says

"Here is mine gift", Dylan says

Harry opened it to find a soccer ball.

"That you Dyl", Harry says

"My pleasure. We can have a couple of days playing when I am off work", Dylan says

"Here open mine", Matt says handing him a present

It was a small present. Harry opened it to find a magical camera.

"Thank you Matt. Now I can take pictures of my friends", Harry says smiling

"It was no problem", Matt says

"Here is another from us", Lily says

Harry opens it to find a cell phone.

"It only works in the muggle world. But you might still need one", Lily says

"Thanks mum", Harry says

"Here is another from me" Matt says handing over the present

Harry opens it to find a Translator.

"It translates ancient languages and normal languages too. It even does Runes", Matt explains

"Thank Matt. This will help me with the upcoming year", Harry says to his brother

"I know. That's why I bought it for you", Matt replies

"He is another one from us", James says

Harry unwraps the present and find a black, gold and Blue wrist band with the Potter Family Crest on it and a ring that also had the Potter Family Crest on it. They were beautifully made. Harry really liked them. He felt like part of the family. He quickly puts both on.

"Even through your not the eldest we want you to have this. Everyone else has one and now it is time for you to have the Potter Family Crest", James says smiling at Harry who looked very happy

"Thank you. I love it. I really do now feel like part of the family", Harry says

Lily and James hug Harry tightly and he returns the hug

"Here is another one from us. We thought you might like it", Lily says handing him the parcel

Harry opened it to find 5 different Belts, a Black, Blue, Gold leather belt, a Red, Black and Gold leather belt. Black, a Green, Black and Gold leather Belt, a Purple, Gold and Black Leather Belt, and the last one Black and Gold leather belt. It also had the Potter Family Crest on the buckles. It was great. Harry really liked it. Now he needed some new clothes to go with it.

"Thanks Mum, Thanks Dad", Harry says smiling

"Your welcome. Now lets open your other presents", Lily says

"Open mine next", David says handing Harry a present.

Harry opened it to find a proper size Sneakoscope.

"Thank you Dav", Harry says

"It is meant to be a good one that's what the shop keeper said", David says

"This will come in handy. I really like it", Harry says

"Here is another two from us", Lily says handing him two small presents

Harry opens them to find a black and gold leather wallet and a Black, Blue, Gold money bag. With an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. The money bag had the Potter family Crest on it.

"Thank you Mum thank you dad", Harry says

"Your welcome", James and Lily say

"Here is another from us", James says handing him the square present

Harry opened it to find a marble Wizard Chess Set. It had to be very expensive.

"Thank you. You didn't have too", Harry says blushing

"It was nothing. Now open your other presents", Lily says

"Open mine next", Ravenna says it was an envelope

Harry opened the envelope to find a gift voucher for 50 dollars to Maggie's bookshop in Texas and a wand holster that was Black, Blue and Gold the same colours of the Family Crest.

"Thank you Rav" Harry says hugging his older sister

"No problem. I am glad you like them", Ravenna says

"Here is one just from me. Your brothers and sisters already have one so does your Uncle Moony and Mum now I am giving you one", James says handing Harry a small present

Harry opens it to find a silver mirror with red rubies and gold diamonds around it.

"You speak into it. You just have to say the name of the person. But with me it is Prongs and with Remus is Moony. I don't think Sirius has his on him other wise you can call him with Padfoot and Frank was Roar but of course you can't contact him. Your mother will answer to mum and your sibling to there name. It is the same with their mirrors. Even if you are in different houses you can still talk. I hope you like it", James explains

"I love it. Thank you dad", Harry says hugging his father, "I will use this"

"I bet you will. But make sure you still uses Hedwig. We don't want her feeling left out", James says grinning

"I won't. I will use them equally", Harry replies

"Here is another from us", lily says handing him the wrapped present

Harry opened it to find a Gameboy with 6 different games included.

"Thanks", Harry stuttered out shocked he actually got a Gameboy.

"Your welcome", James says, "Here is another from us"

Harry opened the heavy present to find a pair of roller blades. They were Blue and Gold.

"Thank you. But I don't know how to use them", Harry says disappointed

"I will teach you", Matt says

"Thanks", Harry says cheering up

"What are big brothers for", Matt says grinning

"Here is another from us", James says handing him a rectangle present

Harry opened it to find a beautiful wooden baseball bat with the Potter Crest on it.

"Will you teach me to play dad?" Harry asks his father

"Sure. We will go sometime this weekend", James replies glad that Harry was liking his presents

"Mine next", Terri says grinning handing him a large heavy present

Harry opens it to find a take with a red, black and gold magical snake in it. And all the supplies to go with the snake.

"She says she's your familiar. That's why I got her. I hope you like her. I also got what you needed to take care of her with.", Terri says

"I love her", Harry says taking the snake out she warps arm his arm.

He quickly hugs Terri.

"What are you going to name her?" James asks

"Musca. Do you like that name?" he asks the snake in Parselmouth

'I like it master. I am your familiar', Musca says

"Are you venomous?" Harry asks the snake in Parselmouth

'Yes. But don't worry I will not bite anyone. Only your enemies', Musca hisses

"Thanks", Harry says

"Is she venomous?" Lily asks

"Yes. But she says she won't hurt anyone only my enemies", Harry says

"Good. Do you want to put her down so you can open the rest of your presents?" Lily asks

"I think she is right on my arm", Harry replies

"Here is a small one from us", James says handing Harry the small present

Harry opened it to find a gold, blue, black quill with 'Happy 13th Birthday Harry' engraved on it

"Thank mum. Thanks dad. I will use this at school", Harry says smiling

He had never gotten this many presents in his life. And he was enjoying himself.

"Here is other one from us", Lily says handing him a small box

Harry opened it to find a new watch with a leather band.

"Thanks Mum. Thanks dad. I love it. I always needed a watch", Harry says

"Here is another one from us", James says handing him the heavy present

Harry opened it to find a bowling ball that was Blue/Gold swirls on it.

"Thank you. I don't know how to bowl", Harry states

"We will take you out this afternoon and have a game. We will teach you", James says, "Your Mother wanted us out of the house anyway"

"Thank you Dad, Thank you Mum", Harry says hugging them

"Here is our present", Luke and Jayden say together handing him a parcel.

When Harry opened it, it was full of joke supplies. and a Gift care for 50 dollars to Maggies Gift shop.

"Thanks. They might be useful this coming term", Harry says

"I have no problem with jokes but no hurting anyone", Lily says sternly

"I won't mum. I swear", Harry says

"Here is another present from us", Lily says handing him a square present.

Harry opened it to find a 13th photo album. Where he could put all his photos in for this year.

"Thanks mum, Thank dad", Harry says smiling

"Here is one from me. Remember I told you I am a Marauder and since you already have the cloak. I need to give you these two things to got with it", James says handing him a neatly wrapped present.

Harry opened it quickly to find a wooden chest with a stag, doe, a dog, a wolf, a lion, an owl and a snake on it.

"Tap your wand on it and say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and to lock it say Mischief Managed", James explains grinning

Harry does what he says and the password opens the chest. Inside was a piece of parchment.

"On the Parchment say the same password as before. It is a map of Hogwarts. It never lies and the book is my copy of the Marauders Manual it has a whole lot of prank charms in there and Animagus training (Which I will tell you not to do till your 5th year) and Occlumens, Legilimens training. I would advice you to look into becoming a Occlumens. It might take years to figure out but I am assure you will get there with your IQ. This is my copy. And I am making others for the rest of my children", James explains

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", Harry says to the book with his wand

_Messer's Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Roar_

_are proud to present the Marauders Manual_

"Cool. Thanks dad I will use it wisely. What is a Occlumens and Legilimens?", Harry says

"Occlumens is a protection of the mind. So no one can enter it. Matt, and Rav have already mastered it. David, and Terri are still learning", James explains

"A Legilimens is a person who can read minds using a incarnation. Rav is one", Lily explains

"Cool. I would like to become one", Harry says

"Study the theory and practice the excises and we will help you become it in the summer", Lily says smiling at her happy son

"Thanks mum I will put my best work into this", Harry says

"Don't forget your school work", Lily says

"I will never forget my school work", Harry says

"Here is another one from us. Just something we thought you needed", Lily says handing him a very light present

Harry opened it to find a new book bag it was black, blue and gold and had the Potter Family Crest on it.

"It has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. so it should be light", James says

"Thank you", Harry says smiling, "You really didn't need to spend all this money on me", Harry says slyly

"We wanted to. We missed 12 birthdays and Christmas's we are going to spoil you for a while", Lily says firmly

"Thanks", Harry says hugging both of his parents who hugged them back

"Here is my present Harry", Araya says smiling and handing him a present

Harry opened it to find a pair of dragon hide gloves and a 50 music store voucher.

"Thank you. I haven't got these", Harry says hugging his sister

"Here is another one from us", James says handing him a box

Harry opened it to find a Omniocular.

"Thank you dad. Thanks mum", Harry says again grinning he was really enjoying himself.

"This is mine present", Jamie says handing him his present

It was a pack of Exploding Snap cardsand a deck of regular cards. Also a 50 dollar gift card to Maggie's book shop.

"Thank you. I haven't got my own exploding snap cards and I always wanted a deck of normal cards so I can teach my friends games. And I will use your voucher soon", Harry says

"Here is mine", Deziree says

Deziree had given him a 30 dollar voucher to Maggie's book story

"Thank you". Harry says hugging his little sister

"Here is another one from us", James says handing Harry another present.

Harry opened it to find a Portable CD Player with two CDs with it.

"Thank you", Harry says to his parents

"Your welcome", Lily says

"He is mine", Ellayna says

Ellayna had gotten Harry a gift card to a magical store. And 50 dollars for Maggie's bookshop

"Thank you Ellanya I will use these", Harry says hugging his sister

"Here is mine", Caleb says

It was 30 dollars to a Music Store.

"Thank you Caleb", Harry says

"You're welcome", Caleb replies

"Here is mine", Cheryl says

Cheryl had gotten him Monopoly, Cludeo, Yatzee, and the Game of Life

"Thank you", Harry says hugging his little sister

"Here is another one from us", Lily says handing him an envelope.

He opened it to find a 200 dollar voucher to Maggie's gift shop

"Thank you I will be able to buy a look of books for all this money you all gave me", Harry says thanking everyone

"Look what I made you", Corbin says

Corbin hands him a painting of the whole family. In messy blots. But Harry could tell who they were.

"Thank you Corbin", Harry says

"He is your present. It is to go with Corbin's", Lillian says

He opens it to find a 6 photo frames. He quickly puts Corbin's picture in it.

"He is your present", Emma says shyly handing him a bag

It had a lot of sweets and chocolate in it.

"Thank you", Harry says hugging his little sister.

"Here is mine", Carliana say handing him a picture

"I love it", Harry says hugging his little sister

He put the picture in one of his photo frames.

"Here is my present from me", Lillian says handing over a parcel

In it was 7 Videos: Die Hard 1, Die Hard 2, Die Hard 3 and Die Hard 4, Old Dogs, Sherlock Holmes 1 and Sherlock Holmes 2.

"That you Lil", Harry says hugging his sister

"I am glad you like it", Lillian says

"This is what Alyssa, Kayl and Bryan made you", Lily says handing over three messy pictures.

Harry loved them and put them in the three spare photo frames.

"He is a another present from us", Lily says handing him a long present.

Harry opens it to find a Quidditch ball set.

"Thanks! Anyone want to have a game?" Harry asks

"Sure. Let s grab our brooms", Matt says

"I will play with you too. Harry before you play put Musca in her tank and in your room. But first we have one more present for you it is outside", James says

Harry follows his parents outside with the rest of his siblings. He saw a Blue and Gold Bike with a bow on it standing there.

"That bike is for you", James says grinning, "Here is the helmet"

The helmet was blue and gold just like the bike. Both had to be worth a lot.

"Thank you but I don't know how to ride a bike", Harry says disappointed

"I will teach you. After we play a game of Quidditch", James says grinning

"Thank you", Harry says smiling finally he was going to learn how to ride a bike.

"It is no trouble. I taught all your other siblings and I will teach you. Now lets get this quidditch match started", James says leading Harry out to the back yard

The rest of the day went by really quickly they played Quidditch and Harry learnt how to ride a bike. He was really happy about finally learning. Once he had learnt they all went out for a bike ride but Lily who was baking a cake and Alyssa, Bryan, Corbin and Emma didn't ride. Then Matt taught Harry how to roller blade. Harry learnt it within a hour next they went to the bowling ally. They have a great time lots of laughs and jokes. Harry was having a blast and when it came to diner he got to pick what he wanted. He said pizza. So Lily made pizza and after that they had a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday Harry, Happy birthday to you", everyone sung

"Make a wish sweetheart", Lily says

Harry blows out the candles making a wish that everything will be alright when he got to school with his siblings…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Next we have the family getting their supplies. **

**Harry's Birthday Presents in this chapter**

5 compartment trunk - Lily and James

The Potter Family Crest Wrist Band - Lily and James

The Potter Crest Ring - Lily and James

5 different leather belts = Lily and James

Leather Wallet - Lily and James

Marble Wizard Chess Set - Lily and James

Silver Mirror - Lily and James

Cell Phone - Lily and James

Game Boy plus 6 different games - Lily and James

Roller Blades - Lily and James

Baseball Bat - Lily and James

Watch - Lily and James

Bowling Ball - Lily and James

13th photo Album - Lily and James

Omniocular - Lily and James

200 dollars to Maggie's book shore - Lily and James

Wooden Marauders Chest, Map and Book - James

Book Bag - Lily and James

Portable CD Player with two CDs - Lily and James

Bike - Lily and James

Quidditch Ball Set - Lily and James

Basket Ball - Ethan

Soccer Ball - Dylan

Magical Camera - Matt

Translator - Matt

Sneakoscope. - David

50 Dollars Maggie's Book Shop - Ravenna

Wand Holster - Ravenna

Magical Snake - Terri

Snake Supplies - Terri

Joke supplies - Luke and Jayden

50 dollars Maggie's Gift card - Luke and Jayden

Dragon Hide Gloves - Araya

50 dollars Music store Voucher - Araya

Exploding Snap Cards - Jamie

Deck of Muggle Cards - Jamie

50 dollars Maggie's Book shop - Jamie

30 dollars Maggie's Book Shop - Deziree

Gift Card to a Magical Shop - Ellayna

50 Dollars Maggie's Gift Card - Ellanya

30 Dollars Music Shop - Caleb

Monopoly, Cludeo, Yatzee, and the Game of Life - Cheryl

Hand painted picture of the family - Corbin

Hand painted picture - Carliana

Sweets and Chocolate - Emma

7 videos - Lillian

6 Photo Frames - Lillian


	12. Chapter 11: Supplies and Familiars

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews and for all the people who Alerted and Favourite it made my day. Here is another chapter for my faithful readers. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Supplies and Familiars **

* * *

Over two weeks had passed since he had come to live with his family. He was still adjusting. He imagined he would be for some time, but it was much better. Everyone did they're best to make him feel welcome in everything. They invited him out with them when they went out with they're friends. They played video games; they played outside. All in all, there hadn't been a boring moment. James had taught him how to play baseball, and basketball. He really was having a great time.

He was now feeling much better. His parents had gotten him to a Muggle doctor and had gotten him some inhalers. He was almost over his asthma, and he was glad for it. He hadn't liked it one bit. His illness was also gone and he was very thankful. He had been sick most of the summer and was finally feeling well.

Currently he was outside with Jamie playing with Harry's soccer ball. Jamie and he were just kicking it back and forth, but it was fun.

From the window James watched Harry and Jamie kick the ball to each other. Everyone seemed to have adjusted to Harry's arrival; and Harry appeared to be doing just fine with his new life. That's when an owl flies in with letters attached for Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Ravenna, David, Terri, Araya, Luke and Jayden.

"Kids get in here! Your Hogwarts letters have arrived", James calls

Quickly everyone was in the living room.

"Ethan you first", James says handing him his letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Mr Ethan Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Remind that all third years and above have their own room._

_Term begins on 1__st__ of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

"Dylan your next", James says

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Mr Dylan Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Remind that all third years and above have their own room._

_Term begins on 1__st__ of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

"Matt you next", James says handing Matt a letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Mr Matthew Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Remind that all third years and above have their own room._

_Term begins on 1__st__ of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

_List of books_

_The Standard Book of Spells grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Advanced Potion-making by Libatius Borge_

_Confronting the Faceless by Wilbur Taylor_

_Advance Arithmacy grade 6_

_Ancient Runes grade 6_

_Wizarding Traditions grade 6_

_Advance Transfiguration grade 6_

_From human to animal _

_Wizard Law grade 1 _

_Rules and regulations grade 1_

_History of Magic grade 6 by Mildred Pokes_

_Politics grade 6_

"That's a lot of books", Matt says, "But I am taking a lot of classes"

"Rav you next", James says handing her, her letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Miss Ravenna Potter, _

___We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Remind that all third years and above have their own room._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

Below there was a list of books to get. She was taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Danish, Liberal Arts, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy.

"David your next", Lily says handing him his letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Mr David Potter, _

___We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Remind that all third years and above have their own room._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

Below there was a list of books he needed to get to do with his classes. He was taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, German, Gym, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy.

"Terri your next", James says handing his daughter her letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Miss Terrence Potter, _

___We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Remind that all third years and above have their own room._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

She had the same classes as Harry only deference was that she had liberal Arts.

"Araya he is your letter", James says handing her, her letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Miss Araya Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

There was a list of books and classes she was taking this year. She was taking Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, Astronomy and Liberal Arts.

"Luke, Jayden here are your letters", James says handing them their letters

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Mr Luke Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

Luke was taking Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, and Astronomy.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Mr Jayden Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl._

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

Jayden was taking Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, and Astronomy.

"When are we going to get our books and other equipment?" Terri asks

"Tomorrow. So everyone up early so we can go to Dragon Block", Lily says

"Yes mum", everyone says

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

Dishes clanking, children's voices, silver in dishes were the sounds that accompanied the meals at the Potter house-hold. It reminded Harry a lot of the Weasley home.

"When are we going? I want to get started" Matt asked.

"As soon as we finish breakfast", their father answered.

Breakfast didn't take long after that comment.

"Dad can I go to Maggie's bookshop first to spend my $400 dollars", Harry asks

"Of course you can we will go their first", James says smiling hat how big the smile was on Harry's face

They drive up to Maggie's first. Harry and Terri jump out.

"Can I buy two books with my money?" Terri asks

"Sure. Go on and find something", Lily says smiling

Harry and Terri spend 45 minutes in the bookshop. Harry ended up with 43 books all Fantasy and Supernatural. He spends his 430 dollars worth of vouchers there. Terri spent 40 on 2 books

"Hope you enjoy your books", Maggie says smiling

"I will. Thank you", Harry says as they leave

* * *

All but Harry had all been to Dragon Block before and loved it. Harry was excited to see it for the first time. Maybe next year he could convince the Weasley's and Hermione to come along. They would probably love it.

James drove for almost a half hour before coming to a stop in front of a small inn.

The inn was out of the way of most places. It was two stories tall and painted white, the paint pealing off in areas. There was a small sign on the front of it.

'_Magical Rest Stop_,' Harry read.

Entering the Magical Rest Stop, Harry looked around interestedly. There was a small café that had several small tables around. A door led to an outside patio that also had several tables. There were stairs that led upstairs.

"We need to use the floo," James says to the elderly woman sitting behind the counter. She nodded and pointed to a room in the back, "Thanks," James said before ushering his family to the back room.

Inside the room was a large fire place. "No, I want you to throw the floo powder in and say 'Dragon Block.' This will lead you to a book shop where we will gather your school books before we get everything else."

"Can we get some ice cream at Sue's?" Corbin asks.

"After we finish our shopping", Lily answered.

Ethan, Dyl, Matt, Rav, Dav, Jamie, Araya, Corbin, Luke, Jayden, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Carliana, Bryan, Kalyana, Alyssa, Lily, and James went first. Terri went before Harry, then Harry flooed through the fire place. Harry saw glimpses of several rooms before he tumbled from the grate, falling to his knees.

"You really haven't gotten the hand of flooing, have you?" James says teasing his son

Harry grinned, "No," he brushed off his pants. He didn't think he'd ever get the hang of it.

"Come on", Terri says grabbing a hold of his arm and pulled him towards a stack of books. Harry noted this book store was much larger than the one at Diagon Alley. Hermione would love it here. He'd have to remember to tell her. It didn't take them long to gather they're books.

James paid 200 Galleons for all of them and more that they bought to help them with classes. Especially Potions.

Stepping outside the book store Harry looked around. It was much like Diagon Alley. There was a street in the middle, which they were now standing on, and there were two rows of shops on either side.

"How about we go to the cauldron shop first?" Lily asked smiling. Everyone agreed and they headed right a few stores down.

The cauldron shop, Steele's Cauldrons, was a small building. Entering the shop there were cauldrons stacked on each other. All kids, bronze, steel, metal, everything. Some had designs, some were coloured. _'Snape would kill anyone who brought one of those to class_,' Harry thought. Fifteen minutes later they were finished in Steele's Cauldrons and were headed to the stationary shop. '_Crazy Quills_,' was written on the front. Inside the shop was stuffed with boxes, parchment, different coloured quills, different coloured ink and lots more that Harry couldn't see. He got several bottles of black ink, and a dark green ink bottle. Terri got the same, Matt got blue, Ravenna got dark blue, David got black, Araya got red and Jayden and Luke got black.

Next they went to the wand shop to get Jayden and Luke wands. It took them half an hour to find wands for the both of them. Both of them got the same wands. Elm and Hippogriff feather 11 ½ inches (Nice for Charms). They paid 12 galleons for both of them.

Next was the clothing shop. Which sold muggle and wizard wear. Everyone got new robes. And Harry got a lot of new muggle clothes Lily's insisted. Replacing his old wardrobe. Lily paid 150 Galleons for everyone's clothes.

Next they went to the pet shop. Harry looked around as Matt, Ravenna, Araya, Jayden, Luke, Terri and even Jamie, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb and Lillian were looking for their own pets. What shocked him was seeing Muggle animals. There were kittens, puppies, even some rabbits, birds, tortoises, fish and mice. A trill caught his attention.

And a blue and black phoenix appears out of thin air it trills and lands on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you my familiar?" Harry asks shocked

'Yes', the Phoenix trills

"Are you a girl or boy?" Harry asks

'boy', the Phoenix trills

"Harry," a voice called, making him jump in surprise. Turning around he saw Terri holding up a white and tortoise shell kitten that had startling blue eyes. "What do you think?" She asked as he came closer to inspect the kitten.

"Is it a he or a she?" Harry asks

"It's a she", Terri replies, "What about that phoenix?"

"Boy", Harry replies, "He says his my familiar. Do you think dad will buy him for me?"

"Of course he will", Terri grinned. "I think I want to get this kitten"

"Great." Harry smiled. "What's Matt and the others getting?" he asked curiously. Terri looked toward they're parents to see if Matt was with them, but he wasn't and neither of them could see beyond the cages that were stacked on one another.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him," she finally answered turning back to him.

"Will he let me stroke him?" Terri asks

"Ask him", Harry says

"Can I stroke you?" she asks the male phoenix

The phoenix gives a positive trill and Terri strokes his blue and black feathers.

"He is really pretty. What do you think of my kitten?" Terri asks pulling away

"I like her. She is very pretty", Harry says to his twin scratching the kitten's ears getting a purr in response, "What breed is she?"

"She is a kneazle. I can communicate with her because she is my familiar and that kneazles are a magical breed. People can sometimes understand them", Terri says

"I'm surprised this place has Muggle animals too," Harry comments

"The animal place in Diagon Alley doesn't?" asked Terri curiously. She had thought every magical animal shop would also carry Muggle animals. Harry shook his head. A hand on they're shoulders surprised them and they jumped.

"What have you got?" their father asked, oblivious that he'd just startled the twins.

"I got a Phoenix he says his my familiar", Harry says

"I got this kneazle kitten she also says she's my familiar", Terri says smiling

"What are you going to name them?" he asked petting the kneazle kittens head.

"I haven't decided yet," Terri answered. James turned to Harry.

"Do you want to get the Phoenix if he says you're his Wizard?" James asks Harry

"I do but you don't have too", Harry says quickly

"It's not a problem", he says, "Grab the things you need for a Phoenix and you Terri grab what you need for a Kneazle kitten"

Harry nodded

James went to find Matt and the others

"Well it looks like this little girl finally found an owner," A voice behind them said. Turning around Terri and Harry came face to face with a homely looking man. His name was Mr McKnight.

"What do you mean?" Terri asked Mr McKnight.

"Well, I've had this girl for over a month. Usually the animals, especially the babies, are adopted first. For some reason no one has wanted her before now." Mr McKnight explained before turning to take a look at the kitten. "A very beautiful kitten for a very beautiful girl," he muttered before turning to Harry, "That Phoenix never comes out to great customers"

"He was just meant for Harry. What's the point of he showing himself to other people", Terri says

Mr McKnight nods before looking over their shoulder to find the rest of the family coming up with various cages.

"What did you find Ethan?" Terri asks

"A male Iguana", Ethan says

"What about you Dylan?" Harry asks

"An Sun Owl", Dylan says

"What did you find Matt?" Harry asked Matt

"An male owl and a female Iguanas", Matt says

The Owl was a black and silver owl with silver eyes. Iguana was beautiful. She was really healthy too.

"What did you find Rav?" Terri asks

"I also found a she owl", Ravenna says

The owl was white with gold flecks on her wings and body.

"Did you find anything David?" Harry asks

"Two Hermit Crabs", David says

"What did you find Araya?" Harry asks

"I found a kitten. He's pure cat", Araya replies

"What about you Jayden?" Terri asks

"I got an male Owl and an Orange and Black Magical snake who says he is my familiar", Jay says

Jayden's owl was brown with white flecks. The Magical snake was really pretty. He would match the others in the family perfectly.

"What did you find Luke?" Harry asks

"I found a male Tortoise. He says he is my familiar", Luke says

"I found a German Shepherd puppy and mum is letting me get it. As long as I care for it and I am getting a Lizard who says he is my familiar", Jamie says

"I found a Magical Snake it is Turquoise, Black and Gold. It's a she", Deziree says, "She says she is my familiar"

"I found a rabbit. Mum says I can have her as long as I look after her", Ellayna says

Ellayna's rabbit was black.

"I found a black and white Jack Russell puppy", Caleb says

"I found a Pink, Gold and Black Magical Snake who says she's my familiar", Cheryl says

"Mum says I can have a Guinea Pig. So I got this one", Lillian says

The Guinea pig was white.

The others were too young to have pets.

James paid 450 galleons for everyone's pets and supplies for them. They all left happy except the young kids who didn't get a pet. But Lily says they were having a break and getting ice cream which cheered the younger kids up.

"What are you going to name your pets?" Lily asks her children

"I think Orion for my Iguana. Do you like that?" Ethan asks his pet

'I like it', Orion says

"What about you Dylan?" James asks

"I think Sunny", Dylan says to the Sun Owl

Sunny hoots at his new name

"I think Taurus for my owl", Matt says

Taurus hoots at his new name.

"What about your Iguana?" James asks Matt

"I think Lacerta", Matt says

Lacerta bobs her head in response.

'I like it', she says

"She says she like it. It look likes Parselmouths can talk to all reptiles", Harry says

"Cool", Matt says

"What are you going to name your owl?" James says Rav

"I think Althea. Do you like that?" she asks her owl

Althea hoots happily.

"What are you going to name your Hermit Crabs?" James asks Dav

"Mila and Petor", David replies

"What are you going to name your kneazle kitten?" James asks Terri

"I think Pebbles", Terri says

The kitten purrs at her new name.

"What are you going to name your Phoenix Harry?" Lily asks smiling at the Phoenix sitting on her sons shoulder.

"How about Dorado?" Harry asks the Phoenix

'Yes. I like it", Dorado trills

"He says he likes it", Harry says

"I like it too. But now you have three pets make sure you care for all of them", Lily says

"I will mum. Don't worry", Harry assures her

"What are you going to name your kitten Araya?" James asks his daughter

"I think Bootes suits him", Araya says

The kitten purrs at his knew name.

"What are you going to name your owl Jay?" Harry asks

"What about Crux? Do you like that?" Jayden asks his owl

Crux hoots positivey in response.

"Crux it is then", Jayden says

"What about your snake?" Harry asks

"How about Sculptor?" Jay asks the snake  
'I like it', he hisses

"He likes it", Jay says smiling

"Jay you have three pets now make sure you care for everyone of them", Lily says

"I will mum. Don't worry", Jay days

"What are you going to name your Tortoise Luke?" Lily asks

"How about Serpens?" Luke says

In the tank the tortoise nods his head.

"What about you Jamie? What are you going to name your puppy?" James asks

"I will name him Caelum", Jamie says

The puppy barks in response.

"What about your Lizard?" David asks

"What about Corvus?" Jamie asks the Lizard in Parselmouth and in normal language.

The lizard says yes.

"What about your snake Deziree", Harry asks his little sister

"I will name her Carina. Do you like that?" Deziree asks the snake

'I do Mistress', Carina hisses

"What are you going to name your Rabbit Layna?" Terri asks her little sister

"I will name her Antlia", Ellayna says smiling

"Lovely name. It suits her", Lily says

"What about your puppy Caleb?" Matt asks his brother

"Lucky. Do you like that?" Caleb asks the puppy

Lucky yaps at his new name.

"What are you going to name your snake?" Rav asks Cheryl

"Cassiopeia. Do you like that?" she asks the snake

'I like it', Cassiopeia says

"What about you Lil?" James asks Lillian  
"I am going to name him Indus", Lillian says

"Great name. Let's get moving", Lily says

Once they were finished James made sure to go to the Quidditch shop. They bought Matt and Ravenna a broom servicing kit. Finally finished with the Quidditch shop they decided to head home. They had everything they had came for and more. Now all they had to do was unpack and get their new familiars settled…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting Harry's Friends

**Chapter 12: Meeting Harry's friends**

* * *

_31__st__ of August_

* * *

Over the time Harry was with James and Lily. They had taught Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Rav, Dav, Terri, himself how to produce a Patronus charm. Ethan, Dylan, Matt and Rav had got it to Corporal. Ethan's was an Elephant, Dylan's was a lion, Matt's was a horse and Rav's was a raven. But the others could only get silver mist except for Harry. He had nearly produced a shape the other night. His parents had congratulated him. He was very advanced since the mind block on his mind was gone. He Had practiced and read all of his first and second year books and just to be safe he had read his third year books. He wanted to surprise Snape this year and make his mother and father proud of him. They said they were but all his years at the Dursley's had damaged him. He was glad that his mother was coming to Hogwarts to teach. He wanted a parent there with him. To make sure he was safe this year and his mum promised he will be. She would let no harm come to him. And he believe her. He had His mother, Uncle Remus who he hadn't met and his siblings watching his back. He didn't think anything would come between them. Not even if they got sorted into different houses…

* * *

_1__st__ of September _

* * *

Slowly Harry came to consciousness. He was being shaken awake by someone; opening his eyes he stared at the blurry figure of his father who stood over him.

"Time to get up", James reminded Harry, who nodded his understanding and sat up, "I'm going to wake the others", James says walking out of the room

It had taken a while for Harry to relax around his new family. He still hadn't completely relaxed, but things were better now. There were still many awkward moments but slowly they were diminishing in number.

Sliding off the bed and letting his feet hit the floor he went to the dresser and gathered his clothes for the day then went to the bathroom. He knew from his time here that it was difficult to get the bathroom to himself for more than fifteen minutes at a time, and it would be especially difficult this morning because everyone was starting school, so he settled for just washing his face and running his fingers (still wet from washing his face) through his hair to try and take some of the mess out of it. After quickly dressing he opened the bathroom door and jumped back in surprise.

Matt was standing there and looked as though he'd been about ready to knock on the door when Harry had opened it because his hand was raised.

Matt smiled looking embarrassed. "Sorry", he mumbled sleepily. "You done?"

"Yeah, it's all yours so long as no one bothers you."

Matt snorted. "Yeah, like that's going to happen", and he walked around Harry and shut the bathroom door.

Harry entered the room to start packing his clothes, school stuff and pets.

"Morning", Jamie says from outside the door

"Morning", Harry replies, "Matt's in the bathroom,"

"So is Rav. I'll just have to wait", Jamie says leaving the doorway and back to his room

After double checking to make sure he had everything he would need packed. Musca was in her tank, Dorado was in his cage and so was Hedwig.

Standing up he grabbed his trunk and dragged it outside. _'Might as well get it down the stairs,'_ he thought.

Once his trunk was down stairs he went back up for his animal cages and tank. He put them with his trunk. He saw six other trunks there with various pets beside them.

"Harry?" A voice came from behind him; it was Terri with Pebbles in her cage and her trunk in her other hand and Perseus her snake in its tank of top of the trunk.

"Yeah," Harry stood to face her. She seemed nervous about something.

"Do you think things are going to go okay at school?" Terri asks nervously

"Yeah, I do", he answered, sounding more sure then he was.

He himself was nervous about the upcoming year. How would his friends react? How would the rest of the students at Hogwarts react? Would everyone be okay with it? Would everyone ask questions?

Terri didn't answer but smiled. Harry could _tell_ she was more relieved. He didn't know how he knew; he just did. He guessed it had to do with being twins.

He and Terri entered the dining room where Corbin, Ellayna, Deziree, Caleb, Cheryl, Emma, Lillian, Matt, Bryan, Alyssa, Kalyana, Ethan, Dylan, Ravenna, Luke, Jayden, Carliana, Jamie were already eating.

"Morning!" Corbin said around a mouthful of toast and jelly.

"Morning," Terri and Harry answered in unison as they sat down and began their breakfast.

Their mothers voice came from the kitchen. "You have twenty minutes until we need to floo to England!"

"David hasn't had breakfast", Matt calls into the kitchen.

Lily poked her head into the doorway and sighed. "I guess I'll have to pack something then." She knew that David took forever to get ready and would not be able to get breakfast at the table if he wasn't already there.

"Mum, Dad can you please sign my permission slip for trips out to Hogsmede", Harry asks

"And mine", Ethan says

"And mine", Dylan says

"And mine", Matt says

"And mine", Rav says

"And mine", David says

"And mine", Terri says

"I will now eat your breakfast", Lily says

Twenty minutes later found the Potter family gathered in the living room. Ethan, Dylan, Rav, Dav, Araya, Luke, Jayden, Matt, Terri and Harry all had their trunks in their hands.

Lily, Corbin, Bryan, Emma, Lillian, Ellayna, flooed first. Jamie, Araya, Ravenna, Kalyana, Carliana, Dylan and Luke second. Ethan, Matt, David, Caleb, Deziree and Jayden third. Harry watched as each of them flooed. He wasn't too eager to step into the fireplace. He didn't like the sensation of flooing at all. It might be better if he could keep his balance when he was thrown out of the grate – but then again it might not. Terri flooed next with her trunk, Pebbles and Perseus.

"Let's go", James says with Alyssa on his hip

"Okay", Harry answers before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the spinning sensation that made him feel queasy; he wished he hadn't already eaten breakfast. Finally he felt himself pushed out of the fire grate and opened his eyes in surprise. He would have fallen to the ground had someone not stabled him. Looking up he saw it was Matt and he smiled embarrassed and mumbled his thanks.

"No problem," Matt said with a knowing smile. A green flash came from behind them and their father stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. Harry's blush deepened and he was thankful when no one seemed to notice.

"Is everyone here?" Lily asked a she counted 22 heads. Nodding she told them to follow her. They left the Leakey Cauldron and got into a rental car that was waiting for them. It was previded by Dumbledore. It had plenty of room for all of them. The drive to Kings Cross station took about thirty minutes in the traffic.

"Where do we go?" Luke asks

"We go through the wall over there to get to platform 9 ¾", Harry says to his siblings

His siblings were surprised but they were all alright with it. They had mentioned of a few places in America where there parents would take them that were prominently Wizarding.

The train station was already packed with people. Harry silently hoped no one recognized him or his family, but he knew that was unlikely. He also hoped they didn't see their pets. He was proven right when some people began to stare, some began to whisper and others outright gaped at them. Harry noted Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Ravenna, David, Terri, Araya, Luke, Jayden, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Jamie, Carliana, and Corbin all seemed to feel as out of place as he did; but their parents took it in stride as they made their way the Hogwarts Express.

Climbing on the train they quickly located a big empty cabin which had 14 seats enough seats to fit Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Rav, Dav, Terri, Araya, Luke, Jay himself and his friends. James lifted their trunks into the overhead compartments as well as their familiars.

"Have a good trip. I will see you all at the welcome feast", Lily says as she hugged Matt and the others.

"Make sure you write me and your other siblings", James says hugging his children

"We will, dad", Matt answered

"Make sure you do your best at school. And pull lots of pranks", James says grinning

"James!" Lily exclaims

"They need to take on the Marauder name", James says in his defence

Lily sighs giving up. She knew sooner or later she would have to put her children in detention.

"Can we wait outside? I want to see if the Weasley's are here yet," Harry asked after a moment. "They'll want to meet you",

"Sure", James said as they all left the big train compartment.

It didn't take long to spot a group of red heads that were undoubtedly the Weasley's with Hermione and Neville with them.

"There they are," Harry said as he pointed in the direction where the Weasley's were.

"Well, let's head over there then," said Lily.

The Weasley's must have been looking for them as well because it didn't take them long to locate the Potter's coming toward them.

The whole situation seemed very awkward as everyone stood there. Harry decided that he needed to make the first move.

"Um… This is Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Rav, Dav, Terri, Araya, Luke, Jay, Jamie, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin, Carliana, Bryan, Kalyana and Alyssa" He introduced.

That seemed to be enough to get everyone out of they're stupor as.

"This is Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville. And this is my husband Arthur", Mrs Weasley says introduced her family. Harry smiled as Arthur began asking his parents about they're life in the Muggle world. Molly took the importunately to come and give him a hug.

"How are you, Harry?" She asked after releasing him.

Harry smiled. "I'm doing well, Mrs Weasley."

"I'm glad… though this comes as a rather large shock", Mrs Weasley says

"I know; it did for me too", Harry says

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're doing well", Mrs Weasley says

"Mum, dad these are my best friends. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom", Harry says introducing them

"It is a pleasure to meet Harry's friends. Who had stuck by him for the last 2 years. We like to thank all of you for what you have done", Lily says

"It was not a problem Mrs Potter", Mrs Weasley says

"Please call me Lily", Lily says smiling

"And you call me Molly", Mrs Weasley says

"Neville you look just like your parents", James comments

"Did you know them?" Neville asks shocked

"Frank was one of my best friends and Alice was Lily's best friend. I am really sorry for what happened to them. I know they would be proud of you", James says

"Thank you Mr Potter. Can you tell me about my parents sometime?" Neville asks blushing

"I will. I have lots of stories to tell about Frank and I am sure Lily has a lot to tell you about Alice. How about this during the next holidays you come to ours and Lily and I will tell you all about your parents", James says

Neville grins, "Sure. I will clear it with Gran soon"

The whistle on the Hogwarts Express decided at that time to announce the time to load the train. Everyone quickly – and awkwardly – said goodbye. Harry could tell his parents weren't too thrilled by letting them go. But Lily would see them at Hogwarts in a couple of hours.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny followed Harry and his siblings into the compartment.

"What are your names and ages?" Hermione says breaking the ice

"We already know their name", Ron says

"They were shortened I could tell. So please tell us your full names", Hermione says

"As long as you go first", Matt says

"Well I am Hermione Jean Granger I am 13", Hermione says

"I am Ronald Bilius Weasley but call me Ron I am also 13", Ron says

"I am Neville Franklin Longbottom I am 13", Neville replies

"I am Ginvera Molly Weasley but please call me Ginny. I am 12", Ginny says smiling

"I guess it is our turn. I am Ethan Blythe I am 17 years old", Ethan says

"I am Dylan Ryan I am also 17 years old", Dylan says

"I am Matthew Remus Potter I am 16 years old", Matt says

"I am Ravenna Minerva but please call me Rav I am 15", Ravenna says

"I am David Sirius but call me Dav if you want. I am 14", David says

David had black hair and hazel eyes

"I am Terrence Mayra I am Harry's twin. Call me Terri", Terri says

"I am Araya Alice. Call me Ara. I am 12", Araya says smiling

"Are you named after my mother?" Neville asks shocked

"Yes. She was mums best friend after all", Araya replies

"I am Luke Walter…", Luke starts

"And I am Jayden Franklin…", Jayden says

"We are twins", they say together

"Call me Jay", Jayden says

"We are 11", Luke says

"Thanks for al your birthday presents. Here Neville this is for you", Harry says handing him a plant

It was not just any plant it was Mimbulus mimbletonia, Neville nearly fainted.

"Thanks", he stuttered out

"You deserve a good present for helping me. Thanks", Harry says

"I will take good care of it I promise", Neville says

"Do you have your own room now Harry?" Hermione asks

"Yes. It's a big house wait to you see it", Harry replies

"Did you end up celebrating you birthday?" Hermione asks

"Yes. And what to you see the presents mum, dad and my siblings got me", Harry says grinning

"What are your wands made out off?" Ravenna asks

Harry smiles everyone was getting along fine. His fears vanished.

"Mine is vine wood, dragon heartstring 10 inches", Hermione says

"Mine is cherry, unicorn tail hair 11 inches", Neville says

"Mine is willow, 14 inches, unicorn tail hair", Ron says

"What are Fred and George's wands made out of?" Harry asks curiously

"Fred's is Dogwood and Abraxan Feather 12 inches. Good for Mischief", Ron says, "George's is Larch Wood and Aethonon Feather 12 inches. Hidden Talent Wand"

"Mine Yew and Unicorn hair 10 inches. What about you?" Ginny asks

**"**Mine is Beech Wood and Sun Owl Feather 12 inches", Ethan says

"Mine is Cedar Wood and Abraxan Feather 12 inches", Dylan says

"Mine is Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring, 11 ½ inches. Nice for Ancient Runes", Matt says

"Mine is Rosewood and pregnant Unicorn Hair, 10 ½ inches Nice for Arithmacy", Ravenna replies

"Mine is Red Oak and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches Nice for Duelling", David says

"Mine is Laurel Wood and Blue Phoenix feather, 10 ¼ inches Nice for Charms. It cannot perform a dishonourable act", Terri says

"That is rare. I read about those", Hermione says

"Mine is Vine Wood and Pegasus Feather, 10 ½ inches Nice for Transfiguration", Araya says

"Ours are brother wands they are made up of…", Luke starts

"Elm and Hippogriff feather 11 ½ inches…", Jayden says

"Nice for Charms", Luke says

"They talk like Fred and George", Ron comments

"They are like Fred and George. Terri and I are starting to twin speak. But it may take a while because we have been separated for 12 years", Harry explains

"I am sure you two will reconnect", Hermione says

"We will", they both say

"Isn't it great that Hogwarts now allows other pets. I think it is brilliant", Ginny says

"It is great. Because of the pets we have we didn't want to leave them at home", Terri says

"What pets do you have and what are their names?" Ginny says

"I have a male Iguana named Orion and a Magical snake in is Light Red and Silver Magical snake named Lyra", Ethan says

"I have a Purple and Blue Magical snake named Pisces, and a Sun Owl named Sunny", Dylan replies

"I have an Owl called Taurus and a Iguana named Lacerta ", Matt says

"I have an Owl named Althea, a Cat named Aquila and a Blue and Gold Magical Snake called Mensa", Ravenna says

"I have a Dog named Pictor, Purple and Gold magical snake called Fornax and Hermit Crabs named Mila and Petor ", David says

"I have a Green and gold Magical Snake called Perseus and a kneazle kitten called Pebbles", Terri says

"I have a Blue Phoenix named Dorado and a red and black Magical Snake: Musca", Harry says grinning at the shocked expressions on his friends faces.

"You have a Phoenix?" Hermione asks

Harry stands up and gets Dorado's cage.

"Wow. He is beautiful. You're so lucky. When do you get him and the snake?" Ginny asks

"I got Dorado from a magical pet shop. Dad bought him for me and I got Musca from Terri as a belated birthday present", Harry explains

"I have a Magical Snake called Sculptor", Jay says

"Can we see your snakes?" Ron asks

Both Ethan, Dylan, Ravenna, David, Terri, Harry and Jay get up again and grab their snakes tanks.

"Will you meet my friends?" Harry asks in Parselmouth

'Of course I am your familiar', Musca replies

Terri was having the same conversation with her snake and so was Eth, Dyl, Rav, Dav and Jay

Harry's friends looked at her in awe. They couldn't believe that she was also a parselmouth. Soon the 7 snakes were wrapped around Ethan's, Dylan's, Ravenna's, Daivd's, Harry, Terri's and Jay's arms.

"They are pretty. I wish I could talk to them", Ginny says

"I will translate for you", Harry offers

"Are they venomous?" Neville asks a little afraid

"Yes. But they won't hurt my friends", Harry replies

"Moving on I have a Budgie called Gemini and a Kitten called Bootes", Araya says

"I have an Owl called Crux and a Puppy called Cetus and you already meet my snake", Jayden says

"I have a Puppy called Pavo and a Tortoise called Serpens", Luke says

"What pets do you have?" Araya asks

"I have a cat and kneazle mix called Crookshanks", Hermione replies

"I have a toad named Trevor. And I got an owl for my birthday and I called her Star", Neville replies

"I have a rat named Scabbers", Ron says

"With the money dad won I was able to by a kitten. I named her Norma", Ginny says smiling

"All great pets", Ravenna says

"I am glad you were able to get a pet Ginny", Harry says smiling at Ginny

"How many of you are Parselmouths? And who?" Hermione asks

"I am of course", Harry says

"I am", Ethan says

"I am", Dylan says

"I am", Terri says

"I am", Rav says

"I am", David says

"I am", Luke says

"I am", Jayden replies

"Then there is our brothers and sisters Jamie, Deziree, Lillian, Emma, Cheryl, Carliana, and Bryan", Harry replies

"So many", Ginny says

"Parselmouths run In our family", Terri explains

"Can you believe we all get are own rooms at Hogwarts but the first and second years", Hermione says excitedly

"I love the new improvements made. At least I will have a place for my 3 pets", Harry says smiling

"What subjects are you guys taking this year?" Ravenna asks

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Wizarding Traditions, English, Geography, Gym, Liberal arts, Charms, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Politics, Herbology, History of Magic, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Dutch, Ancient Languages, Divination, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, Muggle Self Defence, Care of Muggle Creatures, and Care of Magical Creatures, Journalism, and Duelling", Hermione says

"How are on earth are you taking all those subjects?" Ron asks surprised

"I am being given a time turner", Hermione says

"What are you taking Ron?" Harry asks changing the subject

"Gym, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Duelling, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures", Ron says

"I'm the same but I also have Healing, Ancient Runes and Danish and not duelling", Neville says

"I am taking the basic subjects plus Care of Muggle Creatures, Gym and Liberal Arts", Ginny says grinning

"What about all of you?" Neville asks

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, German, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Care of Muggle Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Self Defence, Astronomy, Vet Studies", Dylan says

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, French, Mind Healing, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Self Defence and Astronomy", Ethan says

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Wizarding Traditions, Gym, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Wizard Law, Duelling, Russian, History of Magic, Muggle Self Defence and Politics", Matt says

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Danish, Liberal Arts, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Self Defence and Astronomy", Ravenna says

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Languages, Ancient Runes, Charms, German, Gym, Italian, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Self Defence, Duelling, and Astronomy", David says

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Languages, Ancient Runes, Charms, Healing, French, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Liberal Arts, Journalism_, _Gym Muggle Self Defence and Astronomy", Terri replies

"I am taking Arithmacy, Ancient Languages, Ancient Runes, Charms, French, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, Astronomy, Duelling, Muggle Self Defence and Wizarding Traditions", Harry says

"That's a lot of subjects are you sure you can handle it?" Hermione asks

"Yes. I had a blocker of my mind before now it is gone I have a photographic memory and a high IQ high analytical abilities. I will have no trouble this year. Mum would kill me if I didn't get good grades", Harry explains

"I thought we were going to do our subjects together", Ron says

"Mum told my Divination was only a subject that can be taught to a seer and I haven't got that gift. So why bother taking the class?" Harry asks

"I understand now. But I am not changing mine yet", Ron says

"Who put the blocker on your mind?" Ginny asks

"We don't know. But my parents are looking into it", Harry says

"I am taking Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, Astronomy, Liberal Arts, English, Geography, and Care of Muggle Creatures", Araya says

"We are both taking Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Muggle Creature, English…", Jayden starts

"…Geography, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy and Gym", Luke finshes

"Can you believe they are posting Dementors around the school how are we meant to defend ourselves against them", Hermione says angry

"Mum and dad taught as the Patronus Charm. Only Ethan, Dylan, Matt and Rav have got a shape. I have nearly got it. The others only get silver mist", Harry explains

"That is really advanced", Hermione says

"It is and it's hard to learn", Terri replies

"Do you all like playing Quidditch?" Ron asks

"Yes. I play beater", Matt says

"I play chaser", Ravenna says

"I play keeper", David says

"I don't pley", Terri says

"I play keeper", Ethan says

"I play Beater", Dylan says

"I play chaser", Araya says

"We play beaters", Jayden and Luke say together

"What about all of you?" Araya asks

"None of us play", Ron replies

"Who do you think the new teachers will be?" Hermione asks

"Don't know but they better be good", Matt says

The Potter children share a look they knew their Uncle Moony and their Mother were going to be two of the teachers. But they weren't going to tell them that. It was going to be a surprise.

"So what did you all do this holiday's?" Hermione asks

They spend the rest of the time sharing stories of their lives and Harry happily relaxed. Only thing now was to get through the sorting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Next we have the sorting and the new teachers.**


	14. Chapter 13: Sorting & New Teachers

**Chapter 13: Sorting & New Teachers**

* * *

After hours of talking them all finally get changed into their robes. Half hour later they arrived at Hogsmede station. Harry, his siblings and friends disembark the train to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr Potter", she says looking directly at Harry.

"Hello, Professor", Harry says politely back, "If Terri gets sorted into Gryffindor can we share a room. We are twins and we have been separated for so long"

"Of course you can share a room if you want. I will let the house elves know if she gets sorted into Gryffindor", Professor McGonagall says smiling

"Thank you Professor", Terri and Harry say at once

She smiled and turned to the rest of the Potter children.

"You all will be sorted separately. Follow me", she turned on her heel.

"Good luck", Harry says to them

"Thanks", they reply

* * *

Harry sat nervously at Gryffindor table.

"Why are you so nervous?" Hermione asks her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Because he doesn't want his brothers or sisters in Slytherin", Ron spoke up.

"I don't care if they end up in Slytherin", Harry spoke up giving Ron a look.

"Why not!" Ron asks in surprise. "Surely you don't want them in Slytherin!"

"I don't care if they are in Slytherin", Harry repeated calmly. "It's so stupid how everyone is so obsessed with the different houses. Surely a _hat_ can't decide what a person is going to be like through they're school years here. People change; especially teenagers. Someone may be better suited for one house and then a few years later be better in another"

Ron started again but Hermione spoke up before he could continue.

"He's right Ron. People change, and the qualities in people change"

Ron huffed but didn't say anymore.

"Ron, remember how I told you that hat wanted to put me in Slytherin? Do you think I'd be better off in Slytherin right now?"

Ron begrudgingly answered with a no.

"Why didn't you tell us your mother was going to be a teacher?" Hermione asks Harry

"I wanted it to be a surprise", Harry says

"They are starting", Neville says, "Good luck with your siblings"

"Thanks Nev", Harry replies

Dumbledore picked that time to stand up and announce the sorting.

The hat begun to sing once it was finished. It begun to sort the students.

Ten first years ended up in Slytherin. Ten in Ravenclaw. Ten in Gryffindor and eight in Hufflepuff. Finally Dumbledore stood again.

"Welcome, first years, to your new houses. Now as you all know, we have 9 new transfer students. I know you have all been informed that Lily and James Potter are in fact alive. Potter, Ethan… please take a seat on the stool."

Whispers broke out as Ethan slowly stepped onto the stage and took his seat. Harry could see he was nervous but he was hiding it well. The sorting hat wasn't on his head two minutes before it yelled out.

"Ravenclaw!"

All the Ravenclaw's clap loudly

"Potter Dylan", Dumbledore says

"Ravenclaw", the hat calls again

"Potter Matthew", Dumbledore calls

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor house applauded excitedly; some even stood from they're seats. Matt made his way to Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Dumbledore again brought the attention back to him.

"Potter, Ravenna", he calls and watched as Rav climbed onto the stage and took her seat. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation.

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat finally called.

All Ravenclaw's applaud and Rav goes to sit with her new house mates.

"Potter David", Dumbledore calls

Dav goes up and sits on the seat. A few seconds later the hat calls

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

Everyone gasps. They didn't expect Harry Potters brother to be put in Slytherin. Harry claps and so does Matt, Rav and the teachers. Soon everyone was clapping.

"Potter Terrence", Dumbledore calls

Harry could actually _feel_ her nervousness it was so strong. But he knew she should be alright.

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

Gryffindor's stood up and clap and cheer. Terri blushes and sits next to Harry.

"You did great. Welcome to Gryffindor", Harry says to his twin

"Thanks", Terri says

"Potter Araya", Dumbledore calls

"Hufflepuff!" the hat calls

Everyone claps and the Hufflepuff's cheer.

"Potter Jayden", Dumbledore calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls only being on Jayden's head a second

"Potter Luke", Dumbledore calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls only being on Luke's head a second

All the Gryffindor's cheer having gotten 5 of the 10 Potters. Ravenclaw got 3, Hufflepuff got 1 and Slytherin got 1.

"Congratulations Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin on your new members", Dumbledore says, "Onto other business, we have a new additions to our staff as you have most likely noticed. We are starting new subjects at Hogwarts this year. I will introduce their name and subject. I want you to welcome Professor Remus Lupin as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." Most student's clapped in welcome. All the Potter's clap loudly

"Professor Lance Abramson he will be teaching Wizard Law", Dumbledore says as everyone claps, "Next Professor Lily Potter who will taking over from Professor Binns in History of Magic and is duty Head of Gryffindor House"

Everyone but the Slytherin's but David clap loudly clap to have gotten rid of Binns and Gryffindor's all stand up and cheer.

"Next Professor Rubues Hagrid as Care of Magical Creature Professor", Dumbledore continues

All Gryffindor's cheer loudly and wave at the half giant. Hagrid waves back glad at the reception he was getting.

"Next a new subject for the first years and up is Care of Muggle Creatures which will be taught by Professor Nickolas Dickson", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps especially the first years. They get a new subject.

"Next Professor Caitlin Nickles as Healing Professor and Duty Head of Hufflepuff House", Dubledore says

Everyone at Hufflepuff clap loudly.

"Next we have Professor Summer Raines as Journalism Professor", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps and some are even smiling.

"Next we have Professor Kylie Daivds as Publishing Professor", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps loudly.

"Next we have Professor Lance Towns as Duelling Professor", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps loudly again

"Next we have Professor Ted Tonks as Muggle Studies Professor", Dumbledore continues

Everyone claps politely.

"Next Professor Patrick Riley as Muggle Law Professor then Professor Andromeda Tonks as Wizarding Traditions Professor", Dumbledore continues

Everyone claps

"Next we have Professor Randall Luks as Financial Management Professor then Professor Jared Townsend as Politics Professor then Professor Laila Howard of our Warding Professor. Then Professor Peter Walker as Danish Language Professor, then Professor Rachael Thatcher as Spanish Language Professor. Next we have Professor Krista Spades as French language Professor, Professor Adrian Ivanov as Russian Language Professor , Professor Emi Maki as Japanese Language Professor, Professor Cheng Lee as Chinese Language Professor, Professor Boyko Dimov Bulgarian Language Professor, Professor Bastiaan Aakster as Dutch Language Professor, Alexandra Floros as Greek Language Professor. Then the Liberal Arts Professors Sarah Turner and Leanne Timber who will be offering Dancing, Singing, Band, Art, Photography, and Drama", Dubledore says

All the girls clap loudly.

"Next we have our Gym Professors John and Mark Davidson. Who will be offering Running, tennis, dodge ball, soccer, football, rugby, netball, basketball, Water polo, Softball, Volley Ball, Gymnastics, Boxing, Biking, badminton, Baseball, Bowling, Roller Blading, swimming, archery and fencing. Gym is mandatory this year", Dumbledore says

So groan and others are happy they could excises.

"Then Professor Jackson Toby as Mind Healing Professor", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps

"Then Professor Scott Maxwell as Vet Studies Professor", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps politely

"Then Professor Patt Walter and Professor Heather Walter will be teaching Muggle self defence", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps. Most people were happy they would get a chance to protect themselves.

"Professor Judy French is English Professor and Professor Jonathan Trent is geography professor", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps

"Ancient Language Professor is Fredrick Marks who will be teaching Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Hebrew, Ancient Arabian, Ancient Latin, Ancient Chinese, Ancient Japanese", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps glad to have a new subject.

"Now we already have Professor Bathsheba Babbling duty Head of Ravenclaw and Ancient Runes Professor and Professor Aurora Sinistra as Dupy Head of Slytherin House and Astronomy Professor", Dumbledore says

Everyone claps

"And lastly we now have a School Councillor she is named Miss Naomi Rock. Please feel free to take to her about any of your problems. Now that's all please tuck in", Dumbledore says

Dumbledore sits down and food appeared on the plates.

"I am glad I am in Gryffindor like you", Terri says to her brother

"I am glad too. I don't want to be separated by you", Harry says

They eat and talk Harry looks around at his other siblings Ravenna, Ethan and Dylan were talking to some of their house mates, Araya was also talking to her house mates, David was taking to Blaise Zabini and Jayden and Luke were talking to the other first year Gryffindor's. He looked at his mother and his mother smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Everything was great.

"Mr and Miss Potter I have cleared it with the headmaster for you too to share a room. You will find all your things in there", McGonagall says as they leave the great hall.

"Where are we going?" Terri asks Harry

"We are going to the seventh floor. Be careful of the stair cases they like to change", Harry says leading her to the portrait of the Gryffindor common room, "Belladonna", Harry says to the Fat Lady

"Thank you and I'm glad you have your parents back", the Fat Lady says smiling at Harry

"Thanks", Harry says leading Terri into the common room

"Wow. This is great where is are room?" Terri asks

"Lets look", Harry says looking at bits of paper attached to each dorm, "Here we are"

They open the door to find a medium sized room their belongs were already unpacked but their pets. Harry quickly lets Dorado and Hedwig out while Terri lets Pebbles out of her cage.

"This is a great room", Terri says

"It is. Let's get changed we have a big day tomorrow", Harry says

Both Terri and Harry were happy to be together. The next day was going to be a challenge…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	15. Chapter 14: First Day

**Author's Note: I have added bits to previses chapters I have also added two more kids and I promise that is the last one. Her name is Alyssa Jasmine Potter and Tatyana Spirit Potter they both are two**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I got some of this from Forging Destiny by White Angel of Auralon. Please go and check out her story.**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to White angel of Auralon**

* * *

**Chapter 14: First Day**

* * *

_Monday September 2__nd_

* * *

Harry woke up first putting on his glasses he realised it was 6.45 in the morning. Breakfast would be served in an hour and 15 minutes. He decides to wake Terri up then have a shower and then unpack.

"Terri wake up", Harry says shaking her a wake

"What", she murmured

"It's the first day of classes. We need to unpack and have a shower", Harry says

That quickly wakes Terri up and she gets up out of bed.

"I will go for a shower first while you unpack and then you", Harry says

"Ok. When do we get our timetables?" Terri asks

"We get them at Breakfast and breakfast starts at 8. So we better get ready", Harry says going for a shower

Harry has a quick shower of about 15 minutes before he gets out and changes before going back to his dorm. He saw Terri had unpacked some of her stuff and was feeding her snake and Pebbles

"Shower is all yours", Harry says to his twin

"Thanks. I will go for a quick shower then finish sorting out my stuff", Terri says collecting her stuff for a shower and then going into the bathroom.

"Musca here is your breakfast", Harry says dropping dead mouse into her tank

'Thanks master. Can I go exploring the castle?' she asks

"Yes but stay out of sight", Harry says taking her out and putting her on the floor

'Thanks. I will find you later', Musca says slithering away

After she was gone Harry puts his clothes in the closet and his shoes at the bottom along with his bowling shoes and roller blades. He also put up pictures of the family and the drawings Alyssa, Bryan, Kalyana, Carliana and Corbin made for him. By the time he was down Terri was out of the shower and into her school robes. Last night Harry had added the Gryffindor crest to her robes.

"How do I look?" Terri asks

"You look great. We have 15 minutes before breakfast. So you have time to finish unpacking", Harry says, "By the way I let Musca out of her tank"

"I think I will let Perseus out too", Terri says walking over to the tank and taking her snake out, "Go and explore but be careful", Terri says to the snake putting him down on the ground

'I will', Perseus hisses slithering away

Terri finishes unpacking her trunk quickly. She also put up pictures.

"Time to go", Harry says stuffing his Invisibility cloak, and Magical Mirror (that was connected to his dad, mum and siblings) into his new book bag along with the Marauders Map.

"I'm ready", Terri says grabbing her book bag and following Harry out of their room and out the portrait whole

Harry could feel her nervousness.

"You don't have to be nervous. I think we will have most of our classes together", Harry says wrapping an arm around Terri's wriest.

"I know. But I still am", Terri says

"Don't worry. I was the same when I first came here. The feeling will pass after you have been to your classes", Harry says calming her as they enter the Great Hall

They quickly take a seat where Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny were. Harry could see Matt at the top of the table talking to some 6th years. Luke and Jayden were talking to Fred and George probably planning a prank. Harry looked at the other house tables Araya was sitting with the Hufflepuff's someone had added the Hufflepuff's crest to her robes and she was happily talking. Harry looked over at Rav and found her taking to some 5th years. Ethan and Dylan were talking to 7th year Ravenclaw's. They also had the house crest added to their clothing. David was taking to a Slytherin's name Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy was glaring at them. Harry smiled all of his siblings were happy that in turn made him happy. He was glad they decided to go to school with him.

Harry looked at the head table to see his Mother talking with his Uncle Moony. And Professor Snape was glaring at them. Harry's mum glared at him which he quickly turned away.

Sensing his eyes she turns and smiles at him.

"Have a good day", she mouths to him, "Come to my quarters tonight bring your siblings"

"I will", Harry mouths back

"Mr Potter here is your timetable for the year", Professor McGonagall says handing him a piece of parchment after which she turned to the others.

His time table was:

* * *

**Timetable Harry James Potter**

**Monday**

09.00 – 10.50 Arithmacy (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
16.00 – 16.55 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)

17.00 – 18.00 Gym (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Tuesday**

09.00 – 10.50 English (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 History of Magic (all houses)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
16.00 – 16.55 Healing (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Wizarding Traditions (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner  
21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

**Wednesday**

09.00 – 10.50 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 14.55 Arithmacy (all houses)  
15.00 – 15.55 French (all houses)  
16.00 – 16.55 Gym (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Duelling (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Thursday**

09.00 – 10.50 Ancient Runes (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 16.00 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 History of Magic (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Ancient Languages (all houses)

18.30– 19.30 Dinner

**Friday**

09.00 – 10.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 Ancient Runes (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Muggle Self Defence (All houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

* * *

"Can I see yours Terri?" Harry asks

"Sure as long as I see yours deal?" Terri asks

"Sure here", Harry handing her his timetable and Terri handing hers to him

* * *

**Timetable Terrence Mayra Potter**

**Monday**

09.00 – 10.50 Arithmacy (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
16.00 – 16.55 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)

17.00 – 18.00 Gym (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Tuesday**

09.00 – 10.50 English (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 History of Magic (all houses)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
16.00 – 16.55 Healing (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Liberal Arts (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner  
21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

**Wednesday**

09.00 – 10.50 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 14.55 Arithmacy (all houses)  
15.00 – 15.55 French (all houses)  
16.00 – 16.55 Gym (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Journalism (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Thursday**

09.00 – 10.50 Ancient Runes (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 16.00 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 History of Magic (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Ancient Languages (all Houses)

18.30– 19.30 Dinner

**Friday**

09.00 – 10.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 Ancient Runes (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Muggle Self Defence (All houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

* * *

"We all have the same classes but Journalism and Liberal Arts. That's a good thing", Harry comments

"I am glad I don't know my way around the school. I don't want to get lost", Terri replies

"On the back of the timetable is a map to get to Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Ron can I see your time table?" Harry asks his best friend

"Hand over yours then", Ron says

Harry does then Ron does they both look at each other's time table Ron had:

* * *

**Ronald Bilius Weasley: Timetable**

**Monday**

09.00 – 10.50 Divination (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
16.00 – 16.55 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)

17.00 – 18.00 Gym (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Tuesday**

09.00 – 10.50 Free Block  
11.00 – 12.50 History of Magic (all houses)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
16.00 – 16.55 Free Block

17.00 – 18.00 Free Block

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner  
21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

**Wednesday**

09.00 – 10.50 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 14.55 Divination (All Houses)  
15.00 – 15.55 Free Block  
16.00 – 16.55 Gym (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Duelling (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Thursday**

09.00 – 10.50 Free Block  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 16.00 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 History of Magic (All Houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Free Time

18.30– 19.30 Dinner

**Friday**

09.00 – 10.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 Free Block

17.00 – 18.30 Free Block

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

* * *

"You have a lot of free blocks", Harry comments handing Ron's timetable back to him and collecting his own.

"Well you are taking to many classes", Ron says smiling

"Can I see yours Neville? I will give you mine", Harry asks

"Sure here it is", Neville says trading timetables.

* * *

**Timetable: Neville Franklin Longbottom**

**Monday**

09.00 – 10.50 Divination (All Houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
16.00 – 16.55 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)

17.00 – 18.00 Gym (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Tuesday**

09.00 – 10.50 Free Block  
11.00 – 12.50 History of Magic (all houses)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
16.00 – 16.55 Healing (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Free Block

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner  
21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

**Wednesday**

09.00 – 10.50 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 14.55 Divination (All Houses)  
15.00 – 15.55 Danish (all houses)  
16.00 – 16.55 Gym (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Free Block (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Thursday**

09.00 – 10.50 Ancient Runes (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 16.00 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 History of Magic (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Ancient Languages (all houses)

18.30– 19.30 Dinner

**Friday**

09.00 – 10.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 Ancient Runes (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Free Block

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

* * *

"You have a three free blocks. But other than that we are taking the same classes but Danish and Divination", Harry comments handing the timetable back to Neville.

"What about you Hermione can we see your timetable?" Harry asks his other best friend

"Sure here you go", Hermione says handing it over and Harry hands his over.

* * *

**Timetable Hermione Jean Granger**

**Monday**

09.00 – 10.50 Arithmacy, Divination, Muggle Studies (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
16.00 – 16.55 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)

17.00 – 18.00 Gym (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Tuesday**

09.00 – 10.50 English, Greek, Dutch, Bulgarian (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 History of Magic (all houses)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
16.00 – 16.55 Healing, Geography (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Wizarding Traditions, Liberal Arts (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner  
21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

**Wednesday**

09.00 – 10.50 Charms (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 14.55 Arithmacy, Divination, Muggle Studies (all houses)  
15.00 – 15.55 French, Danish, Italian (all houses)  
16.00 – 16.55 Gym (all houses)

17.00 – 18.00 Journalism, Duelling (all houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

**Thursday**

09.00 – 10.50 Ancient Runes, Care of Muggle Creatures, Politics (all houses)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 16.00 Defence against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 History of Magic (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Ancient Languages, German, Spanish (all houses)

18.30– 19.30 Dinner

**Friday**

09.00 – 10.50 Herbology (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)  
11.00 – 12.50 Potions (Gryffindor, Slytherin)  
13.00 – 14.00 lunch  
14.00 – 15.50 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)  
16.00 – 16.55 Ancient Runes, Care of Muggle Creatures, Politics (all houses)

17.00 – 18.30 Muggle Self Defence, Chinese, Japanese, Russian (All houses)

18.30 – 19.30 Dinner

21.00 – 22.55 Astronomy (all houses)

* * *

"That is a lot Hermione. You are taking 33 classes. How are you going to handle the homework?" Harry asks her giving her, her timetable back

"I am sure. What about you your how timetable is full up. Will you be able to handle it? You are taking 17 classes" Hermione asks

"I will without the block I am fine and have a photographic memory. I will be fine but I will ask my mum for help if I need. She said to always come to her", Harry says

"We are really happy for you Harry. I am glad you have a parent to turn too", Hermione says

"I am glad too. Terri, Hermione it is time to go to Arithmacy", Harry says grabbing his book back

"Is that book bag new?" Hermione asks looking at it she really liked it

"It is mum and dad gave it to me as a belated birthday present. It is the family colours and crest on it. It has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. I have all my books in it plus other things", Harry says as they walk to their new class

"I wish I had one", Hermione says

Harry grins he knew now what to get her for her birthday. He would have to ask his mother or father about where to get one but Harry knew Hermione's favourite colours were Purple and Yellow so he will have it down in those colours. As they walked Harry pointed out things to Terri showing her around.

"This Castle is so big", Terri says

"It is don't worry I will make sure you won't get lost", Harry says to his twin

He could _feel _her gratitude.

"You're a great big brother Harry", Hermione says

"He is isn't he?" Terri asks smiling at Hermione

Harry could feel a friendship brewing between the two.

"Here we are", Harry says waiting outside the class room with the other houses.

"I like your brother Potter", Blaise says

"Good. I hope you aren't like most Slytherin's", Harry says

"I'm not. I don't believe in all the Pure-blood crap. It is ridiculous. I am glad I have found a friend in your brother even if he is a year older than me", Blaise says grinning

"Please call me Harry. I don't want to be called Potter all the time", Harry says

"Alright Harry it is. I am glad you're not a spoiled prince like Malfoy", Blaise says

"I am too", Harry says

"Your brother is great Harry. I am glad I was able to make friends with him", Tracey Davis says walking into the hall way

"Me too. I am glad he can find someone to trust inside your house", Harry says

"There are some other Slytherin's who don't like blood-purity. They want to be his friend too. But they didn't think a Potter will get on so well with Slytherin", Tracey says

"I am one of them", Daphne Greenglass says

"That's good. I don't judge people on their houses I judge them on what they do. If you hurt my brother you three will be in trouble", Harry says grinning but has a look of stern on his face

"Don't worry we won't", Blaise promises

"Come on everyone into the class room", the teacher says

There were 24 students in this class altogether.

He looked around to see which of the other students he knew. There were six Ravenclaw's, five Hufflepuff's, three Slytherin's and four other Gryffindor's beside from him, Terri and Hermione. They were Dean Thomas, John Hammer, Sarah Dixon and Katherine Romell. The Ravenclaw's were Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Morag McDougal and Christopher Langan. The Hufflepuff's were Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Stephanie Glowers. The Slytherin's were Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

Harry nodded politely to the others. Harry, Hermione and Terri took seats in the middle of the room. Blaise, Tracey and Daphne sat around them. With only twenty four students there was enough space for all of them. The walls in the room were decorated with several charts of numbers, calculations of the properties of several potion ingredients and star charts.

"Welcome to your first lesson of Arithmacy. My name is Professor Septima Vector and I will be your teacher. In this class you will learn how to analyse the structure of spells and potion ingredients, about the influence of the environment to magic, your own special powers and the importance of your dates of birth. Everything in magic can be somewhat analysed. An example for a career that heavily builds around arithmetical calculations is the curse-breaker and Wards and sometimes Healing. The job would be way too dangerous if the curse-breaker couldn't analyse the protections or traps he is confronted with. For an introduction please open your book at page six and read about the meanings of numbers in magical dates of birth. We will then analyse the birthdays of everybody in this class and discuss what the conclusions you could come to from the things stated in the book are. As there will be not that much practical work until you have gotten a solid understanding of the basics I want to keep things interesting by giving you opportunities to discuss the things you read. When you have built a good understanding of the subject, probably we will reach this point in your fifth year, we can start for you to create your own spells under supervision. I think that is one of the more interesting parts of this subject. But if you don't understand what you are doing, things could go horribly wrong. So know that I won't allow any goofing around in my class or blood purity. Leave it in the dorm when we are working on something."

The students nodded. Liked the opportunity to create their own spells was intriguing them. They didn't want to ruin it. They all got their books out and began to read the introduction of numbers in dates of birth.

Harry was happy. Arithmacy had been a really good lesson. Just like his parents said it will be. And he had gotten into some really interesting discussions with his classmates. Lisa Turpin had asked some really good questions about how you were to break down your date of birth into numbers. The months were the easy part as each month had a number from one to twelve, which each had certain strength to it. Especially three, seven, thirteen and twenty-one were strong numbers, but as there were only twelve months, thirteen wasn't relevant for this part, it only became included with the dates. He found out, that Ernie was just seven days younger than him, born on the 7th August. Padma on April 16th, Hermione September 19th, Katherine was born January 4th, Blaise was born on November 24th, Tracey on October 23rd, Daphne on 16th August, Susan on June 14th, Hannah on June 24th, Justin on July 1st, and the others told them their birthdays

They had calculated and from what they found out, Blaise was leaning towards theoretical subjects from his date of birth. Those born in November were normally born with a big patience and that was necessary for success in studies. The 24th was a combination of several numbers as the number could be split in several others. They found out, that cunning and taking advantage of opportunities was always found in those who were born on dates with high numbers. It didn't mean one was always doing the things their birthdays hinted upon, but it was a high probability.

Harry had gotten along with the others really well. He enjoyed making new friends. His twin was having a good time as well he could _feel_ her happiness.

He had gotten the impression that the Ravenclaw's were especially surprised about his analytical abilities. Arithmacy really was an ideal subject for him now that his analytical abilities were no longer blocked.

"Now tell me how many sibling you have? Miss Abbott?" Professor Vector asks

"No. I am an only child", Hannah replies

"Miss Bones?" Professor Vector asks

"One older sibling", Susan says

"Mr Boot?"

"2 older sibling", Terry replies

"Miss Davis?"

"I am an only child", Tracey says

"Miss Dixon?" the teacher asks

"1 Younger sister", Sarah says

"Mr Finch-Fletchley?"

"Only child", he replies

"Mr Glowers?"

"3 siblings", he replies

"Miss Granger?"

"Only child", Hermione replies

"Miss Greengrass?" the teacher asks

"1 younger sibling", Daphne replies

"Mr Hammer?" the teacher asks

"5 sibling", John says

"Mr Langan?"

"4 siblings", he replies

"Miss McDougal?" the teacher asks

"2 siblings", she replies

"Mr McMillian?" the teacher asks

"Only child", he replies

"Miss Patil?" the teacher asks

"1 twin sister", Padma replies

"Mr and Miss Potter?" the teacher asks looking curiously

"20 other sibling so there…", Harry starts

"…is 22 of us all together", Terri finishes

Everyone looks at them shocked at how big their family was. And that they were finishing each other's sentences like Fred and George.

"How many sets of twins?" the teacher asks

"4 sets", Harry and Terri reply, "And 1 Triplets"

"3 is a powerful magical number that will make your second set of twins powerful. So will your triplets. Also your 7th sibling and your 13th sibling and the 21st sibling will be powerful", the teacher says smiling

Harry and Terri nod and write this down.

"How many girls and boys?" the Professor asks

"11 Boys, 11 Girl", Terri and Harry reply

"Remember that the 3rd and 7th girl and boy will be powerful", the professor says, "Now how many Parcelmouths?"

"15 Professor", Terri and Harry reply

"That means that the 3rd, 7th and 13th Parcelmouths will be powerful in their magic towards snakes", the Professor

Harry and Terri quickly writes this down again

"Miss Romell?" the teacher asks moving on

"3 siblings Professor", she replies

"Mr Thomas?" the teacher asks

"2 siblings", Dean replies

"Miss Turpin?"

"Only child", Lisa says

"And Mr Zabini?" the teacher says

"Only child", Blaise says

"Why I asked this question is because I want you to analyse the numbers of your siblings for homework. The ones with no siblings please re-analyse your birthdays and those of your class mates. Class dismissed", Professor Vector says dismissing them

"That was a good class I really liked it", Harry says to his sister

"It was good. What do we have next?" Terri asks

"Transfiguration. Hermione will meet us there. She has already gone. Probably to use her time turner", Harry says leading the way

"I can't wait to my first Transfiguration class here. This is going to be interesting", Terri says as they reach the class room and go inside and take their seats in the front. Professor McGonagall was sitting on her desk in her Animagus form watching and waiting. That's when Hermione, Ron and Neville come in and sit next to them looking subdued. _What the hell happened in Divination?" _Harry thought

"Ron, why are you so gloomily?" Harry asks his best friend.

Ron attempted to answer as Professor McGonagall transformed in front of them. The students stopped whatever little talk had been going on. Harry was still confused. He was really impressed by McGonagall's Animagus transformation and he wondered why he seemingly was one of three who was. The others were Dean, John, Sarah and Katherine. Harry, Terri, Dean and Katherine clapped for the Professor.

"Alright, what is wrong with you? This is the first time I didn't get applause a full applause for my transformation from one of my classes", Professor McGonagall asks

She sternly observed the faces of her students. Finally Hermione raised her hand.

"We just had our first Divination lesson Professor", she began.

"No need to tell me more Miss Granger. So please enlighten me, which of you is going to die this year?" she asks.

The students looked at her shocked. Harry and Terri tried not to grin. Their mum told them the horror stories about Divination and she was obviously right. From McGonagall's reaction this was a common occurrence. The Divination teacher really had to be a fraud to be that predictable. Neville raised his hand. He looked really terrified. Harry was mad. Why did it have to be Neville? One of his best friends. Didn't he have to suffer enough because of what had happened to his parents when he was seventeen months old? Stupid teacher he decided for himself. Terri looked at him and nodded she agreed with him. Sometimes they could read each other's thoughts and now was one of those times.

"Well, I want to let you all know that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student each year without fail and until now all of them are still alive and really healthy. Mr Longbottom, you don't look like you would die on me any moment so I hope you will forgive me, if I don't except you from doing your homework. But be assured you won't be asked to hand it in if you should really die", Professor McGonagall says smiling softly

Neville didn't look really convinced.

Harry decided he needed to say something. He looked at Terri who nodded.

"Relax Neville. Divination is a very unreliable branch of magic and it can't be learned at all if you aren't born with the gift to be a seer. True seers are really rare from what I have heard from our parents….", Terri starts

"…The only way a seer is able to predict something is if they fall in a kind of trance. I would be really surprised if Professor Trelawney did so while teaching the class. It would be highly unprofessional to leave her class unsupervised….", Harry continues

"…I think most of her predictions are what the Muggles call hocus pocus. Not reliable at all", Terri finishes

"You might want to drop Divination for Arithmacy. It is really good and I am sure you will be good at it…", Harry says

"…. It is really interesting. Today we were breaking done birthdays…", Terri says

"…And are homework it to analyse the number of siblings we have…", Harry continues

"…We will help you", Terri adds

"Do you really think I can do it?" Neville asks

"Yes", the twins chorus

"Professor McGonagall can I change out of Divination to Arithmacy?" Neville asks looking a lot better after the twins speech and also liking what he heard about the class.

"Of course you can. I will give you the book you need to order at dinner", Professor McGonagall says smiling, "Very well said Mr Potter, Miss Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for a highly logical analysis. Mr Potter and Miss Potter are right. Not all predictions are true and true seers are very rare"

Harry and Terri smile at Neville and Neville smiles at them mouthing 'thank you'

"Can I change my course to Arithmacy too?" Ron asks McGonagall after hearing everything Harry and Terri say

"Of course Mr Weasley. I will give you the book list you need at dinner. I am sure Mr and Miss Potter will help you both will help you catch up", McGonagall says to Neville and Ron

Harry and Terri give Ron a smile and Ron also mouths 'thank you' back

"Now let us continue with the topic of animagi. The transformation from a human into an animal is highly advanced magic. There are many things that could go wrong if somebody doesn't undergo the transformation with the acquired care. Therefore the Ministry of Magic strictly controls those who become animagi. More so, there are many ways to abuse the powers. All animagi are requested to register with the Ministry or are to face severe punishment", Professor McGonagall says starting the lesson

Harry raises his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"Professor, are there ways to identify an Animagus? I mean, how can we tell if an animal is a transformed wizard in reality or a magical animal?"

"Good question Mr Potter. Well, there is only one way to really be sure and that is the Animagus revealing spell. We will cover the spell later in the year and you all will learn it. For now I can tell you, that it has two forms. One is to force the Animagus to reveal his real form and another to just show the caster if an animal is an Animagus. The spell will give the animal a glow. If it glows green it is a normal animal. If it glows blue it is a magical animal, if it glows red it is an Animagus", Professor McGonagall says

Harry nods

"When can we learn to become Animagus?" Terri asks

"In your Six to Seventh year. It takes a long time to become an Animagus. Does anyone know of someone who is an Animagus?" Professor McGonagall asks

Harry and Terri raise their hands

"Yes Mr and Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall asks

"Our Dad", they say at the same time

"What form is he?" Professor asks

"A black stag…", Harry says

"…with grey marks around his eyes", Terri finishes

"And when did he learn this?" Professor McGonagall asks

"In his 5th year", Harry says

"It is unusually for someone to learn that young but it is not unheard off. Does anyone else now an Animagus?" Professor McGonagall asks

The class went on till it was time for lunch. Harry, Terri, Hermione, Ron and Neville quickly head to lunch after a great class. Terri and Hermione were talking to Ron and Neville about Arithmacy. And they really looked excited about taking it.

"I am going over to Eth, Dyl, Matt, Rav, Dav, Araya, Luke and Jay to tell them mum wants to talk to us after dinner", Harry says to his twin and his friends

"Ok. We will wait here", Terri replies going back to her conversation

Harry quickly goes around to all his siblings and tell them that their mother wanted to see them after dinner. They said they would all be there.

"How are you going in Slytherin Dav?" Harry asks his brother

"Great I have made some friends. I have also had a little chat with Malfoy", David says grinning

"What did you say?" Harry asks curiously

"I said if he didn't leave my brother alone that I will make him pay and that I will start pranking him everyday", David says grinning

"Thanks. But you didn't need to do it", Harry says

"Your my younger brother. Of course I has to do it", David replies

"Thanks", Harry says leaving the table and going back over to Gryffindor table.

"Ready to go?" Ron asks

"Yes. Let's get to Hagrid early so we can introduce Terri to him", Harry replies

They quickly make their way to Hagrid's hut where they would start their first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures. They were chattering about the animals they would see. The only thing they regretted was, that they were having the class with the Slytherins.

"Hi Hagrid", Harry says to the half-giant who was waiting for them

"Hi Harry how are you going?" Hagrid asks

"Good. This is my twin sister Terrence Potter but call her Terri", Harry says introducing his sister

"It is great to meet you. I am glad that you two are together again", Hagrid says

"Thanks Hagrid", they both says

"Excited about this lesson?" Hagrid asks nervously

"Yes. We can't wait for the creatures you are going to show us", Hermione says easing Hagrid's worry

That's when everyone else arrived and Malfoy was glaring at Harry and Terri. But they didn't care. They knew they would have to watch out for Hagrid in this lesson.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid calls as the class approach, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson coming up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

There was an awkward moment first as Hagrid had to tell everybody that they had to stroke the back of their books to open them. Harry, Terri, Ron, Hermione and Neville were determined to make Hagrid's first lesson a success, stopped Malfoy from saying more nasty rubbish than usual.

"Be careful Potter, Your brother or mother are not here to protect you", Malfoy jeered and he, Crabbe and Goyle pretended to wear hooded cloaks.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners. Don't you threaten my brother or my family. Otherwise you will find yourself hexed by my wand", Terri says pointing her wand in his face

All Gryffindor's laugh at the Slytherin who just got put down by a girl.

While Terri was busy putting Malfoy in his place, Hagrid got the creatures. He came back with a dozen of bizarre beasts that seemed to be a crossbreed between an eagle and a horse.

"Can anyone tell my what these are?" Hagrid asks

Harry, Terri and Hermione raised their hands

"Harry", Hagrid says

"Those are Hippogiffs", Harry replies

"5 points to Gryffindor for a correct answer", Hagrid says

"Can anyone tell me what Hippogiff feathers are used for?" Hagrid asks

Again Harry, Terri and Hermione raised their hands

"Terri", Hagrid says

"They are used for wands", Terri replies

"Correct take another 5 points for Gryffindor", Hagrid says, "Aren' they beautiful?"

Harry could see what Hagrid meant. They really were pretty. And they were in all different colours.

"Now come a bit nearer", Hagrid declares, after tying the Hippogriffs collars to the fence.

Nearly nobody wanted to get too neat to the Hippogriffs. Harry, Terri, Ron, Hermione and Neville however went a bit nearer.

"What's the first thing you need to know about Hippogriffs?" Hagrid asks

Harry, Terri, Hermione, Daphne, Blaise and Tracey all raised their hands

"Mr Zabini", Hagrid picks

"Hippogriffs are proud creatures. Never insult a Hippogriff", Blaise says

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin", Hagrid says, "As Mr Zabini says never insult a Hippogriff, it could be the last thin' yer do",

Most of the class listened intently except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were undoubtedly planning how to sabotage the class best. Harry and the others were cautious to keep those three in his view to prevent whatever they had planned.

"Yer always wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yer walk towards him and bow and yer wait. If he bows back, yer allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, get away from him, 'cause those talons hurt", Hagrid explains

The class looked slightly uncomfortable with this announcement.

"Right – who wants ter go firs'?" Hagrid asked.

The whole class but Harry and Terri backed away.

"We'll do it", Harry and Terri say together

"Good Harry, Terri, let's see how you get along with Buckbeak", Hagrid says

Hagrid loosened one of the chains and pulled a gray Hippogriff away from the others, then undid the collar.

"Yeh have to keep eye contact with him Harry, Terri. Hippogriffs don't trust yeh, if yer blink too much. Then yer bow and wait", Hagrid instructed.

Harry and Terri did what they were told and made eye contact with Buckbeak. They suppressed the urge to blink even if their eyes began watering and bowed to the Hippogriff. It took several seconds. Hagrid was getting nervous and came over to take Harry and Terri away from Buckbeak, when the Hippogriff bent his front knees and bowed to Harry and Terri.

"Well done Harry, Terri, well done", Hagrid beamed, "Now you can touch him"

Harry and Terri were not really sure, if this was the best thing to do, but they complied and carefully closed in with their hands to Buckbeak's head. They found the feathers at the top of the beasts head were surprisingly soft. They were happy for their accomplishments but then Hagrid went insane, or at least Harry and Terri thought he did. He told them to ride Buckbeak. Harry and Terri found themselves sitting on the back of the hippogriff, looking for a way to hold onto the Hippogriff, because he suspected it wouldn't take it too well, if he pulled out feathers. Terri wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. While she didn't play Quidditch she still liked to fly but this was a bit different. Then Buckbeck ran across the clearing and took off into the sky.

It wasn't like riding a broom at all, Harry and Terri found out. The wings of Buckbeak flapped and it was more of an up and down, but after some minutes Harry and Terri got comfortable and enjoyed the ride. The only problem they saw was landing. Harry heard Hagrid whistle for Buckbeak and sure enough the Hippogriff went down to land again. Harry told Terri to lean back. And they tried to get as much of his weight as possible back, to not fall of Buckbeak.

He succeeded and got a lot of applause from his fellow Gryffindor's.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for your success", Hagrid says helping them off

Then the others, inspired by Harry's and Terri's success, became braver and teamed up with the other Hippogriffs. Malfoy was trying his luck with Buckbeak now, while Ron and Hermione practiced with a chestnut coloured one.

Hagrid came over to ask Harry how he did in his first lesson. Harry assured him it was great, but he never let his eyes leave Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had gotten Buckbeak to bow to him and was now patting his head.

"I knew this couldn't be this hard, as Potter was able to do it. You aren't really dangerous, right, you ugly feather ball?" he asked Buckbeak.

The Hippogriff didn't take this insult well and rose to his hind legs, ready to strike at Malfoy. But the attack never connected.

"Protego!" Harry and Terri yells, pointing wands at Malfoy.

Buckbeak's talons connected with the shield, but it held. Malfoy was quivering under the shield. Harry got Buckbeak's attention and managed to calm the Hippogriff down with Hagrid's help.

"How dump can you be Malfoy? Insulting a Hippogriff, when the teacher clearly told us all to not do this under any circumstances. Be glad, that I and my sister were watching and cast two shields in time to protect you. It would have been a shame to waste Madam Pomfrey's time with your whimpering. I really advise you to listen next time something is explained in class or it could backfire. While I would find it highly amusing to see you messing up a transfiguration on yourself" he adds like an afterthought, earning laughs from his fellow Gryffindor's.

Terri was laughing. She liked this.

Hagrid looked relieved.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor for outstanding reactions in a dire situation and ten points from Slytherin for not listening to a teacher's instructions nearly resulting in an accident", Hagrid calls, remembering the power he had as a teacher.

Harry found it really amusing. Hagrid being able to punish Malfoy and him getting rewarded for showing the arrogant Slytherin up.

"Everyone for next lesson bring a magical pet to class if you have one and we will study them. For homework write an 2 parchment essay on a Hippogriff", Hagrid says telling them what to do for next lesson and assigning homework.

"That was great Harry, Terri", Hermione says hugging him and Terri

"Lucky you were watching", Neville adds

"We knew he was up to something. So we were watching him closely. He should have listened to Hagrid", Terri says

"Thanks Harry, Terri for that", Hagrid says coming up to them and hugging them

"It was no trouble Hagrid. We better get going. Charms is going to start soon", Harry says hugging Hagrid back before letting go

"You're my brothers friend Hagrid that makes you my friend. Harry told us what you have done for him. We all like you for it. Be prepared to meet the rest of our siblings soon", Terri says smiling

Hagrid blushes and waves them off.

They all hurry to Charms. Harry showing Terri were to go all the way to the third floor Charms corridor.

"Ok today we will be working on the cheering charm", Professor Flitwick says

The lesson goes by quickly with Harry, Terri, Hermione, Ron and Neville from Gryffindor earning twenty points for their prefect charm. And Susan, Hannah, and Justin for Hufflepuff earning fifteen points for their house.

Once Charms was over they all headed to the new compound that had been built of the grounds.

"Everyone change into your gym clothes and get back here", Professors Davidsons say

Everyone quickly heads to either the girls or boys change rooms. They were all back out in ten minutes in their gym clothes.

"First off anyone have any medical conditions we need to know about?" Professor Mark Davidson asks

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Professor John Davidson asks

"I have Asthma. I carry an inhaler with me at all times", Harry replies

"Ok. If you feel like you are going to have an Asthma attack stop what you are doing sit down and call one of us or your sister. Am I clear?" Professor John Davidson asks

"Yes sir", Harry replies

"Now anyone else? Questions? We will be doing 3 laps around the track" Professor Mark Davidson asks

"Do we have too? I am a Pure-Blood. I should not be doing this", Malfoy complains

"You will do it. And there is no blood purity in this gym leave it in the dorms", Professor John Davidson says telling Malfoy off

"The first on to do all three laps will win their house ten points, the second will get 5 points and the third 2 points", Professor Mark Davidson says

That interested nearly everyone.

"Everyone to the starting line", Professor John Davidson says

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three", Professor Mark Davidson says blowing the whistle

Everyone begins to run around the track. Half way through have felt himself having an asthma attack. He quickly gets on the track and sits down coughing. Terri is quickly by his side. Harry takes out his inhaler and takes three puffs of his medication. Terri rubs his back trying to help him breathe

"Alright Mr Potter?" Professor John Davidson asks coming over

Harry nods his medication kicking in.

"You are excused from the run so are you Miss Potter. We are playing dodge ball next will you be up for it?" the Professor asks

Harry and Terri both nod

"Ok. Just rest till the others finish", the Professor says going to watch the others run.

Dean Thomas for Gryffindor comes first and won Gryffindor ten points, next was Justin who won Hufflepuff 5 points and Tracey Davis won 3 points for Slytherin.

Everyone gathers in a group to learn what they were going to do next. Harry and Terri join them.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asks

"I will be it is just the Asthma playing up", Harry says softly

"We are playing dodge ball next everyone into two teams. With all different houses in them", Professor Mark Davidson says

Everyone gets in their groups Harry and Terri were one the same team. They played the came to the last person standing was Harry.

"Well done Mr Potter. Now everyone hit the showers and head back up to the castle good work today", the Professors say

On the trek back up to the castle. Malfoy was complaining on having to run.

"Shut up Malfoy. They are only making gym mandatory because we are so unfit", Harry says to Malfoy

"That is going from you who didn't have to finish the run", Malfoy truants

"Shut up Malfoy you don't know what you are talking about", Terri snaps at him

"Everything ok here?" Professor Lily Potter asks

"We are fine mum. See you later", Harry says

"If you say so", Lily says going to the head table

Harry, Terri and their friends sit down at Gryffindor table and start talking about their day. Soon Matt, Luke and Jay join them. All excited about what they did today. Harry and Terri wrote to their dad and send it on Hedwig. Once they had, had dinner and the letters they said goodbye to their friends and telling them they would meet them in the tower before going off to their mothers quarters where their other siblings were waiting for them.

"Did you all have a great day?" Lily asks her children

"It was great. But I had an Asthma attack at gym", Harry replies

"Are you alright now?" Lily asks worried

"Yes I am fine now. It was just a little one", Harry says

"It was mum. I was there helping him like he did to me all day. He showed me around to my classes today", Terri says

"That was nice of him", Lily says

"Mum can I tell you what happened in Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asks

"Sure did something go wrong?" Lily asks

Harry and Terri explain quickly what happened.

"We are worried that Malfoy will try to have something done to Buckbeak", Harry says

"He won't give me your memory of the event and I will show it to Amelia Bones who is now the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement", Lily says, "Can you also take out any memories at the time of when you were at the Dursley's. James is going there tomorrow. And he might as well do this and have them arrested"

"Thanks mum", Harry says taking out all of the memories putting what happened today separate. He bottle his memories in years and put the how old he was on it starting at 3 and going to this summer.

"Thank you Harry. This is great evidence for us. Will you be ok with us showing others like Amelia, our Lawyer and the Wizardmont?" Lily asks

"I guess so. As long as it goes no further", Harry says smiling a little at his mother

The only one to now the whole truth about the Dursey's was Terri he had told her everything.

"I have heard from Professor Vector and Professor McGonagall you both did well in your classes. They were really impressed with the lot of you", Lily says proudly changing the subject while putting the bottles in her bag.

"Thanks mum. How was your day?" Matt asks

"It was great. It was a lot of work. Because all they ever had was Binns and most didn't listen. So I am starting easy. Have any of you wrote your father?" Lily asks

"We all have telling him where we got sorted. We are now going to wait for a reply", Ravenna says

"Are you all taking care of your familiars?" Lily asks

"Yes. We have feed our snakes and we have let them explore today", Harry says

"So have I", Ethan says

"So have I", Dylan says

The others say similar things.

"Is that a wise idea?" Lily asks worriedly

"They will be fine. They said they will keep out of sight", Terri says

"All right if you are sure. I am heading home now but I won't tell your father were you got sorted. That can wait for the letters to arrive. Make sure you all get back to your houses now", Lily says stepping into the Floo

"We will", the Potter kids say as she leaves

"Let's go it is near curfew", Harry says

"See you", Terri, Harry, Matt, Luke, and Jay say to the others as they split up to go to their houses.

Once they were in the Gryffindor common room Hermione, Ron and Neville were waiting for them on one on the tables.

"I am going to talk to our friends see ya", Luke and Jay say

"I am going to my dorm. See you tomorrow", Matt says leaving them

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asks

"I am alright", Harry says taking a seat at the table

"What was that at gym?" Ron asks

"I have Asthma. It is a breathing compilation. If I do too much sport but I like playing sport. I played lots at home", Harry says

"We have lots of homework to do. Are we going to start it?" Terri asks

"Yes", Harry and Hermione says taking out their books

"No", Ron says

"Come on Ron, Neville we will explain Arithmacy to the both of you while we are doing our homework", Harry says

"I guess", Ron says taking out his books

They do their homework till it was time to go to bed and they separated. Terri and Harry headed to their room.

"That was a great day. Thank you for showing me around", Terri says climbing into bed

"It was now problem you are my twin and I am glad we have classes together. I will show you around tomorrow too", Harry says also climbing into bed

"We have History of Magic tomorrow. I can't wait to see what mum teaches", Terri says

"Me either. The only class I have without you tomorrow is Liberal Arts but that is also in the gym so you know where to go", Harry replies

"Goodnight", Terri whisperers

"Goodnight", Harry whisperers falling asleep at the same time of his twin

Today was good. But what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? This is the longest chapter for this story. Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible**

**Update list is on my profile:)**


	16. Chapter 15: James's Day

**Author's Note: I have added another child. Sorry. Named Carliana Zavanna Potter who is 4. I want there to be more Chaos. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: James's Day**

* * *

_2__nd__ of September 1993_

* * *

_Houston Texas_

* * *

James got up at 6.15 am and sighed he would have to let his wife go to Hogwarts again today. And he already missed Eth, Dyl, Matt, Rav, Dav, Terri, Ara, Luke, Jay and he especially missed Harry after being apart for so long it was hard to be apart from him. Lily wouldn't tell him what houses they got in telling him it was their news to share in letters or in person on Saturday.

He looked at the clock and see that it was 6.15 he got up and decided to get the kids ready for school and day care and himself ready for work. Before waking Lily up at 7. He goes to each of his children's rooms and wakes them up gently telling them to get ready before taking Kalyana and Alyssa for a bath before breakfast. That was quick before he set them in their high chairs and began breakfast will everyone else was getting ready. In was 7 now and time to wake up Lily he heads back up the stairs to their room.

"Wake up honey. You're going to be late", James says shaking Lily awake

"What time is it?" she asks

"7", James replies

Lily jumps awake and out of the bed and too the shower

"I'll meet you downstairs", James yells to Lily

He goes back down stairs and dishes up breakfast

"Dad I have Basketball after school", Jamie says

"Ok. I will pick you up after basketball. You have your mobile to call me when it is done don't you?" James asks

"Yes dad I do", Jamie says showing his cell phone

"Good", James says eating breakfast himself when Lily comes down to stairs in her blue robes.

James gets up and hugs her, "Have a good day"

"I will. Who what's to give me a hug?" Lily asks her children

Jamie, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin, Carliana and Bryan go over for a hug. James picks up Alyssa and Kalyana so they can get a hug from their mother. Once everyone had had their hug it was 7.30.

"I have to go. See you all tonight", Lily says stepping into the floo, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry History of Magic quarters"

She quickly disappears.

"Everyone get changed and ready to go. Move it because we don't have a lot of time", James says taking Kaly and Lyssa to their rooms and changing them and packing their stuff for day care. Once he was down he puts them in the playpen down stairs and goes to get Bryan ready. Helping him change and packing a few toys for him to play with at day care. James puts him in the play pen too. Before getting ready for work himself. In only takes him 10 minutes to change and get his shoes on by the time he was done with making lunches it was 8.15.

"Kids it's time to go or you are going to be late!" James calls from the living room

"Coming daddy", everyone calls back

James picks up Kalyana and Alyssa and has Bryan following him out to the van. Putting them in their car seats he goes back in side and grabs the rest of the kids who hurry to the car. James locks up the house gets in the car and drives all of the kids to Primary School. He arrives just in time at 8.25. He lifts Alyssa and Kalyana up and haves Bryan follow him as he takes Corbin to Kindergarten and Carliana to Pre-school. Once Corbin and Carliana were dropped off. He drives Bryan, Alyssa and Kalyana to day care.

"Hello Mr Potter", the woman Althea was waiting for them.

She takes Alyssa from him and puts her in an area to play with other child her age and James does the same with Kayl. Other lady take Bryan to the older kids to play.

"Thank you. I must get going. I have a business to run and a wife with a new job out of town", James says

"Get to work. Are you good to pick them up at 3.30?" Althea asks

"Yes I will. Have a good day", James says leaving

He drove to work and opened up he had 5 people on staff.

"Hey boss", Riley says the senior manager of the shop, "How's the family?"

"The older kids are of at boarding school. Lily now teachers there", James says

"So you're stuck with the younger kids?" Riley asks

"Yes. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I am going to see them all this Saturday so I need you to open up", James says

"Will do boss. Go and see your family I will take care of everything. How is your son Harry settling in at boarding school being away from you?" Riley asks

"He went to this boarding school before we found him. So he was happy to go back. He was even more happy when Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Rav, Dav, Terri, Araya, Juke and Jay decided to go with him. And Lily is teaching History their so he has at least one parent their", James explains

"That's good. Why don't you go and do your paper work that you said you have to do. Victoria just arrived and so has Damien. We can handle things", Riley offers

"Thanks. Tell me if you have any problems", James says going into the back room and sighing at the stack of paperwork that waited him.

He had decided to open a magical joke shop is Dragon Block. He already had the building but he still needed the staff. There were piles of resumes on his desk to work for him. James sighs again. He better get started he also had magical jokes to come up with. He had already come up with a few. But he still needed to make more. He needed to hire 10 people for his new store. So he better get on those resumes.

James worked for hours till it was time for lunch. Which he went across the street to a bakery. He grabbed a ham sandwich and returned to his office. He had finally narrowed it done to 15 people 6 girls and 9 boys. He rang them up and said that they would meet him at his new store on Wednesday to interview them. They all said yes. By the time he was done he had to go and pick up the kids.

"I am leaving Riley. Please lock up at 5. Say hello to your wife from me", James says

"Will do boss. See you tomorrow", Riley says

"I am busy tomorrow and the next day. So can you handle everything?" James asks

"Sure I can handle everything. See you on Thursday", Riley says

James jumps in his van and drives to the primary school. Where all the kids were waiting for their parents. He was glad to see Carliana and Corbin with them.

"Let's go", James says helping the younger kids into the car and into their booster seats.

Jamie stayed behind to play Basketball.

Before going to the day care building and home he went to the store are went shopping and shopping with 5 kids was difficult but they all helped. Soon they were done and on the way again to the day care.

"Wait here", James says to the kids

"Yes daddy", Deziree says

"Good girl", James says leaving them and rushing inside

"Mr Potter how was your day?" Althea asks

"Busy. I have to get home", James says

"I'll go and get Bryan then I will help you put the twins in the car", Althea says

"That would be much appreciated", James says spotting the twins and picking Alyssa up.

"Dada" she says

"Hi babies ready to go home?" he asks her and Kayl

"Yes", they both say

Althea came back with Bryan and Bryan run to his father and hugged his legs.

"I missed you daddy", he says

"I have missed you too. Let's get you all home", James says as Althea picks up Kayl and they walk to the car

Althea helps strap them all in. Then waves goodbye saying she will see them tomorrow.

James drives home and lets everyone in the house with Kalyana, Alyssa in their playpen before going back out to the car to grab the grocery's.

James sorted them out and put them away while he prepared dinner when the phone rang.

"Potter Residence", James says

"Hey dad just letter you know I have a lift home. You don't have to worry about me", Jamie says on the other end of the phone

"That's great. When will you be home dinner will be ready in an hour", James informs him

"I will be home in time see you in about 20 minutes", Jamie says hanging up

Before putting the phone back up he called the baby sitter and told her he will need her tomorrow at 8 O'clock. She said ok she will be there,

James puts the phone back on the hook and continued on with dinner while keeping an eye on the children who were playing games in the living room. 20 minutes later Jamie arrived home he said he was on the team and practice had gone well. Before going to change before dinner. It was now 6.00pm and they all sat down to eat. James feeding Kalyana and Alyssa while feeding himself. Dinner was potatoes, pumpkin, peas, corn and carrots with chicken left from yesterday's dinner.

"Daddy when will mummy be home?" Emma asks

"Soon but you all will be in bed. Now help me with the dishes", James says cleaning the plates while the others dried without complaint.

They all knew they will earn pocket money for this.

"Ok everyone let's play a game before bed", James says

The kids cheer going to pick a game while James put Kalyana, Alyssa and Bryan too bed. They chose a game called Trouble. They all played a game before bed. Before James noticed them yawning.

"Time for bed. Go and get changed and I will tuck you in", James says packing the game away while the kids got changed

Only Jamie was allowed to stay up to 9 he went to watch TV in his room. James tucked and said goodnight to Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Lillian, Emma, Corbin and Carliana.

He told Jamie he had half an hour before bed before going down stairs and turning on the TV and relaxing on the couch with a sigh. Today had been a hard day doing everything without Lily. But he had gotten through it. That's when the flares of the fireplace come to life and Lily appears smiling.

"Had a good day?" James asks kissing her lips

"Yes I did. So did Harry and the others. I have some memories you need to take to our lawyer and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in the UK. It is Amelia Bones. The first 11 bottles are filled with Harry's memories of what happened at the Dursley's", Lily says spitting out that name, "And he also gave me a memory of the first Care of Magical Creature class. Apparently Mr Malfoy provoked a Hippogriff. Let's look at these memories. I want to see them all", Lily says

"Ok I will get the Pensieve and put Jamie to bed while you change. Go", James says smiling

Lily laughs and goes to change. James also goes up the stairs to Jamie's room.

"Bed time", James says to his son

"But dad I am not tired", Jamie says

"I don't care you have school tomorrow and I what you to have plenty of sleep", James says turning off the TV

"Fine", Jamie says

Once Jamie was in bed and falling asleep James goes back down stairs and grabs the Pensieve out of his office and brings it to the dining table where Lily was waiting.

"I forgot to ask how was your day without me?" Lily asks

"Busy. I will be busy tomorrow I had to call the baby sitter to pick the kids from school and watch them till I get home. Told her I will pay her 20 dollars an hour. She starts at 8 tomorrow", James replies

"That's good. Because you are going to be busy tomorrow with our lawyer and with Amelia Bones. I would go to the lawyer first", Lily says

"I will. Don't worry I know what I am doing", James says

"Let's look at the Care of Magical Creatures class first. I told Harry we will help Hagrid if Mr Malfoy Senior goes after the Hippogriff", Lily says

The both plunge into the memory and come out mad. It was not Hagrid's fault even if Hagrid should have started with something easier. It was clearly stated that to never Insult a Hippogriff.

"I will show that memory to our lawyer and Amelia. Lucius hasn't a leg to stand on about this. Mr Malfoy wasn't hurt because of Terri and Harry. So he should count himself lucky", James says

"I agree. Now let's look at the memories Harry gave us for his years at the hands of my sister", Lily says as they go back into the Pensieve.

By the time they get out both parents were livid. Harry had been beaten, starved, locked up, neglected, they made him Slave to them serving them and not getting anything himself, made to do chores at the age of 3 without giving him pocket money and when he didn't get it right they belted him. They had also spent the money given to them on their son Dudley. They all had beaten Harry even Petunia.

"That's it. I am changing them all with physical abuse, neglect, Slander, Starving a child, embezzlement, and Emotional, Mental Abuse, and assistant Sexually Abuse and Animal Abuse for what they did to Hedwig after Harry's 1st year", James says angrily

"I agree. And charge Marge Dursley as well she treated him like dirt too and what she did to those dogs were cruel", Lily says angrily

"I will. No one messes with a child of ours", James says

"Charge them with that. Petunia is not my sister anymore she can rot in hell for all I care for treating my son like that. I hope they all get many years in Azkaban and Dudley in a juvenile detention facility", Lily says angrily fire in her eyes

"I will get right on that in the morning. Let's go to bed and calm down. There is nothing we can do before tomorrow", James says leading Lily up the stairs to their bedroom

"I love you James. You know that right?" Lily asks

"I do. I love you to always and forever", James replies kissing her lips

Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for James and for Lily…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Once again I say that update order is on my profile and it tells you the order I am updating in:) Thanks**


	17. Author's Note: Information

**Author's Note: I know I have added a lot of characters so here is the list of Characters and how old they are and their pets. And other general information. I have also added bits to other Chapters:)**

**Lily (35) and James Potter's (35) Children **

**James born on 27th of March 1957**

**Lily born on 30th of January 1957**

**Married on April 2nd 1975**

**Lily was 18 when Ethan and Dylan were born.**

Ethan Blythe Potter (17) (Parselmouth) (Eth)

Dylan Ryan Potter (17) (Parselmouth) (Dyl)

Matthew Remus Potter (16) (Matt)

Ravenna Minerva Potter (15) (Parselmouth) (Rav)

David Sirius Potter (14) (Parselmouth) (Dav)

Terrence Mayra Potter (13) (Parselmouth) (Terri)

Harry James Potter (13) (Parselmouth)

Araya Alice Potter (12) (Ara)

Jayden Franklin Potter (11) (Parselmouth) (Jay)

Luke Walter Potter (11) (Parselmouth)

James Carson Potter (10) (Parselmouth) (Jamie)

Deziree Topaz Potter (9) (Parselmouth) (Dez)

Ellayna Carlisa Potter (8) (Layna)

Caleb Thomas Potter (8) (Cal)

Cheryl Lyndal (8) (Parselmouth) (Cher)

Lillian Laura Potter (7) (Parselmouth) (Lil)

Emma Sarah Potter (6) (Parselmouth) (Em)

Corbin Garrett Potter (5)

Carliana Zavanna Potter (4) (Parselmouth) (Carlie)

Bryan Xander Potter (3) (Parselmouth) (Bry)

Alyssa Kalysta Potter (2) (Lyssa)

Kalyana Jazmyn Potter (2) (Kaly)

* * *

**Arthur's (40) and Molly Weasley's (40) Children**

William Arthur Weasley (20) (Bill)

Charles Daniel Weasley (19) (Charlie)

Percy Ignatius Weasley (17)

Fredrick Fabien Weasley (15) (Fred)

George Gabion Weasley (15)

Ronald Bilius Weasley (13) (Ron)

Ginvera Molly Weasley (12) (Ginny)

* * *

**Other Characters:**

Dan Granger (35)

Emma Granger (35)

Hermione Jean Granger (13)

Neville Franklin Longbottom (13) (Nev)

Augusta "Gran" Longbottom (65)

Remus John Lupin (35): Other name Moony (Werewolf)

Sirius Orion Black (35): Other name Padfoot (Black Shaggy Dog)

* * *

**Wands**

* * *

**James Potter Sr:** Mahogany with Hippogriff Feather 11 inches Pliable (excellent for Transfiguration)

**Lily Potter Sr:** Willow and Unicorn Hair 10 ¼ Swishy (Nice for Charms Work)

**Ethan Potter: **Beech Wood and Sun Owl Feather 12 inches

**Dylan Potter: ** Cedar Wood and Abraxan Feather 12 inches

**Matthew Potter:** Red Oak and Dragon Heartstring, 11 ½ inches (Nice for Ancient Runes)

**Ravenna Potter:** Rosewood and pregnant Unicorn Hair, 10 ½ inches (Nice for Arithmacy)

**David Potter:** Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches (Nice for DADA)

**Terrence Potter:** Laurel Wood and Blue Phoenix feather, 10 ¼ inches (Nice for Charms) cannot perform a dishonourable act

**Harry Potter:** Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, Nice and Supple

**Araya Potter:** Vine Wood and Pegasus Feather, 10 ½ inches (Nice for Transfiguration)

**Jayden Potter:** Elm and Hippogriff feather 11 ½ inches (Nice for Charms)

**Luke Potter:** Elm and Hippogriff feather 11 ½ inches (Nice for Charms)

**Hermione Granger**: vine wood, dragon heartstring 10 inches

**Neville Longbottom:** cherry, unicorn tail hair 11 inches (Father's Wand): New Wand Pear Wood and Aethonon Feather.

**Ron Weasley:** willow, 14 inches, unicorn tail hair

**Ginny Weasley:** Yew and Unicorn hair 10 inches

**Fred Weasley:** Dogwood and Abraxan Feather 12 inches (Good for Mischief)

**George Weasley:** Larch Wood and Aethonon Feather (Hidden Talent Wand)

* * *

**Pets**

* * *

**James Potter Sr:** Owl: Leo, Dog: Lepus

**Lily Potter Sr:** Cat: Lynx and Libra, Kneazle: Snitch

**Ethan Potter: **Light Red and Silver Magical snake: Lyra and Iguana: Orion

**Dylan Potter:** Purple and Blue Magical snake named Pisces, and Sun Owl: Sunny

**Matthew Potter:** Owl: Taurus and Iguana: Lacerta

**Ravenna Potter:** Owl: Althea and Cat: Aquila, Blue, Black and Gold Snake called: Mensa

**David Potter:** Dog: Pictor, Purple and Gold Magical Snake called Fornax, Hermit Crabs: Mila & Petor

**Terrence Potter:** Green and gold Magical Snake: Perseus, kneazle kitten: Pebbles

**Harry Potter:** Owl: Hedwig, Blue Phoenix: Dorado, Red, Gold and Black Magical Snake: Musca

**Araya Potter:** Budgie: Gemini, Kitten: Bootes

**Jayden Potter:** Owl: Crux, Puppy: Cetus, Magical Snake Orange and Black: Sculptor

**Luke Potter:** Puppy: Pavo, Tortoise: Serpens

**Jamie Potter:** Puppy: Caelum, Lizard: Corvus

**Deziree Potter:** Magical Snake Turquoise, Black and Gold: Carina

**Ellayna Potter:** Rabbit: Antlia

**Caleb Potter:** Puppy black and white: Lucky

**Cheryl Potter:** Pink, Gold, and Black Magical Snake named Cassiopeia

**Lillian Potter:** Guinea Pig: Indus

**Hermione Granger:** Kneazle and Cat Mix: Crookshanks, Owl: Frost

**Neville Longbottom:** Toad: Trevor, Owl: Star

**Ronald Weasley**: Rat: Scabbers (Pettigrew),Owl: Phantom

**Ginny Weasley:** Kitten: Norma, Owl: Laurel

**George and Fred Weasley: **Owl: Trickster

* * *

**School**** Houses**

Dylan Potter: Ravenclaw

Ethan Potter: Ravenclaw

Matthew Potter: Gryffindor

Ravenna Potter: Ravenclaw

David Potter: Slytherin

Terrence Potter: Gryffindor

Harry Potter: Gryffindor

Araya Potter: Hufflepuff

Jayden Potter: Gryffindor

Luke Potter: Gryffindor

Hermione Granger: Gryffindor

Ron Weasley: Gryffindor

Ginny Weasley: Gryffindor

George Weasley: Gryffindor

Fred Weasley: Gryffindor

Tracey Davis: Slytherin

Blaise Zabini: Slytherin

Daphne Greenglass: Slytherin

* * *

**School Subjects **

**Dylan Potter:** Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, German, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Care of Muggle Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Self Defence, Astronomy, Vet Studies

**Ethan Potter: **Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, French, Mind Healing, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Self Defence and Astronomy

**Matthew Potter:**Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Wizarding Traditions, Gym, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Wizard Law, History of Magic, Self Defence, and Politics

**Ravenna Potter: **Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, English, Danish, Liberal Arts, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Self Defence and Astronomy

**David Potter: **Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, German, Gym, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy

**Terrence Potter: **Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, English, Charms, Healing, French, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Liberal Arts, Self Defence, Gym and Astronomy.

**Harry Potter: **Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, English, Charms, French, Healing, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, Astronomy, Self Defence, and Wizarding Traditions

**Araya Potter:**Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, Astronomy, Liberal Arts, and Care of Muggle Creatures.

**Jayden Potter:**Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy and Gym, Care of Muggle Creatures.

**Luke Potter:**Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy and Gym, Care of Muggle Creatures.

**Hermione Granger: **Arithmacy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, English, Charms, Gym, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Herbology, Healing, Geography, Wizarding Traditions, Liberal Arts, Astronomy, DADA, Care of Muggle Creatures, Politics, French, Danish, Italian, Bulgarian, Russian, Dutch, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, Potions, Ancient Languages, German, Spanish and Muggle Self Defence.

**Ronald Weasley: **Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Gym, Charms, Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy

**Neville Longbottom: **Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Healing, Danish, Transfiguration, Gym, Charms, Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy

**Ginny Weasley: **Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy and Gym, Care of Muggle Creatures and Liberal Arts.

* * *

**Teachers **

**Arithmacy:**Professor Septima Vector (Gryffindor)

**Ancient Languages: **Fredrick Marks

**Ancient Runes: **Professor Bathsheba Babbling (Ravenclaw) duty Head of Ravenclaw

**Astronomy: **Professor Aurora Sinistra (Slytherin) duty Head of Slytherin

**Bulgarian:** Professor Boyko Dimov

**Care of Magical Creatures: **Professor Rubues Hagrid (Gryffindor)

**Care of Muggle Creatures: **Professor Nickolas Dickson

**Charms: **ProfessorFilius Flitwick(Ravenclaw. Head of Ravenclaw House)

**Chinese: **Professor Cheng Lee

**Danish: **Professor Peter Walker

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: **Professor Remus Lupin (Gryffindor)

**Duelling: **Professor Lance Towns

**Dutch: **Professor Bastiaan Aakster

**English:**Professor Judy French

**Financial Management: **Professor RandallLuks (Hufflepuff)

**French: **Professor Krista Spades

**Geography: **Professor Jonathan Trent

**Greek: **Alexandra Floros

**Gym: **Professor John Davidson and Mark Davidson

Running

Dodge Ball

Soccer

Football

Rugby

Tennis

Netball

Basketball

Badminton

Swimming

Archery

Fencing

Baseball

Bowling

Roller Blading

**Healing: **Professor Caitlin Nickels (Hufflepuff) Duty Head of Hufflepuff

**Herbology: **Professor Pomona Sprout (Hufflepuff. Head of Hufflepuff House)

**History of Magic: **Professor Lily Potter (Gryffindor) Duty Head of Gryffindor

**Japanese: **Professor Emi Maki

**Journalism:** Professor Summer Raines

**Liberal Arts: **Professor Sarah Turner and Professor Leanne Tiber

Dancing

Singing

Band

Drama

Art

**Mind Healing: **Professor Jackson Toby (Gryffindor)

**Muggle Law: **Professor Patrick Riley (Ravenclaw)

**Muggle Self Defence:**Professor Patt Walter and Professor Heather Walter

**Muggle Studies:**Professor Ted Tonks (Gryffindor)

**Politics: ****Professor **Jared Townsend (Ravenclaw)

**Potions: **Professor Severus Snape (Slytherin. Head of Slytherin House)

**Publishing:** Professor Kylie Daivds

**Russian: **Professor Adrian Ivanov

**School Councillor: **Miss Naomi Rock (Hufflepuff)

**Spanish: **Professor Rachael Thatcher

**Transfiguration:**Professor Minerva McGonagall (Gryffindor. Head of Gryffindor House)

**Vet Studies: **Professor Scott Maxwell

**Warding: **Professor Laila Howard (Gryffindor)

**Wizard Law: **Professor Lance Abramson (Slytherin)

**Wizard Traditions: **Professor Andromeda Tonks (Slytherin)

* * *

**Dursey's Being Charged with: **

Physical Abuse (Dudley, Vernon, Petunia and Marge Dursley)

Emotional Abuse (Dudley, Vernon, Petunia, Marge Dursley)

Mental Abuse (Dudley, Vernon, Petunia, Marge Dursley)

Animal Abuse (Vernon and Marge Dursley)

Assistant Sexually Abuse (Vernon)

Neglect (Vernon and Petunia)

Starving a child (Vernon and Petunia)

Embezzlement (Vernon and Petunia)

Tax Evasion (Vernon and Petunia)

Slander (Dudley, Vernon and Petunia)

**Author's Note: I hope this helps. Please review and the 100th review will get the next Chapter dedicated to them.**


	18. Chapter 16: Second Day Surprises

**Author's Note: I have changed previous Chapters. Please read before you read this chapter. I have changed the time tables please look at them before reading even if it doesn't effect this chapter:)**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to White Angel of Auralon who has let me use her history lesson from one of her stories. And this chapter is also dedicated to ob1292. Thank you for your great review it really cheered me up. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Second Day Surprises **

* * *

_3__rd__ of September 1993_

* * *

Harry groans as his alarm clock goes off for 7.00 am. He hears a groan from Terri too. Harry gets up and rubs his eyes. It was time for another busy day.

"Terri do you want the first shower?" Harry asks

"Alright. I will only be 20 minutes. Then you can have it", Terri says getting up and summoning her clothes for the day

"That is fine I will feed Dorado", Harry says as Terri leaves for the shower

Harry got out of bed and Dorado trills happily when Harry gave him rats.

"Are you full?" Harry asks Dorado

'Yes', Dorado trills

"Good why don't you go and fly around and explore?" Harry asks his Phoenix

'I will', Dorado trills as Harry opens the window and Dorado flies out.

Harry hears the water turn off and Harry gets his things ready he had English, History of Magic, Herbology, Healing, Wizarding Traditions and Astronomy today. It was going to be a big day, a long day. That's when Terri comes out of the bathroom her hair still wet but she was dressed.

"Your turn. I will do my hair out here", Terri says

"Thank you Terri", Harry says going into the bathroom for a shower

While Harry was in the shower. Terri feeds her kitten Pebbles.

"There you go. Eat up", Terri says

'Thank you', Pebbles purrs

"You're welcome", Terri says

She tries her hair and puts it into a plait. Because she had Liberal Arts today. She was planning on doing some dancing. She also packs her books in her green and gold book bag with the Potter Crest on it. She makes sure she has all her books and clothes for Liberal Arts. That's when Harry steps out of the bathroom in his robes.

"All ready?" Harry asks Terri

"Yes. Are you?" Terri asks

"Yes. Let me get my book bag and we can go to breakfast", Harry replies

Harry grabs his book bag and they head out of the Dormitory and out of the portrait hole and down the stairs to the great hall. They were some of the first ones there. They take a seat and begin to pick what they wanted to eat. Harry chooses eggs, toast, waffles and a muffin. Terri chooses Eggs, bacon and French toast. That's when Neville, Ron and Hermione join them for breakfast.

"What have you got first today?" Hermione asks them

"English", Terri and Harry say, "What about you?"

"Free Block", Ron says

"Free Block", Neville says

"English with you and Terri", Hermione replies

"Great once we eat. Let's go. What are you two going to do with your free block?" Harry asks Neville and Ron

"Relax with a game of Wizard Chess", Ron says

"Why don't you look at our notes for Arithmacy?" Harry asks, "To catch up"

"Oh alright then. Can we have the notes?" Ron asks changing his mind

"Sure. Here they are I put them in my book bag just in case", Harry says handing the Arithmacy Book and his note pad to Ron

"Thanks we will read it and catch up. What's the homework assignment?" Ron asks

"To analyse the numbers of your siblings for homework. The ones with no siblings please re-analyse their birthdays and those of our class mates", Terri replies

"Ok I will read this. You want to share Neville?" Ron asks

"Yes. I think I will like this subject. Even if I don't go so well in other classes but Herbology", Neville says gloomily

"Can we look at your wand?" Harry asks

"Sure here it is my father's wand", Neville says handing it over

"That's your problem the wand didn't choose you. Wands choose their masters. Ask Professor McGonagall or Mum to take you to Diagon Ally to get yourself a new wand. I bet they can convince your Grandmother of this", Harry says

"That could be your problem in wand subjects", Terri adds

"Do you really think so?" Neville says taking his wand back

"Yes. Talk to Professor McGonagall about getting a new wand. I am sure she will let you", Harry says

"Thanks I will ask her later", Neville says

"We better get going it is nearly nine", Terri says grabbing her book bag

Harry and Hermione do the same.

"See you guys later", Harry and Terri say at the same time

"See you later. See you at History of Magic", Ron says

"Yes we will", Harry says as they leave the great hall to the new English room

They were the first ones there and they take their seats and wait. 5 minutes later students come from Gryffindor were Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Aaron Rights. From Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Morag McDougal, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. From Hufflepuff: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones and Sandy Hopson. From Slytherin: Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

There were a total of 17 students in this class. That will be good. So the Professor won't be that busy.

That's when the Professor comes into the room.

"Good Morning Class I am Professor Judy French. I when I call you name put your hand up so I now who you are. Hannah Abbott", Professor says

Hannah raises her hand.

"Susan Bones"

Susan raises her hand

"Terry Boot"

Terry raises his hand

"Lavender Brown"

Lavender raises her had

"Tracey Davis"

"Here", Tracey says raising her would

"Hermione Granger"

"Here Professor", Hermione says

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Here", Daphne says

"Sandy Hopson"

"Here"

"Megan Jones"

"Here"

"Morag McDougal"

"Here Professor"

"Padma Patil"

"Here"

"Parvati Patil"

"Here"

"Harry Potter"

"Here Professor", Harry says

"Terrence Potter"

"Here Professor", Terri says raising her hand

"Aaron Rights"

"Here"

"Lisa Turpin"

"Here"

"And Blaise Zabini"

"Here Professor", Blaise says

"We have a full class today. Welcome to your first Magical Lesson on English. In this class we will be studying Muggle and Magical English and authors. There will be no blood-purity and house fighting in this class leave for outside. Who can name me an Author? Magical or Muggle", Professor French asks

"David Eddings", Harry says

"He is a muggle author", Terri adds

"Yes I have heard of him. Who's next?" the Professor asks

"Bathilda Bagshot", Hermione says

"Yes and what book did she print? Anyone" Professor asks

"A History of Magic", Terri replies

"Correct. Take 5 points to Gryffindor", the Professor says

"Angie Sage", Susan says, "She is a muggle author"

"Correct", Professor says

"Miranda Goshawk", Harry says

"What did she write?" the Professor asks

"The Standard Book of Spells 1,2,3,4,5,6, and 7", Harry replies

"Correct take 5 points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?" the Professor asks

"Arsenius Jigger", Tracey says

"What did he write?" the Professor asks

"Magical Drafts and Potions", Tracey replies

"Correct. Take 5 points to Slytherin", the Professor says

"Newt Scamander", Susan says

"What book did he write?" the Professor asks

"Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them", Susan replies

"Correct. Take 5 points to Hufflepuff"

"Wilbert Slinkhard", Terry Boot says

"What did he write?"

"Defensive Magical Theory", Terry replies

"Correct. Take 5 points to Ravenclaw", the Professor says

"Jim Butler", Harry says, "He is a Muggle author"

"Correct. Anyone else?" Professor French asks

"Phyllida Spore", Terri says

"What did she write?" the Professor asks Terri

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi", Terri replies

"Correct take 5 points for Gryffindor", the Professor says

"Emeric Switch", Megan says

"What did he write?" Professor French asks

"A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration", Megan replies

"Correct take 5 points to Hufflepuff", the Professor says

"Quentin Trimble", Lisa Turpin says

"What did he write?"

"The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection", Lisa says

"Correct take 5 points to Ravenclaw", The Professor says

"Kennilworthy Whisp", Daphne says

"How many books did he write?" Professor French asks

"4", Daphne replies

"Correct take 5 points to Slytherin", Professor French

"Vindictus Viridian", Hermione says

"What book did he write?' the Professor asks

"Curses and Counter-curses", Hermione replies

"Correct take 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor French says

"Cassandra Vablatsky" Lavender says

"What book did she do?"

"Unfogging the Future", Lavender replies

"Correct. Take 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor French says

"Inigo Imago", Parvati says

"What did she write?" Professor French asks

"The Dream Oracle", Parvati replies

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor French says

"Zamira Gulch", Morag says

"What book did she write?" Professor French asks

"Practical Household Magic", Morag says

"Correct take 5 points to Ravenclaw", Professor French says

They go through some more books and Authors before time was up.

"Now next week we will be having a test about English. About Nouns, verbs, books, Authors and so on. I would advise you all to study hard. I need to know where you are up to in English. Class dismissed", Professor French says

"I like that class. I wonder how hard the test will be", Terri says as the head to History of Magic

"I hope it will test our abilities. I am surprised about just how many turned up. It wasn't many", Hermione says

"Not a lot of students what to take a muggle class", Harry reminds her

"You're right. Do you know what your mum is going to be teaching us?" Hermione asks

"Not a clue", Terri and Harry says

"I hope it is good", Hermione says

"It will be. She's our mother", Terri and Harry say as they come to the History of Magic classroom

"Come in. It is not quite time to start yet", Lily says

"Hi mum", Terri and Harry says

"Hi Terri, Harry how was your first lesson of the day?" Lily asks

"It was cool. This is our time table for the year", Harry says handing over is time table and Terri hands over hers

"You too have most of your classes together. Are you happy about that?" Lily asks smiling

"Yes we are", they both say

"That's good. Make sure you get good grades you have a big schedule this year", Lily says as they take their seats

"We will mum", Terri says

"By the way your friend Neville Longbottom came to me and Professor McGonagall before class and told us what you told him. You are right that is probably his problem. So Minerva says to give you 10 points to Gryffindor", Lily says smiling

The twins and Hermione smile as while.

"Thanks mum", they both say

"When are you taking him to get his knew wand?" Harry asks

"At 5 today. I will be taking him. He is my godson after all. I am also picking up two Arithmacy books and two Numerology books for Ron and Neville ", Lily says

"That is great. He will do fine in classes after this", Hermione says

"I hope he will too. Now get your books out and get ready", Lily says walking away

That's when Ron and Neville shows up.

"You heard the great news?" Neville says sitting down next to them

"Yes. You are getting your own wand. Make sure you tell us what you get", Harry says

"I will", Neville promises

"How did you go reading up on Arithmacy?" Terri asks

"Good. You are right it will be a good subject. We can start on the homework tonight. Can you help?" Ron asks

"We will", the twins says

"Thanks. Looks like nearly everyone is here. I am excited about this first lesson. Anything is better then Binns", Neville says

"Don't worry she is good", Terri says

Lily wants for the stragglers to come. They were Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Ten minutes pass into learning time and Lily waits patiently. They soon turn up.

"I wonder what the Mud-blood is going to teach us", Malfoy says

Harry and Terri grinds their teeth together knowing that hexing him would get them into trouble.

"20 points from Slytherin for that awful word that will not be saying in this class. Do you hear me Mr Malfoy?" Lily asks sternly

"Yes Professor", Malfoy says

"And 10 points each from Slytherin for being ten minutes late. I will not tolerate in this class. Do I make myself clear Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle?" Lily asks sternly

"Yes Professor", they say

"Take your seats. We are about to get started", Lily says

All the Slytherin's glare at Malfoy and his gang. They hand just lost 50 points because of them. They were not happy.

"Ok let's start. I am Professor Lily Potter. We will cover the goblin wars and similarities to the wars against recent dark Lords today. As you all know, goblins are powerful magical creatures. They are really intelligent and today they are mostly known for running most of the Wizarding banks there are. The most wide-spread one would be the British Gringotts, followed by the American Gringotts. But not always have the relations between wizards and goblins been that peaceful."

Lily pointed her wand at the board and an animated war scene was played for a few minutes. Everyone found this interesting. This was so much better than Binn's classes.

"Wizards and goblins have fought hard in the past to come to the status quo. Unlike other magical races like the house elves, which many people still treat as nothing more than slaves, especially in Britain where you will find this a common trait in some old pureblood families, not in all, but in many of them, the goblins are a race of warriors and they take pride in this aspect of their culture. This has been proven the hard way to wizards all over the world. They massively underestimated their opponents and their determination to fight for their freedom and their rights.

It would be wrong to say that all the problems between wizards and goblins have been solved, they aren't, but the two races get along with each other. So lucky Wizards and Witches have become Goblin friends. But most of them died during the dark time of Voldemort. People tend to forget that being different doesn't mean the other one is evil or out to harm you. This is a character trait you will find in all human societies, be they magical or muggle. The human nature leads to fear of the unknown. Many dark Lords and Ladies have used this fact for their own gain", Lily says

"Do you know anyone who are goblin friends?" Justin asks

"Yes. I am one so is my husband. Remus Lupin is also one", Lily says, "Let's continue. The two dark Lords that have appeared in Europe during this century are good examples. Gellert Grindelwald was the first. His rise to power was mostly based on the fear of the Wizarding populace that if the Muggles found out about them, they would return to their practice of witch hunts and burnings. The political situation in central Europe made it even easier for him to succeed in his ambitions. The fascists were singling out people they thought beneath them and in 1939 the German Nazis started World War II. Grindelwald used the fear the war inflicted upon the Wizarding population, getting them to believe he had the solution to free them from the muggle terror.

Nobody knew it at the time but Grindelwald used the ignorance of the abilities of the Muggles to get rid of political opponents. Many Wizarding families who protested against his methods suddenly disappeared, many of them to the so called concentration camps or they were killed on sight. Only after his defeat many found out that their leader had given away the locations of his enemies to the Nazis. But the thought that Muggles and muggleborns were the downfall of the Wizarding world had been rooted in the minds of wizards and witches.

The second dark Lord Voldemort built his reign on the teachings of Grindelwald. He used an existing scapegoat, Muggles and muggleborns and gathered his own group of loyal followers, the so called death eaters. Those followers hid their identity by wearing black cloaks and frightening white masks."

Here Lily waved her wand to the wall and the beginning of a death eater raid was shown. Many of the students' faces were pale seeing it.

"Did they always do this?" Lavender asks

"Yes", Lily says, "Nobody knew who they really were; except for those closest to Voldemort. Witches and wizards were afraid who they could trust anymore. What if their neighbour was with Voldemort? The strategy the death eaters used is a classical guerilla tactic. Hit in places that'll hurt the community, create chaos and fear and disappear before the law enforcers come for you. It was a hit and run strategy in the beginning. It got so bad that the people feared even speaking the chosen nom de guerre of the dark Lord and they began calling him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

This behaviour only helped Voldemort to strengthen his hold over Britain. The Ministry was busy enough trying to keep the things happening from the Muggles to really do anything useful against the terrorists. A stroke of luck, it can't be described otherwise, was the downfall of Voldemort.

While Grindelwald met the end of his power when Albus Dumbledore defeated him in a duel in 1945, Voldemort was defeated by an infant, Harry Potter, who was after this named 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Nobody really knows how he was able to do it. Probably we will never find out as the only one who could tell us what happened was only fifteen months old at the time. But before Voldemort was defeated, he was winning his war. It would have been a matter of time until he would have taken over Britain.

You may ask why. Well, imagine the following scenario: There is a really powerful wizard and has a group of followers that he controls through greed, fanaticism and fear. This group isn't even that big, from what has been found out after Voldemort's fall he only had about twenty members of his inner circle his most devoted followers, and about two hundred in the outer circle. They were up against a population of about fifty thousand. Now normally no dark Lord would be able to win against such odds. But he nearly did. His followers as well as he were ruthless. They used the three unforgivable curses, the Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra every chance they got.

By the time the war reached its climax the normal wizards and witches were so frightened that they ran instead of standing up against the attackers. It didn't help that important members of society agreed with Voldemort's point of view. They supported him in the ambition to make purebloods rule their society and acknowledge their superiority over muggleborns, halfbloods and of course muggles. Fear leads to stupidity. While you may be able to explain things to a single person if you have time and are in a secure environment the person will be able to see reason.

"But under pressure the true personality of a person shows. Either they rise through the problem and come out stronger for it or they break. And if a group is put under pressure it is only a question of time until the weakest of them will break and the others follow.

"A big problem was that the government did nothing to organize the resistance against Voldemort properly. In the beginning they didn't even realize that there was a problem, as many of the purebloods were a vital part of the government and thought Voldemort was the solution to the supposed problem of muggleborns in their society. They got a bad wake up call. When they finally realized that Voldemort was the main problem he had sown the seed of doubt and fear in the hearts of the population.

"He operated from the shadows. He blackmailed who he could and killed who wouldn't be blackmailed. Many of his opponents were members of the pureblood high society. This was when most people finally saw the true colours of their supposed saviour. But the breaking into hysteria of the masses was what he was aiming at.

"This is not only the case in Wizarding societies, it is the same with Muggles. I tell you this as I believe that wizards and Muggles aren't that different. Only we have magic and Muggles don't. And because most Muggles don't understand magic they tend to fear it. Like the wizards fear those magical beings they can't understand, which leads us back to the goblin wars.

The biggest battles, where open hostility between wizards and goblins led to massive losses on both sides, were only partly covered up to the muggles. They suspected something and they reacted with overall tension. It was one of the reasons the open warfare eventually ended. Both sides had too much to lose if the muggles found out about everything."

"Who lost family members to Grindelwald or Voldemort?" Lily asks

"I lost my mum and dad to death eaters. I live with my Aunt Amelia now", Susan says

"I lost my Uncle Gabion and Uncle Fabien Prewett", Ron says

"I lost my mum and dad to the Cruciatus Curse", Neville says

A few more raise their hands and say those they lost.

"Ok we have covered much today. For homework please write a 3 foot essay about the war against Voldemort and his death eaters. Class dismissed", Lily says

Everyone leaves but Terri and Harry.

"That was brilliant mum", Harry says hugging her

"Thanks. Go and get some lunch before your afternoon classes", Lily says letting them go

They all eat lunch before they head to Herbology. Which they had with Hufflepuff.

"Who can tell me what these are?" Professor Sprout asks pointing at a plant

"They are Puffapods", Neville says

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Sprout says, "What happens when they are dropped?"

"They turn into flowers", Neville replies again

"Correct take another 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Sprout says, "Today we are learning to harvest puffapods"

This was the class that Neville shined in. Once they were done Terri, Harry and Neville were heading to healing while Hermione headed to Geography. When they got to class Hermione was waiting for them. Oversalty using her time turner.

The ones in healing from Gryffindor were Lavender Brown, Sarah Dixon, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Harry and Terri Potter. From Ravenclaw were Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin. From Hufflepuff Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott. And from Slytherin Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

There were 12 altogether. This lesson on Healing was an introduction lesson on healing. After the healing class was done Harry and Terri went their separate ways. Terri going to Liberal arts and Harry going to Wizard Traditions with Hermione by his side.

They reach the class room and take a set waiting for others to come.

"How are you really feeling about having a big family?" Hermione asks

"I like it. There is always someone to talk too. It took me some time but now I am relaxed around them", Harry replies as students come in

"That's good. I am glad you are happy", Hermione says smiling

"I am too", Harry says

In this class Gryffindor had Harry, Hermione, Dean Thomas, Curtis Riley, and Seamus Finningan. From Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Kevin Entwhistle and Stephen Cornfoot. From Hufflepuff: Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Megan Jones, Sandy Hopson and Allan Yates. There were one Slytherin named Daphne Greenglass

"Welcome everyone I am Professor Andromeda Tonks and I will be your Wizarding Traditions Professor. It this class we will be learning about Traditions and magical holiday's we used to celebrate. Can anyone name a day that we celebrate?" Professor Tonks asks

"Halloween", Harry says

"Correct 3 points to Gryffindor", Professor Tonks says, "Anyone else?"

"Yale", Hermione says

"Correct 3 points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?"

"Summer Solstice", Daphne says

"Correct. 3 points to Slytherin. We don't celebrate Summer Solstice anymore", Professor Tonks replies, "Anyone else?"

"Winter Solstice", Megan says

"Correct 3 points to Hufflepuff", Professor Tonks says

The lesson goes on about Wizarding traditions With homework to find out about the long forgotten traditions and write 3 feet of parchment on them. Then they were let go. Harry and Hermione make their way to the common room. Harry empty's his book bag and put the books he wasn't using on the shelf. But he left his Astronomy book in the bag. He had that tonight.

'Hi master', Musca hisses slithering up to him

Harry picks her up and she wraps around his arm.

"Hi Musca. Did you have exploring?" Harry asks in Parselmouth

'Yes but I haven't looked everywhere yet', Musca hisses

"Do you want to come to dinner with me?" Harry asks

'I will', Musca says

"I will introduce you to a few people is that alright?" Harry asks

'It is. I will not harm anyone', Musca hisses

That's when Terri enters the room.

"How was Liberal Arts?" Harry asks

"Good. I like dancing and singing. Is Musca coming to dinner with us?" Terri asks as Perseus slithers into the room

"Yes. Why don't you take Perseus?" Harry says

"I think I will. Do you want to come to dinner with me Perseus?" Terri asks in Parselmouth

'I will", Perseus hisses

"Great. Just give me a minute to unpack", Terri asks unpacking her bag, "How was Wizarding Traditions?"

"It was good. But I got homework. Lucky it is due next week. After dinner and before Astronomy we should work on History of Magic homework. That is due in two days", Harry says

"That's a great idea. I think we should do it. I am ready to go lets have dinner", Terri says with Perseus on her arm

They leave the common room and make their way to the great hall.

'It is amazing', Musca hisses

"I know", Harry replies as he and Terri take seats with Ron, and Hermione

"You bought your snakes", Ron says shocked

"Yes. They wanted to come", Harry says putting Musca down on the table and he feeds her a steak

Terri also puts Perseus down and feeds him the same.

"Cool snakes what are their names?" Dean Thomas asks as he comes to sit with them with Seamus Finningan

"Mine is named Musca. Don't worry she promises not to bite", Harry says grinning

"Mine is named Perseus. And like Harry said they promised not to bite", Terri says introducing Perseus

"Cool. Are they magical?" Seamus asks looking at both snakes that were eating their steaks.

"Yes. They are Magical", Terri and Harry both say

"Where did you get them from?" Dean asks

"Dragon Block in America. I bought mine 4 years ago. I gave Harry's his as a belated birthday present", Terri replies

"So you are a Parselmouth?" Seamus asks

"Yes. It runs in the family", Terri replies

"There are 15 of us altogether", Harry adds

"It would be cool if we could talk to snakes", Dean says wistfully

"Not everyone is capable of it. There are very few Parselmouths left. Are family is one of them", Terri replies

"I guess. I can't talk to snakes. I don't even know if my dad was a muggle or a wizard", Dean says

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change you. Maybe one day your father will come back to you like my parents did", Harry says

"Thanks Harry. I will just have hope. Hope is better than nothing", Dean says

That's when Neville enters the hall smiling widely.

"Hey Nev how did the wand hunt go?" Harry asks

"It went well. But it did take half an hour to find a wand for me", Neville says sitting down

"Well what is it?" Hermione asks smiling

"Pear Wood and Aethonon Feather 11 ½ inches", Neville says showing them his new wand

"That is great Neville. Now you will have no problem with spells now", Harry says

"Hopefully", Neville says still smiling

They all eat in silence after that. When they were done Terri and Harry say they were going to work on their History of Magic essay that was due in two days. Hermione, Ron and Neville agree to do their essay with them. They all head to the common room to do their essay. Musca and Perseus with them so was Scabbers. And Musca and Perseus hiss at the rat.

"What are you doing?" Harry and Terri ask them

'Can we go to your room? I don't want that thing to hear us', Musca says

Terri and Harry look at each other and shrug.

"We are going to get are astronomy books. We will be back in a minute", Terri says as they leave to their room

Harry puts up a _Muffliato _Spell. And Terri and Harry look at their snakes for answers.

'That rat is not a rat', Musca hisses

'He is a human being', Perseus hisses

'He smells of dark magic' Musca hisses

Terri and Harry look at each other alarmed.

"We need to get Mum, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore", Harry says

"You need to write a letter to mum and get her to get everyone. Who knows who it is", Terri says

"Hedwig is going to dad at the moment. But I know who we can get to send a message Dobby!" Harry says

There is a pop and Dobby was there.

"What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter today?" Dobby asks bouncing up and down

"I need you to take this message to my mum. Tell her it's urgent that she gets everyone", Harry says handing him a bit of parchment with the letter written on it

"Right away", Dobby says popping away

"We better go down. Before anyone gets suspicious. We don't want to spoke 'Scabbers'", Harry says

"You're right. Lets go", Terri says as Harry cancels the spell

They move back down the stairs with Musca and Perseus. They told the snakes not to spoke him that he will be caught soon.

"You were a while", Hermione says

"We couldn't find our books", Terri lies

"Ok. We have an hour left to Astronomy", Hermione says continuing to do her homework

Harry and Terri join them. Waiting for the Professor's to arrive. They arrive 15 minutes after the letter was sent there was Professor McGonagall, Professor Potter, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Professor Vector, Professor Towns, Professor Walker, Professor Marks, Professor Dickson, Professor Luks, Professor Flitwick, both Professor Davidsons, Professor Ted Tonks and Professor Dumbledore.

"Why are you all here?" Hermione asks

"Is your rat missing a toe?" Professor Lupin asks

"Yes why?" Ron asks

"We need to see your rat Mr Weasley", Dumbledore says gravely

"Why?" Ron says holding Scabbers tightly as he squirms

"We need to check something", Lily says

"Ok", Ron says handing the rat to his best friend's mother

"_Animagus revelio_", Professor McGonagall says pointing her wand at the rat

All wands were pointed at him.

The rat immediately begums a man.

"_Stupefy!_" Professor Lupin says before the man can do anything

"_Incarcerous!"_ Professor Flitwick says

The students in the room gasp at the man. Who knew that the rat was actually a man. Ron was still in shock.

"Severus have you got the Veritaserum?" Professor Dumbledore asks

"Yes I have. Who is going to stop him from turning?" Professor Snape asks

"Professor Tonks can do the honours. Do you know the spell?" Dumbledore asks Ted

"I know the spell", Professor Tonks says

"Let's do this. Keep the children back", Mark Davidson says

Lily goes over to were her sons and daughter were gathering and stands in front of them. She had recognised the man. And he was very dangerous. Especially to her children. The other professors also fan out around the children. Waiting for Ted to do the spell and for someone to wake him up.

"_Transforma prevent!", _Ted says wand pointing at the man

Severus puts three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth.

"_Enervate!"_ Professor Lupin asks

The man immediately opens his eyes in horror. He was surrounded.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asks

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew", Peter says

Everyone gasps. After all Pettigrew was meant to be dead.

"What is your date of birth?" Dumbledore asks

"23rd of April 1957", Peter replies

"Who has been the secret keeper of the Potters in 1981?" Dumbledore asks

"Me", he answers

"Are you a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", Peter replies

"What have you been doing in Voldemort's name?" Dumbledore asks

"Finding opposing wizards, telling him their locations, torturing Muggles and muggleborns and blood traitors", Peter says

"How did you manage to make Sirius Black look like the culprit in betraying the Potters?" Dumbledore asks

"I shouted for all the Muggles around me to hear that he had betrayed James and Lily, cast a bludgeoning spell at a building where I knew was a gas pipe—which would make everything around explode—cut my finger to fake my death, and transformed into my rat Animagus form to escape. It looked like Sirius did everything", Peter says

Lily grinds her teeth. They had trusted that little rat. But at least now Sirius will be free.

"Why did you hide all this time in a Wizarding family?" Dumbledore asks

"I wanted to listen to the news if the Dark Lord was returning. I wanted to be in a position to kill Harry to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord when he returned", Peter says

"That is never going to happen", Lily says hotly to the caught Pettigrew

"I never expected you to be alive. That was a hitch in my plan. But he-should-not-be-named will prevail", Peter says

"I am going to get the Aurors Everyone else stay here to them arrive. We don't want him to get away", Dumbledore says quickly leaving

Snape and Lupin have their wands in Pettigrew's face. He looked scared. But he was doomed. He was going to Azkaban.

"Are you too alright?" Lily asks Harry and Terri

"We are alright. I don't think Ron is", Harry says looking at his pale friend

"Here is a calming draft Ron please take it. It will settle you down", Lily says to Ron handing him the Potion.

Ron drinks it and looks a bit calmer.

"I can't believe I thought he was a rat with a long life. I am sorry Harry", Ron says

"You didn't know Ron. So don't beat yourself up about it. The Traitor will get what's coming for him", Harry says smiling at Ron

"Yeh. There is no way he is getting out of this one", Terri says

"How did you know he wasn't a rat?" Hermione asks

"Musca and Perseus smelt him and told us he wasn't a rat. They said they could smell the dark magic coming off of him. That's when I sent Dobby to mum and that's how we got here", Harry explains

"They are very good snakes. Thank you", Lily says to the snakes

Harry and Terri tell them what their mum says. The snakes nod their heads at Lily and Lily smiles.

"They say they didn't want any harm to come to their masters. It was their honour to help us", Harry says

"They deserve more for helping us catch Pettigrew. I will think of something", Lily says

Harry and Terri nod as the Auror's come in the portrait hole with Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you sure it is him? I have had a very busy day today" a witch asks

"It is him Director Bones. We questioned him under Veritaserum", Dumbledore says

"Well then Peter Pettigrew you are under arrest for betraying the location of James, Lily, and Harry Potter to the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort, you are also being charged with the death of 12 Muggles and the setup of Sirius Black, membership in a terrorist organization, use of unforgivable curses against fellow human beings, and treason against the country. You will be transported to Azkaban to await your trial before the Wizengamot", Amelia Bones told the man, who had begun whimpering more and more with every word.

"Take him out of my sight. Make sure be gets to Azkaban. I will make sure that this is in the paper tomorrow. Sirius Black is a free man", Amelia says

"Thank you Amelia", Lily says

Amelia nods and leaves with the Auror's and the Professors.

"Will you be alright to get to Astronomy? I need to tell James this", Lily says

"We will be alright mum. Go. Dad needs to know his best friend is free. By the way I can't wait to meet him", Harry says

"Hopefully you will meet him on Saturday with your Uncle Moony", Lily says

"We hope so too", Terri and Harry say together

Lily leaves and the other house mates clear out. While Harry, Terri, Hermione, Neville and Ron head to Astronomy with the rest of the 3rd years.

"I can't believe what just happened", Ron says

"Believe it. Don't worry about it Ron. He is caught now", Harry says as they enter the Astronomy Tower.

"Welcome to 3rd year Astronomy. I know you all have had quite a shock tonight. But this lesson must go on. For those who don't know Peter Pettigrew was caught tonight alive. He was hiding in his rat form. He was an Animagus. Now on to tonight's lesson. Who can name some constellations?" Professor Sinistra asks

"Musca", Harry says

"Correct 2 points to Gryffindor", Professor Sinistra says

"Aquila", Susan says

"Correct 2 points to Hufflepuff", Professor Sinistra says

"Cepheus", Daphne says

"Correct 2 points to Slytherin", Professor says

"Andromeda", Hermione says

"Correct 2 points to Gryffindor", Professor says

"Perseus", Terri says

"Correct 2 points to Gryffindor", Professor says

"Draco", Malfoy says

"Correct 2 points to Slytherin", the Professor says

"Aries", Terry Boot says

"Correct 2 points to Ravenclaw", the Professor says

The lesson goes on like that. Till 11.30 when the Professor lets them off early because of what happened today. They did have homework. They had to study all constellations. For a test on Friday . They would be marked by how many they had. Terri and Harry were dead tired. So they go immediately too their room and get into their pyjamas.

"Uncle Paddy is going to be free by morning", Terri says lying down in her bed and pulling the covers up tight

"I know. I can't wait to meet him. Hopefully he will be with Uncle Moony on Saturday", Harry says getting in his bed and pulling up the covers

"I know. I can't really remember him. I want to meet him too. Hopefully we will get a chance on Saturday", Terri says with a big yawn

"I hope too", Harry whispers falling asleep

Terri falls asleep at the same time.

Chaos was going to rain tomorrow. And most people knew that. Little did Harry and Terri know that their father also had a very busy day. Judgement was coming and they all better get ready for it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Next we have James very busy day.**


	19. Chapter 17: Lawyers and Arrests

**Chapter 17: Lawyers and Arrests **

* * *

_Tuesday 3__rd__ of September 1993_

* * *

_Houston, Texas, America_

* * *

James groans as his alarm clock goes off. He turns it off and looks at the time it was 7.00 He then looks at Lily.

"Lily time to get up if you want to eat breakfast with us today", James says shaking her awake

Lily yawns and gets up, "I will take a shower while you wake to kids. I will dress Bryan"

"Ok. I will also make a start on breakfast", James says leaving the room

James wakes all the kids up and tells them to take showers. Then he grabs to twins Kalyana and Alyssa and changers them and takes them down stairs. He puts them in their high chairs. And starts making breakfast. James makes some waffles and pancakes and toast. The first to come down was Lily with Bryan.

"Let me help. You are busy enough as it is", she says helping him out

"Thank you", James says kissing her lips

"So you're going to our lawyer today?" Lily asks flapping a pancake

"Yes. I will see him at 9. The baby sitter comes at 8.15", James says as more of their children come down stairs dressed and ready for the day.

"Mummy!" Emma and Lillian cry and rush to hug her

"Hello my darlings. How was school yesterday?" Lily asks them

"It was great. We miss you", Emma says

"I miss you too", Lily says kissing them both

That is when the rest come down the stairs.

"Mummy!" Carliana says coming over to hug her mother

"Hello Carlie", Lily says laughing at the excitement of her children

Once they all settle down they begin to eat and tell Lily all about their day yesterday. Soon they were done and Lily had to leave.

"Goodbye see you tonight. Everyone be good for your father and the babysitter", Lily says stepping into the floo

"We will Mummy", Cheryl says waving goodbye

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry History of Magic quarters!" Lily yells disappearing into the flames

"Ok guys let's get you ready for school", James says taking Kalyana, Alyssa and Bryan up to their rooms and changing them and packing toys for them.

By the time he was done it was 8.00 the baby sitter would be here in a minute.

"Kids come and get your lunch money!" James says

Everyone lines up Jamie first, then Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin and Carliana.

Once they all had enough lunch money they waited for the baby sitter. Who came ten minutes later.

"Hi Mr Potter", Jacky says

"Hi Jacky. Here are the keys to the van. They all have their lunch money. And they are ready to go", James says

"Great. Let's go everyone", Jacky says

Everyone heads out to the van James carrying Kalyana and Alyssa. Jacky puts Bryan in his car seat and then helps James put Kalyana and Alyssa in their car seats. James kisses them goodbye.

"Be good", he says as they leave

Once they are gone James cleans the kitchen and goes up to take a shower before dressing neatly he looks at his watch and it says it was 8.50. He quickly collects his Pensieve and the memories. He quickly puts the memories in their interval bottles before pocketing them and shrinking the Pensieve. He then locks the house and apparates to the lawyers office.

"Mr Potter?" the secretary asks

"Yes I am", James says

"Go right through he is expecting you", the secretary says

"Thanks", James says going into the office

"James my old friend. How are you?" Leon asks shaking James hand

"I am good. But my family needs your help", James says

"I am here to help. Show me what you have got", Leon says

James unshrinks the Pensieve and the bottles of memories.

"How many memories did you bring me?" Leon asks joking

"A lot. This will be your biggest case ever. But there are two separate ones. The memory in this bottle shows my son and daughters first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The father of the boy you will see will have the creature executed. But it did nothing wrong have a look", James says pouring the memory in.

Leon quickly goes into the memory and is back out in ten minutes.

"Well I can say Mr Malfoy Senior doesn't have a case. His son wasn't hurt. I can help you make sure the creature is not executed. It is a sure thing. What else do you have for me? I hope it is something challenging", Leon says

"It is a case of Child Abuse. To my son Harry James Potter", James says taking out the Care of Magical Creatures Class lesson and pouring all of Harry's memories into the Pensieve, "Have a look. It is not pretty"

Leon gives him a look before going into the memories. James sits around waiting for Leon to come out. He was out in about an hour and a half with a livid look on his face.

"How can anyone do that to a child!" he rages

"I know", James says

"I am sorry this happened to your son. What charges do you wish to peruse?" Leon asks

"I what to charge Dudley, Vernon, Petunia and Marjorie Dursley with Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse. Vernon and Marjorie Dursley with Animal Abuse. Vernon with assistant sexually abuse. Twice, Vernon and Petunia with Neglect, Starving a child, and Embezzlement, and Dudley, Vernon and Petunia with Slander of my wife and myself and Harry", James says

"I agree with you. But I would add Verbal Abuse. For Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Marjorie Dursley. How much did they get paid to look after Harry?" Leon says taking notes

"We will add that to the list of charges. Now onto the money 1000 pounds a fortnight from when he was 18 months old to 10. Then it went up to 1500 pounds. So that comes to 208,000 pounds for 18months to 10 and 117,000 from when he was 11 to 13 so all up it will be 325,000", James replies

"Then you add interest to it and it will come to 355,000 pounds that is owed", Leon says writing it down

"That sounds right", James says nodding

"Does Marjorie Dursley know about the magical world?" Leon asks

"No. But I am sure she will when the Aurors pick her up", James says hotly

"We need more proof", Leon says

"I am going to Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after this. Why don't you come along?" James asks

"I will. We are pressing charges after all. Then it will be taken to the Wizardmont after we get more proof. Even if Madam Bones knows that the memories haven't been tapped with", Leon replies

"Good let's go. She will want to see the memories too. By the way I will pay you 10,000 Galleons if you win this case for us", James says putting the memories away and shrinking the Pensieve.

Leon grins, "For this case I will not do it for the money. I will do it for your child. Keep your money. Justice it all I need"

"Thank you Leon", James says shaking Leon's hand

"Now we need bank statements to prove that the money was coming out of your account. So let's go to Gringotts first", Leon says making a port-key

James grabs the port-key and they are both whizzed of to Gringotts in Britain.

They go into Gringotts and James asks for is account manager. Soon they are in a conference room.

"Well met Lord Potter", Ragnok says shaking his hand

"Well met to Ragnok. I take it business has been good", James says

"It has. What can I do for you today?" Ragnok says sitting down

"I need my account statements", James says

"And I need you to sign a legal form stating that all the statements are true and not false", Leon adds

"Let me call someone to get it but I need to confirm you really are James Potter. For legal reasons", Ragnok says

"I will do what you say", James says

Ragnot barks at a goblin to go and get the Potter Family statements. Then he takes out an Inheritance test potion.

"14 drops of blood if you please", Ragnok says

James cuts himself and drops 14 drops of blood into the potion. Then Ragnok pours the potion onto the parchment.

"Looks like you have some new ones", Ragnok says handing him the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_James Charles Potter_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell _

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dixon (UK)_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Romanov (Russia) _

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (France)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexandersen (Denmark)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Valencia (Spain)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Drago (Italy)_

_Duke of Tsar in Russia_

_Grand Duke of Portugal & Brazil in Portugal and Brazil_

_Count of Castile-La (Spain)_

_Baron of Liverpool_

_Earl of Wessex_

"That is different. Please make a list of my accounts and I will see them all when you owl me. All I need is the Potter Family Vault Statement. To see if funds came out for Harry's care at the Dursley's", James says

"Well here it is. I have highlighted the payments. They were transferred to Standard Chartered PLC bank in London to the bank account of Mr and Mrs Dursley", Ragnok says handing over the parchment

James looks at it and it was the same as Albus had told them. So he knew how much they owed him.

"I need you to sign this stating that all the funds on the statement are correct", Leon says handing Ragnok a document

Ragnok signs it after reading it.

"I wish you the best of luck", Ragnok says handing the document back

"Thank you. Have a good day", James says shaking Ragnok's hand before leaving

"Let's apparate to the Ministry of Magic", Leon says

They both turn on spot and apparate the Ministry of Magic entrance. They enter the ministry. And go to the security wizards.

"Need your wands", the Auror says

Both James and Leon hand over their wands.

"What are your names?" the Auror asks

"Lord James Potter", James says

"Lawyer Leon Falcon", Leon says

"Where are you going today?" the Auror asks

"To the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to speak to Director Amelia Bones", James says

"Why?" the Auror says

"That is a private matter. We are trying to press charges and we need to speak to her about it", Leon replies curtly

"Here are your wands and badges. Department of Magical Law Enforcement is on Level 2", the Auror says handing them their wands back and giving them their badges

"Let's go James. Director Bones is a busy woman. And she will more than likely be spending most of the day with us", Leon says as they make their way to the elevators

The elevator soon stops on level 2.

"Where can we find Director Bones?" Leon asks an Auror

"Right this way. You're in luck she is free at the moment. Here we are. The Secretary will see to it now", the Auror says

"Thank you for your help", James says

"It was not a problem. I am glad you are alive by the way", the Auror says before leaving

"We are here to see Director Bones about several large crimes", Leon says to the Secretary

"Just one minute I will check if she wants to see you", the Secretary replies

"Tell her it is Lord James Potter asking to see her", James says

The Secretary eyes widen and she hurries into the office. She is back in a minute.

"You can go in. She is waiting for you", the Secretary says

"Thank you", Leon says curtly

They both go in and Amelia gets up from her set.

"Hello James", Amelia says smiling

"Hello Amelia. How are you going?" James asks

"Good. But I am sure you are about to make me very busy", Amelia says shaking Leon's hand before directing them to chairs on the other side of her desk.

She sits done and waits as James unshrinks the Pensieve and the bottles of memories.

"Director these are memories from James's son Harry. You can check if the memories have been tapped with yourself like I did. I am sure you find them all authentic", Leon says pouring the memories into the Pensieve.

Amelia mutters a spell checking the memories and they were indeed authentic.

"I take it you want me to view these memories?" Amelia asks

"Yes. Then we will tell you the charges we wish to press", Leon says

"Very well. I will tell my Secretary not to come in with anyone only if it is an emergency", Amelia says

Amelia tells her secretary before locking the door.

"I will go into the memories now. We can discuss the rest after I have viewed them", Amelia says going into the memories

"She will be in there a while", James says

"I know. I will fill out more of the paperwork while we wait", Leon says taking out his files and notes

An hour and a half later Amelia appears looking livid.

"How dare they do that do a child! That is wrong. What do you need James? I assume you are here to press charges", Amelia says sitting down

"I what to charge Dudley, Vernon, Petunia and Marjorie Dursley with Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse, and Verbal Abuse. Vernon and Marjorie Dursley with Animal Abuse. Vernon with assistant sexually abuse, Twice. Vernon and Petunia with Neglect, Starving a child, and Embezzlement, and Dudley, Vernon and Petunia with Slander of my wife and myself and Harry", James replies

"Do you have an Healers report?" Amelia asks

"Yes it is from Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts", Leon says handing her the stack of parchment

Amelia's eyes widen the more she read. This was bad. Never had there been a case as bad as this.

"How much did they get from you?" Amelia asks writing down notes like Leon was doing

"1000 pounds a fortnight from when he was 18 months old to 10. Then it went up to 1500 pounds. So that comes to 208,000 pounds for 18months to 10 and 117,000 from when he was 11 to 13 so all up it will be 325,000", James replies

"Then you add interest to it and it will come to 355,000 pounds that is owed", Leon says

"Ok have you got proof on this embezzlement?" Amelia says

"Yes. Here is the statement from Gringotts", Leon says handing her the statement

Amelia reads it over and nods.

"You have proof of embezzlement. But we need other proof to go with those memories. I will send some Aurors into the Muggle world to investigate. They will interview the neighbours and look inside the Dursley home and Marge Dursley's home and take pictures. They will also go to the primary school Harry went to and talk to the teachers. They will also go to doctors and see if Harry was ever seen too. They will also go to the bank and collect the Dursley's statements. Once that is done and all evidence comes to me. Then I will issue an arrest warrant for Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Marjorie Dursley", Amelia says

"Thank you. How many will you send?" James asks

"I think 12. We don't have much going on so I will send two to Marge Dursley's to collect evidence. One to the Primary School, Two to the doctors offices in the area, One to the bank, and two to the Dursley's house, two to canvas the neighbours, two to go to Mr Dursley workplace. I will call them in now", Amelia says going and unlocking the door and telling her secretary who she wanted to come in here.

10 minutes later everyone is in the room including Mad-eye Moody and Head of the Auror Office Kingsley Shacklebolt. Amelia tells them their assignments she sends Mad-eye to the Dursley's home and Kingsley to Marge's home the others were spread out. They quickly leave to do their job. All of them promising James they will do well. Because no child should have to endure that. And some of them were friends of James from Hogwarts and knew about his children.

Once they all were gone Amelia summons a house elf and tells the elf to bring them an afternoon snack and some coffees. He is back in a minute with some sandwiches and biscuits and some coffee.

"So James while we are waiting can I ask you a few questions?" Amelia says taking a sip of her coffee

"Sure", James says

"How many children do you have now?" Amelia asks curiously

"22. 4 sets of twins and 1 set of Triplets", James replies

"That's a lot of kids. How many are at Hogwarts?" Amelia asks

"10", James replies

"What are their names?" Amelia asks

"Ethan, Dylan, Matthew, Ravenna, David, Terrence, Harry, Araya, Jayden, Luke, James, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin, Carliana, Bryan, Alyssa and Kalyana", James replies rolling of the names

"Good names. I remember Ethan, Dylan, Matthew, David, Terrence and Harry the others I don't know", Amelia says

"I am sure you will meet them", James says

"Why did you leave the Wizarding world?" Amelia asks, "Sure you will take Harry with you"

"After we were told Harry's death – or rather when we were told Harry had died – it was too difficult to stay. We wanted to move forward in our lives with our remaining children", James says, "Biggest mistake of my life leaving"

"Who told you Harry was dead?" Amelia asks

"Minister Fudge and it was him that sent Harry to the Dursley's", James replies

Amelia's eyes narrow. She knew the Minister was corrupt. She just didn't know how deep he was into. Now she knew. He separated a family and put poor Harry with those awful relatives. She promised herself then they will see justice. She will make sure of it. She WILL get Minister Fudge out of office.

"Do you want me to sue the Minister too?" Leon asks

"No. He made Lily and I sign a confidentiality agreement. Saying if we didn't sign he will see us as unfit parents", James replies

"Sue him he doesn't have a case. So take it to the Wizardmont. Like we are doing with the Dursley's", Amelia says

"I think I will. After this. We don't what any more trouble at the moment", James replies

"Understandable. What is Lily doing now days?" Amelia asks changing the subject

"She works at Hogwarts as History of Magic Professor. Before that she worked at a Muggle Museum", James replies

"What do you do for a living?" Amelia asks

"I own Prongs Jokes in America it is a Muggle joke shop. But I am expanding. I am opening a shop it Dragon Block. Have to interview the people for it tomorrow", James says

"Sounds like you are going to be very busy", Amelia comments

"I am. How long do you think it will take for this case to get to the Wizardmont?" James asks

"Two weeks. This is very important. They will want it done quickly", Amelia says

"Where will they be held?" James asks

"Vernon, Petunia, and Marjorie will be put in a low security wing of our jail before they go to Azkaban and Dudley will be sent to the Oubliette the juvenile detention facility", Amelia says

"Good", James says taking another biscuit, "There is another memory here about my son and daughters first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Look at it when you have time"

They talk for five more hours before the Aurors come back. With tones of evidence. Amelia looks at all of it and reads all the statements. It was bad, really bad. They were also guilty of Tax Evasion and more Embezzlement from Mr Dursley's place of work. They had Embezzled from the company 700,000 Pounds. That would be added to the list of changes. Lucky they got their bank statements and Tax records. And apparently the owner of the workplace wanted to testify.

"I Amelia Bones have read and saw all evidence. I am hereby issuing an arrest warrant for Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Marjorie Dursley. They are hereby need to be arrested today. Who wants to do it?" Amelia asks

"I'll go", Mad-Eye says

"I'll go", Kingsley says

And other 7 say they will go.

"Could bring them back here. They will be processed and put to low security wing of our jail and Dudley Dursley will go to the Oubliette", Amelia says

"It will be as you say Director", Kingsley says with a nod and leading his team out the door

James looks at the evidence. There sure was a lot. He felt is anger.

"Calm down James they will get Justice", Leon says

"Here take this", Amelia says handing James a calming draft

"Thanks", James says taking it

"I know it is hard. But you need to remain calm. Go home be with your family. I will send you a court date", Amelia says

James empty's the Pensieve and leaves the memories on the table as evidence.

"Thank you Amelia", James says

"It will be alright James. And there is nothing to thank me for", Amelia says showing them out

"I will leave you now James. I will talk to you before the case goes to court. I have also witnesses to gather", Leon says

"Thank you Leon. For everything", James says shaking Leon's hand

"My pleasure see you soon", Leon says taking a port-key and returning home

James sighs and makes himself a port-key and heads home it was 5'o clock after all. He needed his dinner.

He lands in his back yard. And makes his way inside.

"Daddy!" everyone shouts

James was then surrounded by children he picks up Alyssa and hugs her then Tat when everyone had a hug he takes them back to the table where they were eating.

"Thank you for looking after them Jacky", James says

"It was no problem Mr Potter. I will go home now I have homework", Jacky says

"Here is 100 dollars. For everything you have done today. Have a goodnight", James says walking her out

Once she was out James changes out of his clothes and goes down to the dining room where everyone was eating. He grabbed some food. And the children begun telling him about their day. James happily listened. He needed something to keep his mind of the Dursley's. Once they were done everyone but Kalyana, Alyssa and Bryan help wipe up.

"Carliana pick out a movie before bed and get in your pyjamas", James says

All the kids run to get changed to watch the movie. James taking Alyssa, Kalyana and Bryan up to their rooms and changes them and puts them to bed. Then he goes down stair to see what movie the kids have picked. They had picked _Brother Bear_ and Jamie had already started it. By the time it was over all of them were sleepy. James had let them stay up past their bedtime.

"Everyone to bed. I will come and tuck you in", James says picking up Carliana who was asleep

He puts her to bed first then goes on to the other children.

Soon they were all in bed. James sighs in relief. It had been a long day. It was nearly ten o'clock before Lily got home and she looked really happy.

"Guess what", she says smiling brightly

"What?" James asks tiredly

"Become tomorrow morning. Sirius will be a free man", Lily says

"You mean they caught that rat?" James asks not looking tired anymore

"Yes they did with the help of Terri's and Harry's magical snakes. They smelt the dark magic coming of Ron Weasley's rat. They told Terri and Harry and they sent for us. He was questioned and now Sirius is a free man", Lily says smiling

James jumps up and hugs her spinning her around. Lily laughs.

"Finally some good news. I can't wait to see him again", James says

"I know. Remus says he is hoping he will turn up tomorrow so he can talk him into helping him teacher defence when it's a full moon", Lily says

"Well I hope he does he will be a good teacher. Do you what to hear about my day?" James asks

"How did it go with the Lawyer and Amelia Bones?" Lily asks sitting down

James tells her everything and Lily's eyes darken.

"They would have been arrested by now. So we can expect a court date soon", James says

"Good. But I now don't have a sister called Petunia she is dead to me", Lily says hotly

"Let's go to bed. We both have busy days again tomorrow", James says picking her up and carrying her to their room.

Where they spent a great deal of time together before finally going to bed…

* * *

_Surrey London_

* * *

_5 hours earlier _

* * *

Petunia just got home from shopping with Dudley getting him some new toys for doing so well at school. She was glad that freak was gone now they could spend all their time with Dudley. Vernon comes home after work.

"How was your day?" Vernon asks

"Good. Without that freak it was good. But I can't help thinking something is off", Petunia says

"I am sure you are worried about nothing", Vernon says

"Mum I want some ice cream NOW!" Dudley yells

"Coming Dudders", Petunia says giving him the ice cream

That's when there was a knock on the door. Vernon goes to answer it. There were 4 people in uniform on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" Vernon asks rudely

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. Are you Vernon Alvin Dursley?" Kingsley asks

"Yes", Vernon says

Petunia and Dudley come to see what is going on.

"Are you Petunia Cassandra Evans Dursley and Dudley Vernon Dursley?" Kingsley asks again

"Yes why are you here?" Petunia asks

"Vernon Alvin Dursley you are under arrest for Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Animal Abuse, Assistant Sexual Abuse, Neglect, Starving a child, Embezzlement, Tax Evasion and Slander. You have the right to remain silent, and that anything that you say will be used against that you in the Wizardmont. You have the right to a consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning, and that, if you can't afford an attorney, an attorney will be provided at no cost to represent you. In the Queen's and Merlin's name I arrest you Vernon Dursley", Kingsley says, "Aurors handcuff him"

Vernon was gapping he was being arrested all because of that little freak. How dare he. The Aurors put the handcuffs on tight.

"You don't need to do this we have done nothing wrong", Vernon shouts

"Petunia Cassandra Evans Dursley you are under arrest for Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Neglect, Staving a child, Embezzlement, Tax Evasion and Slander. You have the right to remain silent, and that anything that you say will be used against that you in the Wizardmont. You have the right to a consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning, and that, if you can't afford an attorney, an attorney will be provided at no cost to represent you. In the Queen's and Merlin's name I arrest you Petunia Dursley", Kingsley, "Aurors handcuff her"

Petunia looks horrified the neighbours were watching them get arrested all because of that little freak and her freak of a sister.

"Dudley Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse, Verbal Abuse and Slander. You have the right to remain silent, and that anything that you say will be used against that you in the Wizardmont. You have the right to a consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning, and that, if you can't afford an attorney, an attorney will be provided at no cost to represent you. In the Queen's and Merlin's name I arrest you", Kinglsey says, "Handcuff him"

"You can't do this", Petunia says struggling in her handcuffs

"Yes I can here is the warrant for your arrests", Kingsley says showing them

"This is all cause my freak of a sister", Petunia spits out

"I would be quiet if I was you don't what anymore charges against you", an Auror says leading her to the car where they were surprised to see Marge Dursley in the back of.

Once they were all in the car drives away. From their looking neighbours.

"What are you under arrest for?" Vernon asks his sister

"Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Animal Abuse and Assaulting a Auror whatever that is", Marge says angrily

"We will get out of this Marge. I promise you. It is all because of that boy and Petunia's sister. We will get out of this", Vernon says angrily

He couldn't believe they were under arrest.

"I should have strangled that freak when he was a baby", Vernon says

The Auror driving the car was hearing this and promised himself to tell Director Bones about it.

Once they were far enough away in a deserted lot they stop and get the Dursley's out.

"What are you doing to us now?" Petunia asks

"We are taking you to the Ministry of Magic. Where you will be processed", Kingsley says as Mad-eye comes over with Vernon struggling in his handcuffs

"Do you want resisting arrest on the list of charges?" Mad-Eye growls to him that immediately stops Vernon's struggle

"Let's go. Everyone apparate", Kingsley says

Everyone turns on spot with the Dursley's in their hands and they land in the Ministry of Magic with the Dursley gasping for air.

The Auror's all but them in separate cells. And check their pockets and magically puts them in jail clothes. They can talk to each other but not escape.

"I am going to tell the Director they are here. I'll see what she wants to do with them", Kingsley says leaving

May-Eye and several Auror's stay sitting down. The Dursley's didn't know they were listening to them.

"What is going to happen to us mum?" Dudley asks

"They won't separate us. We need a lawyer. Vernon can Tom Jones be our lawyer he has handled cases for us before", Petunia says

"I guess. I want to get out of this. That little freak. It is all his fault. And those freak of a parents of his. I sure have killed him when I had the chance", Vernon growls

"I agree on that", Marge says to her brother, "All he has been is a burden to you"

"At least we got the money to spend on Dudley", Petunia says

"Yeh. Hey you our there!" Vernon yells

"What Mr Dursley?" an Auror asks

"I want to contact my lawyer", Vernon says

"Very well is he like you?" the Auror asks

"Yes. He is not a freak like you", Vernon spits out

"I suggest you remember who you're talking too. I will get you a phone and you can call your lawyer and explain things to me but it is 6, O'clock at night. And you won't be able to reach him to morning", the Auror says

"That means we have to stay here tonight!" Petunia says

"No actually you are all being sent to jail. But Dudley to the Oubliette the juvenile detention facility", the Auror says

"You can't slit us up!" Petunia yells

"Yes we can. You will all see your lawyer together in a few days. Now be quiet as we organise your transport to jail and the oubliette", Mad-Eye growls

"Director Bones says to transfer them to the Jail and Oubliette. Say goodbye to your son. It will be the last you see him for a few days", Kingsley says

"Mummy they can't do this! I want to go home now!" Dudley says throwing a temper tantrum

"Calm down Dudders everything we be ok", Petunia says as she is handcuffed again

"Stay strong son we will get out of this", Vernon says as he is handcuffed

Marge and Dudley were also handcuffed. Dudley was immediately taken away to the Oubliette were he would stay till he talked to a lawyer. Petunia, Vernon and Marge were taken to the holding jail. Where they would spend their time before talking to a lawyer.

They were all sure that they will get out of this. Little did they know their fate was sealed…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	20. Chapter 18: Third Day

**Author's Note: I got some of this from Forging Destiny by White Angel of Auralon. Please go and check out her story. And the Sequel Embracing Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Third Day**

* * *

_Wednesday 3__rd__ of September 1993_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

* * *

Harry and Terri woke up a little bit early this morning. They wanted to see what everyone says about their Uncle Paddy was free. Once they were dressed and have their books for their classes today they make their way down to the Great Hall. They were the one of the first ones there. All the Potter children were sitting at their house tables. They quickly take a seat and wait. Matthew sits next to them along with Luke and Jayden. The staff where at the staff table. Once the room was full owls swoop down and deliver the daily addition of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was Sirius saying he was free and that Peter Pettigrew had been arrested and how they found him. Everyone but the Potter children were in shock. They didn't expect Sirius Black to be innocent. The paper also said the Minister Fudge apologised to Sirius Black and hope he comes out of hiding so they can compensate for his time is Azkaban.

That's when the hall doors open and there stood a man with curly black hair and grey eyes the man was thin but he had a big smile on his face.

"I am FREE!" he shouted smiling

The Potter kids laugh. That's when Remus and Lily walk down from the staff table to him.

Sirius gives Remus a manly hug and Lily a big hug spinning her round.

"I am so glad you are alive", Sirius says to her

"I am too. James can't what to see you again. He expects to see you Saturday and meet our children", Lily says as they begin walking up to the staff table

"I will be there. I have got a place to stay. I don't like my parents' home", Sirius replies

"Understandable. Do you want to teacher Defence Against the Dark Arts with me?" Remus asks sitting down

"Sure why not. I get to stay here with my friends", Sirius says

Now they realised that the hall was deathly quiet. Professor Dumbledore stands up.

"I am sure you all recognise this man is case you don't his name is Sirius Black he is innocent of all the charges he was charged with. He will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Everyone please make him feel welcome", Professor Dumbledore says

Everyone claps some louder than others. The Potter's cheered loudly.

"He is free and we are going to meet him", Harry says to Terri

"Yeah I can't wait", Terri replies

"It is time to go to Charms", Hermione says grabbing her book bag

The others follow her to the Charms class room. And take their seats with the Hufflepuff's. A minute later Professor Flitwick comes in.

"I know you are all excited and shocked by what has happened but we are continuing this lesson", Flitwick says

They all do well in charms Neville was doing all the spells right now. And Professor Flitwick congratulates him on his work. After they were done with charms they head to their first Defence Against the Dark Arts for the year. They all take their seats and wait for Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Soon they come in Sirius sits down at the desk while Remus stands up.

"Welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson for the year. I am Remus Lupin and I am sure you know Sirius Black who will be helping me. But not today. He wants to watch this lesson today. Put your books away, we will start with something practical", Professor Lupin says

The class was very excited. They had only ever had one practical lesson and that was a disaster.

"This year we will study various dark creatures. Not the more dangerous ones, they are part of what the higher classes will study, but the most basic ones, who can also give you a lot of problems, if you don't know how to deal with them. First, who can tell me what is in the closet?" Remus asks

Pointing on the closet that was rocking back and forward.

Terri raises her hand.

"Yes Miss Potter", Professor Lupin asks

"That's a Boggart", Terri says

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor"

"What is a boggart?" Professor Lupin asks

"A boggart is a shapeshifter. He resembles what the one confronting him fears most. Nobody really knows what a boggart looks like as he immediately takes the form what the wizard or witch fears most", Hermione says

"Correct Miss Granger take 5 point to Gryffindor. A boggart will take the form of what you fear most. There is an easy spell to deal with a boggart. We will come to that part later. Does anybody know what will destroy a boggart?"

Harry raises his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Professor Lupin asks

"A boggart is destroyed by laughter", Harry answers.

"That's correct Mr Potter. 5 points to Gryffindor. Laughter destroys a boggart. You have to make the boggart, who will take the form of your greatest fear, appear like something you could laugh about. So what would be an appropriate way to deal with a boggart?"

He let them think about it for a minute before he asked Dean to answer the question.

"I think to not be alone. If the boggart had two people standing in front of him, he won't be able to scare both as they both fear different things most"

"Very good Dean. A boggart who has more than one opponent will be confused. I have once met a boggart who tried to scare two people at the same time. It was hilarious. Imagine a half mummy and a half fire crab. The fire crab constantly set the mummy's bandages on fire", Professor Lupin says smiling

The students were laughing.

"The spell to defeat a boggart is _riddikulus. _It takes concentration though. Saying the incantation is only half of what it takes. You have to be prepared to face a boggart. Everyone pair up and think of ways to make your greatest fear funny", Professor Lupin says

Terri and Harry split up. Terri goes to Hermione, Harry to Neville and Ron to Lavender.

"Alright Neville, what are you afraid of most?" Harry asks

Neville looked at the ground and whispered something. Harry couldn't understand him.

"Uhm, sorry Neville, I didn't catch that" Harry says

"Professor Snape", Neville says a bit louder looking ashamed.

"Hey, no need to be ashamed Neville. He can be really scary and how he has it out for you I can really understand you. Damned greasy git. Doesn't know how to let go of a grudge", Harry adds more quietly.

Neville chuckled at Harry's comment.

"Well, now we only have to find a way to let greasy git look funny and not scary. Any ideas?" Harry asks, wanting to get Neville to open up a bit.

He was way too insecure. With him hanging out with Harry's group his confident was built up a bit. Always believing that he would fail.

"I don't really know Harry. Perhaps if he had another hair colour or wore hilarious clothes." Neville suggests.

Harry laughs

"Oh yes, that would be good. Imagine a Snape with bright pink hair, topped by a big women's hat in a clashing colour", Harry brought out laughing.

"With an old fashioned dress, best with lace, a big red handbag and high heels" Neville added also laughing.

"Oh this will be so good, I can't wait to see you facing a boggart Neville, that image is priceless." Harry adds

The two needed some time to get down again. The other students had similar problems.

"OK Harry, now we have covered my greatest fear, what is yours?" Neville asked.

"Let me think." Harry said.

"Losing my family to the Minister of Magic", Harry answers truthfully.

"Oh, that's really scary. Just when you found them again", Neville answers, "Hm, how could you make losing your family less frightening and looking funny?" Neville pondered.

"I think we will imagine that they are alive and have the Minister in clashing clothing", Harry says

They both laugh.

"Time is up form a line and we will begin", Professor Lupin says

They all form a line Harry was fifth in line. Neville was first, and then Hermione, Terri, Ron and the list goes on.

"Mr Longbottom you first", Professor Lupin says opening the closet.

Professor Snape comes out of it with angry eyes.

"_Riddikulus!_" Neville says with a slit stutter

The boggart Snape quickly turns into. Bright pink hair, topped by a big women's hat in a clashing colour, old fashioned dress, best with lace, a big red handbag and high heels. Everyone laughs this was priceless.

"Well done Neville. 3 points to Gryffindor", Professor Lupin says, "Next"

Hermione steps up and the Boggart changes into McGonagall telling her she failed everything.

"_Riddikulus!_" Hermione says

The boggart changing to McGonagall telling her she was prefect and McGonagall did a little sing and dance to congratulate her. Everyone laughs.

The lesson goes on Terri was scared of losing Harry, Ron was afraid of Spiders, Dean's was a severed hand, Seamus's is Lizards, Lavender's was alligators, Parvati was a Mummy, John's was Cobra's, Sarah was bugs.

"Well done everyone. You all did a great job. Did you all have fun?" Professor Lupin asks smiling

"Yes!" everyone says

"Good. Now I must hand out homework. Write a 2 page essay on the Boggart. And name 4 other Darks creatures", Professor Lupin says, "Class Dismissed"

"That was a great lesson", Terri says as they sit down eating lunch

"It was. Best yet", Harry says

"At least we have a competent teacher this year", Hermione says

"Yeah. We are learning important things. Not rubbish", Neville adds

"I am glad. We all have Arithmacy next have you guys done your homework?" Harry asks Ron and Neville

"Yes. And we have the books too. I can't wait to go. It sounds interesting", Neville says smiling

"Yeah it does. I hope we are good at it", Ron says

"I am sure you will be", Harry says

"Let's go. Don't want to be late", Terri says

They arrive at the class room first and take their seats. Waiting for everyone else to come. Soon all the students were there and Professor Septima Vector comes out.

"For our two new students I am Professor Septima Vector. Welcome to the class of Arithmacy. Neville Longbottom are you here?" Professor Vector asks

"Here Professor", Neville says hand raised

"And Ronald Weasley?" Professor Vector asks

"Here Professor", Ron says

"Good everyone is here. Welcome to are two new students Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom. Now I trust everyone has done their homework?" Professor Vector asks

Everyone takes out their homework and Professor Vector raises her wand and all the homework stacks it's self on her desk.

"Thank you everyone for doing your homework. You will get your results next week. Now on to today's lesson", Professor Vector says

Harry could tell Ron and Neville like the lesson a lot. They chatted happily after the class was over.

"We better go we have French now", Harry says

"I have Danish. See you all later", Neville says leaving them

Ron says goodbye to go to the common room. Harry, Terri and Hermione head to their first French lesson. There was 3 other Gryffindor's other than Hermione, Terri and Harry, 5 Ravenclaw's, 5 Hufflepuff's and 4 Slytherin's.

"Welcome to your first lesson on French I am Professor Krista Spades. First we will start on French numbers. Write these down. They are:

One: uno

Two: deux

Three: trois

Four: quatre

Five: cinq

Six: six

Seven: sept

Eight: huit

Nine: neuf

Ten: dix

Eleven: onze

Twelve: douze

Thirteen: treize

Fourteen: quatorze

Fifteen: quinze

Sixteen: seize

Seventeen: dix-sept

Eighteen: dix-huit

Nineteen: dix-neuf

Twenty: vingt

"Say those with me", Professor Spades says

The class repeats the numbers.

"Good excellent. Next we have simple greetings we will start with Hello is Bonjour", Professor Spades says, "Repeat after me Bonjour"

"Bonjour", the class repeats

They go over a few more greetings and how to say yes and no in French. And a few other words. Before the lesson is over and they were assigned homework to learn the French number system by next week.

They all head to gym. Where they meet with Neville and Ron who were already changed into their gym clothes. Hermione and Terri go to the girls change room to change and Harry to the boys. They all were soon out and ready for the lesson.

Both Professor Davidson's come and tell them to run 4 laps around the track. First place will get 6 points, second will get 4 and third will get 2. They all start the run. Half way through the 2nd lap Harry feels his lungs constrict and he beings coughing. Ron was the closest to him and help him sit down. While Terri gets his inhaler. Hermione rubs Harry's back and Neville goes to get a teacher. He took 4 puffs this time. Professor John Davidson comes over.

"Are you alright Mr Potter?" he asks

Harry nods

"I think you should not run laps with the class from now on. To your Asthma settles down a bit. You are excused for the laps of the track. Now settle down and if you are better we are playing Basketball next", the Professor says

"Thank you", Harry manages to get out

Seamus comes in first, Tracey in second and Justin in third. Harry decided to sit out of basketball. Because his asthma attack was a bad one. He sat down and watched everyone else play. It was quite funny watching Malfoy try to play basketball. The pure-bloods were having a hard time. Soon gym was over and they all headed to their last class. Terri heads to Journalism, Neville heads to the common room he had a free block and Harry, Ron and Hermione go to their duelling class.

"Hello everyone I am Professor Lance Towns and I will be your duelling Professor. First question who knows what the disarming spell is?" Professor Towns asks

Harry puts his hand up and so do Ron, Hermione and some other people.

"Mr Potter", Professor Towns asks

"The spell is called _Expelliarmus"_, Harry says

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Towns says, "What's another useful spell when duelling?"

"_Rictusempra"_, Tracey Davis says from Slytherin

"Correct. This ticklish spell. 5 points to Slytherin. Another?" Professor Towns says

"_Petrificus Totalus"_, Susan Bones says for Hufflepuff

"Correct. It freezes the person. 5 points to Hufflepuff", Professor Towns says, "Another?"

"_Stupefy"_, Terry Boot says from Ravenclaw

"Correct. 5 points to Ravenclaw. Another?" Professor Towns says

"_Jelly-Legs Jinx"_, Hannah Abbott says

"Correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff. Another?" Professor Towns asks

"_Locomotor Mortis"_, Blaise Zabini says

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin. Can anyone name another?" Professor Towns asks

"_Trip Jinx"_, Dean Thomas says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Towns says, "Another?"

"_Tarantallegra", _Hermione says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Towns says, "Who wants to have a go at Duelling first using the spells we just said?"

"I'll go", Harry says

"Ok Mr Potter. Who else?" Professor Towns asks

"I'll do it. Prepare to go down Potter", Malfoy says

"Ok. On to the platform", Professor Towns says

Harry goes one end and Malfoy the other.

"On the count of three first one disarmed is the winner. One, Two, Three", Professor Towns says

"_Rictusempra!" _Malfoy says

Harry dodges and says, "_Expelliarmus!" _

They duel for 5 minutes before Harry disarms Malfoy everyone but a few Slytherin's cheer.

"5 points to Gryffindor. Well done Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy always keep an eye on your opponent. Everyone partner up and have a go. Mr Potter you are down for the day. Good job", Professor Towns says

Harry takes a seat and watches the others have a go. Hermione manages to disarm Ron and the others we all having fun. This was the best class yet.

"Ok everyone we are done for the day. Good work. Class Dismissed", Professor Towns says

"That was a great lesson. You showed up Malfoy in front of everyone", Ron says as they go to the common room

"It was. I like that class I am glad I choose it now", Harry says

"It is good we are learning how to duel. It will be useful later on", Hermione replies

They all put their books away and join Neville in the common room while they wait for Terri.

"Harry mum wants to see us after dinner. She said you can bring Neville, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred and Ginny too", Matt says coming into the common room

"Thanks Matt. We will be there", Harry says as Terri comes into the room looking very happy

"Hi everyone. How was your first duelling lesson?" Terri asks

"It was great. I humiliated Malfoy in front of everyone", Harry replies

Terri grins, "I would have liked to see that. I'll put my book bag away and we can go to dinner", Terri says heading upstairs

She is back in a minute and they all head down to dinner. They all discuss their lessons and how good they were. Neville and Ron definably liked Arithmacy. Everyone was now talking about how Harry disarmed Malfoy and people were laughing. Malfoy glared at Harry. But Harry ignores him. It was not his fault that he was better at duelling then him.

"Potter Quidditch trials are next week are you ready?" Oliver Wood says

"Yes I am ready Wood. Don't worry I am good to go", Harry replies

"Good. See you then", Oliver says moving back to his friends

Once dinner was over the Potter Children plus Ron, Hermione, Neville, George, Fred and Ginny got to the History of Magic quarters. They knock.

"Come in", Lily says

"Hey mum", the Potters say

"I heard you had another Asthma attack Harry. Are you alright?" Lily asks her son

"I am alright mum. I had my friends and Terri to help me", Harry says giving her a hug

Lily hugs her son back.

"Thank you for helping my son", Lily says to Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny

"It was nothing", Ron says blushing

"He is like our brother Mrs Potter", Fred and George says

"He helps other people. He deserves are help", Ginny says blushing

"Thank you anyway. Now I have a present for all of you Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Ginny", Lily says

"You didn't have to get us anything", Ron says

"Ron is right. We are alright", Fred and George says

"I wanted to. Now let me summon them", Lily says waving her wand

Four owl cages come down with four owls in them and a square present.

"The white owl with blue feathers is yours Hermione the owl is a boy and the black and grey owl is for you Ron and it is also a boy. The Brown owl with some black on it is yours George and Fred its a boy. The white owl with silver in it is yours Ginny and it's a girl. The square present is for you Neville. As a thanks for being my sons first friends. He will still need you and I know you won't desert him", Lily says handing them each their presents

They were all speechless. Neville opened his present to find a wizard chess set. The Potter kids smile at their shocked expression.

"Thank you Professor Potter", Neville says

"You're welcome Neville. Please call me Mrs Potter is private. I am not your professor at the moment", Lily says

"What are you going to name them?" Harry asks his best friends

"How about Frost for you?" Hermione asks her owl

Frost hoots at his knew name.

"What about Phantom for you?" Ron asks the owl

Phantom hoots at his new name.

"Trickster", Fred and George says

Trickster hoots at his name.

"How about Laurel because she is honourable", Ginny says stroking Laurel's feathers

Laurel hoots at her new name.

"It is settled then. They have their names and their new owners. Take good care of them", Lily says

"We will Mrs Potter", Hermione says stroking her Frost

"Good. Now Dav, Harry and Terri do you want to stay and practice the Patronus Charm? What about you George, Fred, Ron, Hermione and Neville? I will help you to learn it", Lily offers

"Yes please", they say

"Ethan, Dylan, Rav, Araya, Jayden, Luke, and Ginny you guys can go to your common rooms and do your homework. Goodnight", Lily says kissing them

Once they leave. Lily helps them with the Patronus Charm. David finally gets it and Terri and Harry were close to getting it. Neville, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George only produce silver mist. After an hour Lily calls it is time for them to do their homework and sends them back to the common room. But before Harry heads off he asks his mother to get a yellow and purple book bag for Hermione for her birthday. He said he will pay for it. Lily agrees to get James to get one then sends him on his way.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny let their owls out and write to their parents. Before doing the DADA homework. It was easy. They read their books and write the essay. Once that was done they finished there already half-finished History of Magic essay. By the time it was done it was time to go to bed. They all say goodnight and part ways. Terri and Harry going to their room. They had, had a busy day now all they wanted to do was sleep. And sleep came easier to them that night…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible. I have the flu so an update might not be till next week. But if I get enough reviews I might try and update quicker:)**


	21. Chapter 19: James Third Day

**Chapter 19: James Third Day**

* * *

_Wednesday 3__rd__ of September_

* * *

James groans again waking up with Lily be his side. They had been up late last night. Now they had another busy day and they had little sleep. This was going to be great.

"Lily wake up it is time to get up", James says shaking her awake

"Ok. You wake everyone and I will change Alyssa and Tatyana and you do Bryan", Lily says

"Will do", James says leaving the room and waking up all the kids telling them to get dressed

James starts breakfast again after dressing Bryan. They had toast, eggs and bacon.

"James I need you to pick up four owls. One for Hermione, one for Ron, one for Fred and George, one for Ginny and a wizard chess set for Neville and drop them off in my quarters at Hogwarts. Can you do that before your interviews?" Lily asks having a slice of toast

"I will. Go you're going to be late", James says kissing her goodbye as the kids hug her

"See you later", Lily says flooing away

James sighs and gets the kids ready and the dishes washed up. That's when owls fly in from the window. He recognised them as Dylan's, Matt's, Rav's, Harry's, and Jayden's owls.

"You could have just sent one owl", James mutters taking the letters of their legs

_Hi dad just to let you know Ethan and I got into Ravenclaw. It is really good and we are happy here. Talk to you later. Say high to everyone for me and Ethan. Dylan_

That was short. James thinks turning to the next letter.

_Hi Dad I got into Gryffindor just like you I love it here so far. I have made new friends. I especially like the Weasley Twins they are funny and like to play jokes like you. Classes are good. Say hello to everyone from me. Matt_

2 in Ravenclaw and 2 and Gryffindor not bad. James thought moving onto the next letter.

_Hi Dad I got into Ravenclaw just liked I wished. David told me to tell you he got into Slytherin. Don't worry he is doing good and has already put Malfoy in his place. It has been great so far everyone is so welcoming. I love the classes even if there is a heap of work because of my owl year. I am going to get all Outstanding's I bet. Well I hope. Say hello to my brothers and sisters from me. _

_From Rav_

3 in Ravenclaw, 2 in Gryffindor and 1 in Slytherin James thinks. James opens the next letter

_Hi Dad How is everyone going I miss you. It is weird being here without you now that I have found you. But my siblings are sticking by me so that's good. Thank you for everything you have done. I miss you say hi to the others from me. Here is Terri._

_Hi Dad I got into Gryffindor just like Harry. I am glad so I don't have to be away from my twin. Professor McGonagall even let us share a room. We really liked that. We are doing fine so don't worry Harry is showing me around and his friends are so nice. They are becoming my friends now. I better go. I have class. One last thing Araya told me to tell you she got into Hufflepuff. _

_See Ya_

_Love Terri__ and Harry_

3 in Ravenclaw, 3 in Gryffindor, 1 in Hufflepuff and 1 in Slytherin. James thinks. At least the twins got to stay together. Now that they were so close again. James picks up the last letter.

_HI DAD We got into Gryffindor! And it is great. We have pranked a few people and haven't got detention yet. But it will be soon with the amount of pranking we are pulling. Talk to you later_

_Jayden and Luke_

3 in Ravenclaw, 5 in Gryffindor, 1 in Hufflepuff and 1 in Slytherin James knew his kids were smart and that they were descendent from Godric Gryffindor some of them were in Gryffindor but they were all spread out. Maybe that was a good thing. They didn't need to crowd each other. James sighs and looks at his watch he didn't have time to reply to them now. It will have to wait he was running late.

"Kids come and get your lunch money. I don't have time to make your lunch today", James calls

Everyone lines up and gets their lunch money.

"Ok everyone in the car. Let's move it", James says picking up Alyssa and Tatyana

"Dad I have basketball after school. I will get a lift home so don't worry", Jamie says helping Bryan into the car

"Ok. Let me know if you can't find a lift and I'll come and get you", James replies as everyone is in the car

"Will do I have my mobile", Jamie replies

"Good", James says driving them to school

After dropping everyone off James drives home and apparates with his briefcase to Dragon Block he goes to the pet shop and purchases four owls they were really beautiful. Next he picks up a Mable wizard chess set. He pays for the item and goes to use the floo. He floos to Hogwarts History of Magic Quarters. He puts the presents on her desk before flooing away back to Dragon Block. He opens his store and gets set up for the interviews. Hopefully he will find enough staff. 9.30 came and the first one came his name was Trent Peterson. James interviewed him and found him to be really good. James asked for his NEWTS scores. And they were good too. Especially in Potions that will be helpful.

"Welcome to Prongs Jokes", James says reaching out his hand

"Thank you sir I will not let you down", Trent says

"I hope not. You start next Monday here. I have new products that need to go on the shelfs and potions that need brewing", James says

"I will get right on that on Monday", Trent says

"Very well you may go", James says

Out of the 15 people he interview he hired 10 of them. 4 girls and 6 boys. Their names where Trent, David, Fredrick, Harold, Shaun, Allen, Shari, Tali, Mandy, and Lucy. They all were very impressive. He was happy with his choices.

James looks at his watch and sees it was 2.30 he had time to go grocery shopping before picking up the kids. He locked the store and apparates home and grabs the car and goes to get food for tonight. The grocery's cost him 200 dollars he had to fill up the house since he was working tomorrow. He called Jacky the baby sitter and asked her to pick up the kids at 3 tomorrow from school. And that the car would be in the driveway with the keys in the engine. He assured her it won't be stolen before hanging up and pulling up at the school where his children were waiting. He picks them up then picks up Bryan, Alyssa and Tatyana.

He takes them home and tells them to play outside for a while. He puts Alyssa and Tatyana in their playpen with some toys before putting Bryan down on the mat to play while he cooked dinner. Then the phone rings.

"Potter residence", James says cutting the carrots

"Hi James it's Leon", Leon says

"Hi Leon my friend how are you?" James asks

"Good. I just got a message from Director Bones and she said the Dursley's have been arrested. They have asked for a lawyer. But it will take a couple of days. She is preparing the case for the wizardmont not wanting to drag this out. So be prepared to go to the wizardmont in the next couple of weeks", Leon says

"Ok I will tell Lily and my children", James says

"Good. Because I would suggest you, Lily and I and your son sit down and talk about this case. When can we do this?" Leon asks

"What about this Sunday?" James asks putting the potatoes and pumpkin on

"That will be alright. Come to my office at 10am on Sunday", Leon replies

"Will do. See you then my friend", James says

"See you then", Leon says hanging up

James sighs and hangs up the phone. That's when Jamie comes home. James told him to get changed because dinner would be ready in 10 minutes. Jamie hurries to get changed. James finishes dinner and called the kids in to eat. They had chops, sausages, potatoes, pumpkin, peas, corn, and carrots.

"How was Basketball?" James asks Jamie

"Good. We won. I have another game Friday. Is that ok?" Jamie asks

"It is. Have fun", James says

"Dad can I play netball this year?" Deziree asks

"Yes have you got a form for me to sign?" James asks

"Yes here it is", Deziree says giving her father the form

James quickly signs it.

"Anyone else got things to me to sign?" James asks

"We do are school wants parents to sign for fieldtrips out", Caleb says

"It is one form per person", Ellayna adds

"Give me your forms and I will sign them later and give them to you tomorrow", James says

They all had him their forms. They help James clean up and James says to put on pyjamas and they could watch a movie. They all quickly agreed and ran to get changed. James again puts Bryan, Alyssa, and Kalyana to bed. Once they were in bed he changes clothes and has a shower. Once he was back down stairs again he found his children watching _Brother Bear 2_. At least his children didn't fight much. He sat at the table signing forms for Jamie, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin and Carliana. Once he was done he writes letters back to his children at Hogwarts and sends them off. Then he cleans the house while the children watch the movie. He did the laundry and vacuuming. The movie was over soon and he told the kids to go to bed. Jamie could stay up another 30 minutes but that was it.

James puts them all to bed and goes back down stairs to clean the living room. Once clean James sits down on the couch to watch TV. It was 10pm when Lily showed up at home smiling.

"Did they like their gifts?" James asks

"Yes they did. Thank you for getting them for me", Lily says kissing him

"My pleasure", James replies

"How was your day?" Lily asks

"Good. I hired enough people for the new shop. Now Leon called and said we need to meet with him on Sunday at 10 with Harry to prepare us for court in a couple of weeks", James says

"Sounds sensible. I will let Harry know. Remember we are meeting Remus and Sirius on Saturday", Lily replies

"I know. I can't wait to see them again", James says

"They can't wait either. Trust me. They chatted with me for a long time today. Let's head to bed you must be tired", Lily says noticing James's tired eyes

"Yeh lets go. I need my sleep for work tomorrow. And you need your sleep for those brats at Hogwarts", James says with a wicked grin

Lily laughs, "They aren't that bad. The Weasley Twins are like you were when you where young"

"I will meet them soon", James says getting into bed

"I know you will", Lily says smiling snuggling up James

James wraps his arms around her.

"You know me too well", James whisperers

"That's good", Lily says

James doesn't reply he was sound asleep. Lily smiles and falls asleep. Knowing that she was happy with her husband and all of her children. Her life was prefect…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible but I have the flu so an update might be a while.**

**Update list is on my profile:)**


	22. Chapter 20: Fourth Day

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews. Sorry for the wait. Here is another chapter for all my faithful readers. Please read previous chapters because I have changed small details around. Enjoy this chapter:) **

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I got some of this from Forging Destiny by White Angel of Auralon. Please go and check out her story.**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to White angel of Auralon**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fourth Day**

* * *

_September Thursday 5__th__ 1993_

* * *

"Wake up Harry it is time for a shower", Terri says shaking her brother awake

"Ok I am up. Have you had a shower?" Harry asks his twin

"Yes. It is your turn", Terri says going to feed Pebbles

Harry has a quick shower. Then he picks up his book bag and put his books in it. Including his essay for his mums class and Uncle Moony's Class and the translator that Matt got him in it. When he was done he feed Dorado and made his way to the great hall with his twin.

"So what to all of you have today? I have 2 free blocks, Potions, DADA and History of Magic", Ron says

"I have Ancient Runes, Potions, DADA, History of Magic and Ancient Languages", Harry replies

"I have the same", Terri says eating her pancake

"I have the same also", Neville replies

"I have Ancient Runes Care of Muggle Creatures, Politics, Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Ancient Languages, German and Spanish", Hermione replies

"That's a lot of classes", Ron says

"I can handle it", Hermione insists

They all eat after that before heading to their first class Ancient Runes. The kids in this class were basically the same as Ancient Runes.

There were 8 Ravenclaw's, 5 Hufflepuff's, 4 Slytherin's and 6 Gryffindor's beside from him, Terri.

"Hello everyone I am professor Bathsheda Babbling I will be your teacher for Ancient Runes. Now let's see who's here.

"Abbott Hannah?" the Professor asks

"Here Professor", Hannah says

"Bones Susan?" the Professor asks

"Here professor", Susan says

"Boot Terry?" the Professor says

"Here Professor", Terry says raising his hand

"Brocklehurst Mandy?" the professor asks

"Here", Mandy says

"Bulstrode Millicent?" the professor says

"Here", Millicent says

"Davis Tracy?" the Professor asks

"Yes", Tracy says

"Dixon Sarah", the Professor asks

"Here", she replies

"Finch-Fletchley Justin?" the Professor asks

"Here", Justin says

"Glowers Stephanie?" asks the Professor

"Here", Stephanie says

"Goldstein Anthony?" the Professor asks

"Here miss", Anthony says

"Granger Hermione?" the Professor asks

"Here Professor", Hermione says raising her hand

"Greengrass Daphne?" the Professor asks

"Here Professor", Daphne says

"Langan Christopher?" the professor says

"Here miss", Christopher says

"Li Su?" the Professor asks

"Here", she says

"Longbottom Neville?" the Professor asks

"Here", Neville says nervously

"McDougal Morag?" the professor asks

"Yes", Morag says

"McMillan Ernie?" the professor asks

"Here Professor", Ernie says

"Patil Padma", the professor asks

"Here Professor", Padma says

"Patil Parvati?" the Professor asks

"Yes", Parvati says

"Potter Harry?" the Professor asks

"Here Professor", Harry says raising his hand

"Potter Terrence?" the professor asks

"Yes", Terri says raising her hand

"Romell Katherine", the Professor says

"Yes", Katherine says

"Thomas Dean?" the Professor asks

"Here miss", Dean says

"Turpin Lisa", the Professor asks

"Here Professor", Lisa says

"Zabini Blaise", the Professor asks

"Here miss", Blaise replies

There were 24 people in this class. Quite a high number.

"Now that is all done welcome to your first lesson on Ancient Runes. You will be doing plenty of practice interpreting runes", Professor Babbling says

The rest of the lesson goes smoothly as the introduction going into Runes. Professor Babbling was pleased with Harry's translator. The translated a few easy runes. Gryffindor got 15 points: thanks to Hermione, Terri and Harry. Ravenclaw got 10 thanks to Terry Boot and Padma Patil. Slytherin got 5 points thanks to Tracy Davis and Hufflepuff got 3 points thanks to Susan Bones. They were set their homework and the lesson ended.

"Potions next", Harry says with a groan as they make their way to the dungeons, "I guess you finally get to meet Professor Snape"

"I hope he takes it easy on us. But then again we know all the stuff in the third year text book", Terri says grinning

"You're right. This is going to be interesting", Harry says as they wait outside the potion classroom

Ron joined them quickly with the rest of 3rd year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

"Everyone in", Snape barks

Everyone hurries in and takes their seats. Terri setting next to Harry and Neville. Hermione was with Ron.

"Everyone seems to be here. Today we are brewing the Shrinking Solution. Potter, tell me three core ingredients of this potions", snaps Snape

"Which Potter sir?" Terri asks already not liking the teacher

"5 points from Gryffinor. Harry Potter answer the question", Snape snaps

"Daisy roots, Shrivelfig and caterpillars Professor", Harry says calmly

"Well it seems our local celebrity finally decided to at least look at the first chapter of his potions book. What colour is the Shrinking Solution supposed to look in its finished state?" Snape asks

"Green Sir", Harry says politely

"What kind of reaction does the potion create?" Snape asks

"It will shrink the recipient of the potion into a former state. For example if you fed a toad with some, it would turn into a tadpole, a dog would turn into a puppy, a cat into a kitten, a Chicken into a Chick, a lion into a cub, a wolf into a cub, a snake into a baby snake and a human into a toddler. Depending on the amount of potion used the results can vary. The more potions, the more expressed are the results. Though too much can result in severe poisoning and should be treated by a healer or a potions master immediately", Harry replies

Everyone was stunned but Terri. They couldn't believe that Harry Potter was getting Snapes questions right. He had never done that before.

Snape was taken aback. Never would he have though that the brat would actually have prepared for class. He normally just arrogantly thought to get by without preparation. Must be a one time achievement. He wouldn't be able to repeat this. He didn't care if Lily yelled at him again. He wanted to humiliate the boy.

He continued asking questions about the syllabus of the third year potions class book, went over to stirring techniques, ingredient preparation and inertly seething that Potter managed to answer everything correctly. He knew he couldn't ask things from outside of third year. The know-it-all Granger would know and tell Lily or Minerva.

"Finally some intelligence seems to have been found in your brain Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor", Snape says angrily having to give points to the brat.

This stunned all students. Snape was giving points to Harry? Some of the Gryffindor's tried pinching themselves to see if they were dreaming. Of course any normal teacher would have given Harry many more points but for Snape, who hated Harry with a passion, it was a mircle.

By the end of the lesson normality had gotten back as Snape took away a total amount of 25 points from Gryffindor, so Harry's 10 points didn't really matter. But Harry, Terri, Hermione had produced a perfect Shrinking Solution, helped Neville preparing his at an acceptable level. Hermione helped Ron reach an acceptable level.

Finally the class was done and they all bottled up their potions and sat them of Professor Snape's desk before they headed out to lunch.

"That was great Harry. You really showed Snape up", Ron says laughing

Other Gryffindor's came to thank Harry for showing Snape up. Harry just laughed it off. Not wanting to talk about his block.

Soon it was time for DADA. And all of Gryffindor hurried to the DADA classroom everyone really liked the teacher.

"Afternoon everyone", Professor Lupin says coming into the room with Professor Black

"Afternoon", the class said

"Has everyone finished their essay?" Professor Lupin asks

"Yes", everyone says

"I will collect them now", Professor Lupin says going up and down the desks and collect the essays.

"Now who can name some dark creatures?" Professor Black asks

Harry and some others raise their hands

"Mr Potter", Professor Black says smiling at Harry

"A Dementor", Harry says  
"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Lupin says smiling at Harry

"Miss Granger", Professor Black asks

"Kappas", Hermione answers

"Correct take other 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Black says

"Miss Potter" Professor Lupin asks

"Werewolves", Terri says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Lupin says looking a bit pale

"Mr Thomas", Professor Black asks

"Boggarts", Dean says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Lupin says

"Mr Weasley", Professor Black asks

"Banshees", Ron replies

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Black says

"Miss Brown", Professor Lupin asks

"Vampires", Lavender replies

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Lupin says

"Mr Potter", Professor Black asks

"Grindylows", Harry says

"Correct. Take another 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Black says

"Mr Finningan", Professor Lupin says

"Red Caps", Seamus says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Lupin says

"Miss Granger", Professor Black asks

"Pogrebin's", Hermione says

"Correct. Take another 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Black says

"Miss Potter", Professor Lupin asks

"Hinkypunks", Terri says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Lupin says

"Mr Potter", Professor Black asks

"A Basilisk", Harry says

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor", Professor Black says

Miss Parvati", Professor Lupin asks

"Trolls", Patil says

"Correct. 5 Points to Gryffindor", Professor Black says

"Now that you know most Dark Creatures. We are handing out a test. You have an hour and a half to complete the test. It will cover what you should have learnt in year 1 and year 2 and a bit of year 3. There are 50 questions on the test. To get an 'O' that means Outstanding you need 45 correct answers or more. To get an 'E' that is Exceeds Expectations you need 35 Correct answers or more. To get an 'A' that is Acceptable you need at least 30 correct answers or more. They are the passing grades. The Fail Grades are 'P' that is Poor that is 20 correct answers or more. 'D' that is dreadful is 10 correct answers or more and 'T' Troll is 5 correct answers or less. Your results will be told in front of the whole class. Good luck everyone", Professor Lupin says magical handing out the test

Harry found the test really easy. He quickly got through all 50 questions. He was sure he had them right. When he was finished and double checked his answers he puts his quill down. Terri does also 10 minutes later. Soon the lesson was over and all tests were handed in.

"Expect your results next week. Well done everybody", Professor Lupin says dismissing them

"What did you think of the test? I thought it was hard", Ron says as they make their way to the History of Magic class room

"We found it easy", Terry and Harry say

"It was a bit hard but I think I got everything right", Hermione says

"I know I am going to fail", Neville says

"You won't fail Neville even if you do. We will help you catch up", Harry assures him

"Thanks Harry", Neville says looking a bit more cheerful

The class room door was already open and they all take their seats waiting for the other houses to arrive. Lily Potter was already there. She approaches Harry and Terri.

"I need to talk to you Harry after dinner", Lily says

"Ok mum. Can Terri come with me?" Harry asks

Lily smiles at the strong bond they had.

"Of course she can come. I will see you after dinner", Lily says going back to her desk

Quickly all of the class was in except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone waits 5 minutes to they arrive.

"15 points from Slytherin for being 5 minutes late. Take your seats. Has everyone done their homework because I am collecting it now. You will get your mark next week in front of the whole class", Lily says she waves her wand and all the essays stack themselves on the table, "Famous Witch and Wizards who could name some and what they are famous for? Mr Potter"

"Albus Dumbledore defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945", Harry says

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Miss Potter"

"Merlin who created the wizardmont. Merlin wanted wizards to help Muggles, so he also created the Order of Merlin", Terri replies

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Miss Bones"

"Helga Hufflepuff. She was the founder of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts", Susan replies

"Correct. 5 points for Hufflepuff", Lily says, "Mr Boot"

"Rowena Ravenclaw. She founder of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts", Terry says

"Correct. 5 points to Ravenclaw", Lily says, "Mr Zabini"

"Salazar Slytherin. He is the founder of Slytherin House and created the Chamber of Secrets", Blaise replies

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin", Lily says, "Miss Granger"

"Godric Gryffindor. He is the founder of Gryffindor House and he created the Sword of Gryffindor. Rumour has it that he foundered Godric's Hollow and lived their till his death. He was buried in a tome their", Hermione says

"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor for a lot of good information. It is correct that Godric Gryffindor foundered Godric's Holllow and was buried there. Miss Abbott", Lily says

"Queen Maeve. Witch who trained young sorcerers in Ireland prior to the establishment of Hogwarts", Hannah says

"Correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff", Lily says, "Mr Finch-Fletchley"

"Andros the invincible. He was born in Ancient Greece. Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant", Justin says

"Correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff", Lily says, "Miss Turpin"

"Herpo the Foul. He was born in Ancient Greece. First known creator of the basilisk", Lisa says

"Correct. 5 Points to Ravenclaw", Lily says, "Miss Greenglass"

"Mopsus. He was born in Ancient Greece. Mopsus soothsayer who vanquished the Seer Calchas in a contest of their powers", Daphne says

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin", Lily says, "Miss Davis"

"Cliodne. She was a bird Animagus. The beautiful Irish druidess Cliodne has three magical birds that sang the sick to sleep and cured them. Legends say that she could take the shape of a sea bird or change into a wave. Her favorite hobby was flying. She discovered the properties of moondew", Tracy says

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin", Lily says, "Mr Potter"

"Hengist of Woodcroft. She was the founder of Hogsmeade. Driven away from his home by Muggle persecutors, Hengist is supposed to have settled in Scotland where he founded the village of Hogsmeade. Some say the Three Broomsticks Inn used to be his home", Harry says

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor for lot more information", Lily says, "Miss Padma Patil"

"Gregory the Smarmy. Famous originator of Gregory's Unctuous Unction - a potion to persuade the drinker that the giver is their very best friend", Padma says

"Correct 5 points to Ravenclaw", Lily says, "Mr Finningan"

"Merwyn the Malicious. Credited with the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes", Seamus says

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Miss Li"

"Bridget Wenlock. Famous Arithmancer. First to establish the magical properties of the number seven", Su says

"Correct 5 points to Ravenclaw", Lily says, "Mr Conner"

"Gifford Ollerton. Famous giant-slayer. Killed the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton, and became the town's local hero", Michael says

"Correct. 5 Points to Ravenclaw", Lily says, "Miss Granger"

"Ignatia Wildsmith. Who invented Floo Powder", Hermione says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says smiling, "Mr Weasley"

"Cyprian Youdle. Only Quidditch referee ever to die during a match", Ron says

"Correct. 5 Points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Miss Bulstrode"

"Yardley Platt. Serial goblin-killer", Millicent says

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin", Lily says, "Miss Potter"

"Alberta Toothill. Winner of the All-England Wizarding Duelling Competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favorite, Samson Wiblin, with a Blasting Charm", Terri says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Miss Brown"

"Burdork Muldoon. Chief of Wizrad's Council", Lavender says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Miss Jones"

"Felix Summerbee. Inventor of the Cheering Charms", Megan says

"Correct. 5 Points to Hufflepuff", Lily says, "Mr Boot"

"Daisy Dodderige. Daisy Dodderidge built the Leaky Cauldron inn to serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches of her day loved her generosity and the welcoming atmosphere of her pub", Terry says

"Correct take 10 points for Ravenclaw. For a lot of information", Lily says, "Mr Thomas"

"Bowman Wright. He is famous for combining his loves of magic, science, and sports by creating the Golden Snitch, which greatly improved the game of Quidditch", Dean says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Mr Weasley"

"Montague Knightley. Wizard Chess Champion", Ron says

"Correct. 5 Points for Gryffindor", Lily says, "Miss Greenglass"

"Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. One-eyed, hump-backed witch famous for developing a cure for Dragon Pox. When she died, everyone who knew her felt great sorrow, for she was a talented and hardworking healer", Daphne says

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin", Lily says, "Miss Potter"

"Mungo Bonham. Famous wizard healer. Founder Saint Mungo's Hospital for Madical Ailments and Injuries", Terri says

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Lily says, "Mr Hopkins"

"Balfour Bane. Established the Committee on Experimental Charms", Wayne says

"Correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff", Lily says

The list goes on till class ended.

"For homework. Write a 4 foot essay about a famous witch or wizard. Class dismissed", Lily says

"See you guys at dinner", Ron says leaving for the Gryffindor common room

Neville, Hermione, Terri and Harry headed to the new Ancient Language Class. They took their seats and waited for the rest of the class. There was 4 Gryffindor's, 5 Ravenclaw's, 3 Hufflepuff's and 2 Slytherin's.

"Welcome class I am Professor Fredrick Marks. In this class you will be studying: Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Hebrew, Ancient Arabian, Ancient Latin, Ancient Chinese, and Ancient Japanese", Professor Marks says

The class went on and everyone had a good time. They were all given an Ancient Egyptian scroll to translate before next lesson.

Everyone headed to dinner where Neville, Hermione, Terri and Harry meet up with Ron who was already eating.

"Ronald manners", Hermione scolds

"Sorry. How was Ancient Languages?" Ron asks

"Good. It was a small class. So we got to ask a lot of questions", Terri says sitting down and grabbing her dinner.

Once they were done. Terri and Harry say they had to go to their mums office because she wanted to talk about something. They told their friends that they will meet in the common room in an hour. Terri and Harry hurry to the History of Magic Quarters.

"Come in", their mother says

"Hey Mum", Terri and Harry say

"What do you need me for?" Harry asks

"I just wanted to tell you that you are meeting our lawyer against the Dursley's on Sunday. You will be coming with us", Lily says

"Do I have too?" Harry asks

"Yes. He needs to talk to you", Lily replies

"Can I come with you?" Terri asks knowing all about the abuse on her twin.

He had told her everything. And Terri provided the comfort he desperately needed.

"Ok Terri you can come with us. Meet in my History of Magic Quarters at 9", Lily says

"Thanks mum", the twins say

"How was your first potion class?" Lily asks

"I answered all of Professor Snape's questions correctly. He was really mad. Kept calling me a celebrity. And you know I don't like my fame", Harry says

"I will have another talk with Severus. He needs to stop treating you like that. You better go to your common room now you have homework to do", Lily says

"See you tomorrow mum", they say leaving

Today had been a good day. Hopefully tomorrow will be an even better day…

* * *

**Author's Note: what do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Update list is on my profile and so is all of the Potter's pets.**


	23. Chapter 21: James's Fourth Day &Dursleys

**Chapter 21: James's Fourth Day and Dursley's **

* * *

_Thursday September 5__th__ 1993_

* * *

_Houston, Texas_

* * *

James and Lily groan when the alarm clock goes off. James hits to button and looks at the time it was 6.45.

"Get up Lily you need a shower", James says shaking her

"Ok. I will have a quick shower while you make breakfast. I will dress Kaly, Alyssa and Bryan", Lily says getting up

"Thanks. I will get started", James says changing into jeans and shirt.

He moves down stairs waking the children up as he goes to he is finally in the kitchen. He makes waffles, pancakes, toast, bacon and some different types of cereal. Lily comes down stairs with Kalyana and Alyssa in her arms and the rest of the kids following her.

"Breakfast is ready", James says

Everyone sits at the table and starts eating all but Lily who was going to eat at Hogwarts.

"I will see you all tonight", Lily says kissing and hugging her children

"See you mummy", Carliana says hugging her mother

"See you all tonight. I love you all", Lily says leaving the room

A minute later they hear the floo activate and Lily was gone.

"I have signed all your permission forms. Here they are", James says handing them to the correct kids

"Thanks dad", everyone says

"Finish your breakfast and go get ready for school", James says

They all finish quickly and go to change into their school uniform. James waves his wand and the dishes wash themselves. James picks up Kalyana and Alyssa to go and get them changed for the day Bryan followed them. Once they were dressed James puts they in the play pen. Once all the children were dressed they come down the stairs with their school bags.

"Lunch money. Line up", James says taking out his wallet

Jamie comes first, then Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Cheryl, Lillian, Emma, Corbin and Carliana.

"Ok everyone got their lunch money. Good lets go. Everyone to the car", James says picking up Kalyana and Alyssa and following the others out to the van. He straps in Kaly, Alyssa and Bryan. Then go's and locks the house before getting in the drives seat.

"Seat belts on?" he asks looking back at everyone

"Yes", they chores

"Good. Let's get you all to school ", James says pulling out of the driveway

James drives the 10km to school and parks out front.

"Ok everyone out. Jamie take Carliana and Corbin to Kindergarten and Preparatory School", James says to his eldest son who went to school

"Yes dad. See you later", they say

"Remember I have netball after school. I will get a lift home", Deziree says to her father

"Ok. If you can't get a lift home call me", James says

"Will do. See you", Deziree says going into school

James sighs and drives to the day care centre. After dropping off Bryan, Alyssa and Kalyana he heads to work. He opens the Prongs Jokes and gets everything ready when Riley comes through the door.

"Morning boss", he says

"Morning", James says as Victoria and Damien come through the door

"How was your last two days?" Riley asks

"Very busy. How has it been here?" James asks his head employee

"Good. We have taken a lot of customers", Riley replies

"Good. Damien and Riley can you stock the shelves will Victoria and I man the tills. I need to leave at 12 today to clean the house and go shopping. Can you close up again?" James asks Riley

"I will do it. I know how busy you are", Riley replies carrying a box of jokes out of the back

"Thanks", James replies as customers come in

James works to 12o'clock serving 7 customers that day. Before he leaves he insures that his employees were alright before taking off to the supermarket. James looks at his shopping list

Shopping List

Chips (9 Packets)

Popcorn (8 packets)

Soda (20)

Water (20 Carton)

Steaks (9)

Bacon (10)

Beef (1)

Eggs (3 Cartons)

Ham (1)

Cheese (2)

Chickens (1)

Chops (14)

Silverside (1)

Noddles (5 packets)

Spaghetti (9 Tins)

Bake Beans (9 Tins)

Butter (3)

Biscuits (9 packets)

Crackers (8 packets)

Jam (5 jars)

Honey (2 jars)

Chocolate (8 Blocks)

Tomato (7)

Potatoes (2 Packets of 20)

Pumpkin (2)

Celery (8)

Lettuce (5)

Frozen Beans (4 packs)

Corn (4 packs)

Frozen Peas (4 packs)

Tomato Sauce (4)

Barbeque Sauce (4)

Onion (3)

Apples (12)

Bananas (12)

Oranges (12)

Grapes (10)

Pineapples (2)

Pecan's (7 packs)

Strawberries (5 packets)

Blueberries (5 packets)

Raspberries (5 packets)

Blackberries (5 packets)

Hamburger meat (4)

Bread (6)

Bread rolls (4 packets of 6)

Cereal (10 different boxes)

Orange Juice (3 cartons)

Milk (42 Litres)

Cream (4)

Yogurt (6 Tubs of 4)

Ice Cream (5 Chocolate, 4 Strawberry, 5 Vanilla)

Paddle pops (4 boxes of 10)

Icy Polls (4 boxes of 10)

Flour (3 packs)

Salt (3 packs)

Sugar (3 packs)

Toilet Rolls (10 packs of 10)

Once he had collected everything on the list he heads to check out. The grocery's coast him $390 dollars. He puts them in the car and drives home. He puts them away and puts the silverside on. He then makes Raspberry, Blueberry, Strawberry, Blackberry, Apple and Pumpkin, Pecan pies he also puts them in the oven. Then he sets the timer and starts on the housework. He puts new sheets on the kid's beds and the old ones in the laundry machine, he vacuums the floor, dusts, mops, and cleans the bathrooms. The house was sparkling clear when he was done. He takes the pies out of the oven and puts them on the table to cool.

He looks at his watch and finds it is time to pick up the kids. He grabs his car keys and drives to Nottingham Elementary School. The kids were waiting when he got there. Carliana got in first followed by Corbin, Emma, Lillian, Cheryl, Caleb, Ellayna and Jamie.

"Let's go and pick up your sisters and brother from day care", James says to the kids driving away

James pulls into the day care.

"Wait here", James says taking the keys with him

James comes up 5 minutes later with Althea carrying Kalyana and himself carrying Alyssa. Bryan was walking following them. Althea puts Kalyana in her car seat. And James puts Alyssa in hers and Bryan in his. Then drives home where the kids jump out and run inside followed by James with Kalyana, Alyssa and Bryan. He changes them and puts them in a playpen to play then goes to check on the silverside and make dinner.

"Make sure you do your homework! Or no movie tonight" James calls

"Yes Dad!" they shout

James pills the potatoes and cuts the pumpkin. He puts them in the pots making sure he had enough before putting peas, corn and beans in the pots. It was now 4'o clock not time to put it on yet. Deziree comes in the door saying she had won her first game. James goes and helps Jamie with his homework. Then he helps about the others before putting on dinner on at 5. He plays a couple of card games with his children before dinner. They ate and talked about their say. The kids were excited Ellayna, Caleb and Cheryl were going on as field trip tomorrow to the RSPCA to visit the animals. Once done with dinner that each have a slice of pie. Kalyana had strawberry, Alyssa had raspberry, Bryan had pecan, Carliana had blueberry and strawberry, Emma has blackberry and apple, Lillian has apple and pecan, Cheryl has blueberry and pumpkin, Caleb has blackberry raspberry, Ellayna has pumpkin and blueberry, Deziree has raspberry and blackberry, Jamie has blueberry and blackberry and James has blackberry and strawberry.

Once they all where full they help James by drying the dishes.

"Ok Deziree pick a movie everyone change into their PJ's", James says

Everyone runs up the stairs to get ready for the movie. James makes a bowl full of popcorn. He makes his way into the living room were all the kids were gathered. They were going to watch _Treasure Plant_. James places the popcorn on the table and picks up Kalyana and Alyssa and takes them to bed. He reads them each a story and soon they were fast asleep. Next to go to bed was Bryan, James helps him into his PJ's and reads him a story before Bryan falls asleep. He goes and watch the rest of the movie with the others. Soon the movie was over and it was bed time for everyone but Jamie and Deziree. He tells Deziree she has half an hour before bed and he tells Jamie he has an hour.

James cleans up the mess in the living room and changes the channel to the news. That's when the phone rings.

"Potter Residence", James says

"Hi James it's Leon. Just wanted to let you know the Dursley's now have a lawyer. So we should prepare to fight this. See you on Sunday", Leon says

"Thank you Leon. See you Sunday", James says hanging up

James sighs and lies on the couch watching the news the weather tomorrow was supposed to be sunny like it is always in Texas. James doesn't realised he had fallen asleep till Lily wakes him up.

"Come on James lets go to bed. You're really tired", Lily says gently

"How was your day?" James asks heading up the stairs with her

"Good. I am liking teaching at Hogwarts. But I must start marking some of the homework and tests", Lily replies

"Leon called the Dursley's have a lawyer. We can expect a fight now", James says

"Bring it on. We will win", Lily says kissing James

"Right bring it on", James says returning the kiss

* * *

_Hours earlier…_

* * *

The Dursley's had all been put together in a room. Dudley had just joined them from the Oubliette.

"Mummy they made me eat vegetables. And it was only a small amount too. I am going to starve there. They didn't even give me any chocolate!" Dudley says throwing a temper tantrum

Petunia hugs her son trying to calm him down.

"It will be alright Dudders. I promise I will get you out of here", Petunia says

"Hey Freak! Where is are lawyer?" Vernon yells

"Mind your manners and yes he is hear we have explained our world to him this morning", the Auror says letting a man with brown hair and blue eyes in

"Tom good of you to come", Vernon says shaking the man's hand

"It is good to be here. Don't worry we will get you out of here. I have already petitioned a bail hearing. It is next Tuesday. Tell me in your own words what the story is with your nephew Harry", Tom says taking a seat

They told him a whole lot of lies. They told him that Payton Frankford the teacher could testify that Harry was a delinquent. Tom says he will explain to Payton that he was needed to testify. Next he asked what doctor Harry went too. Petunia says that the doctor moved away 2 years ago so they didn't have one. Tom took them at their word. For Marge she told him her neighbour Col. Fubster will testify she takes good care of her dogs.

"My friends will testify that my _cousin_ stole my toys and stuff from teachers and he even punched me", Dudley says

"What are their names?" Tom asks

"Pier Polkiss, Dennis Tower, Malcolm Styles and Gordon White", Dudley replies

"Good. The more witnesses the better. What about the embezzlement?" Tom asks

"We never got any money for our _Nephew_. We had to pay for him ourselves. We would like to be compensated for all that he has cost us", Vernon says

"Of course. How much will that be?" Tom asks

"400,000 pounds. We fed, clothed, kept him clean. He broke a vase that was worth over 1,000 pounds. He also dropped a cake on my business clients. And set a boa constrictor on Dudley", Vernon replies

Tom writes this all down. This was a big case.

"He abused my dogs. Kicked them and even killed one. I am so upset he was my favourite", Marge says with fake tears in her eyes.

Tom was buying everything they were saying

"He killed my tortoise. Through it out the window", Dudley says pretending to be upset and Petunia hugs him

"That is animal cruelty. Anything else?" Tom asks

"Yes my employer can testify I am a good worker. And don't have a temper", Vernon says

"Great. I will talk to him. We have a case. I can assure you that we will win this case", Tom says to his clients

"Thank you Tom. We will pay you well for this", Vernon replies

"Thank you. I better go. I have witnesses to gather", Tom says snapping his briefcase shut

Tom leaves and the Dursley's grin evilly.

"He believed us. That's good. Now we need to convince the others", Vernon says

"Time is up. I need to take Dudley Dursley back to the Oubliette", the Auror says

"Mum I don't want to go", Dudley says throwing another tantrum

The Auror walks in and handcuffs Dudley forcefully.

"You are coming with me young man. Say goodbye to your parents. You won't see them till Tuesday for your bail hearing", the Auror says

"Be strong son. We will get out of here", Vernon says

"Be good Dudders", Petunia says

Dudley was led away and the other Dursley's were handcuffed and marched back to their cells. Their time to fight was closing in…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	24. Chapter 22: Fifth Day

**Author's Note: I decided to give Ginny, Fred and George an owl as a gift from Lily. That is Chapter 18 I have changed. Please read that chapter first. Now enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Fifth Day**

* * *

_September Friday 6__th__ 1993_

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He groans but gets up it was 6.45. He yawns and stretches. He decided it was his turn to have the first shower. He grabbed his stuff and headed that way. But before he did he woke up Terri. Terri stayed in the room feeding Pebbles and Perseus. Perseus wanted to explore some more so Terri let him go. Harry was out in 15 minutes so Terri was next in. Harry let Musca go and started to gather his books: Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Muggle Self Defence and Astronomy after dinner. Terri had the same as him.

Once Terri was done and had gathered her books they head down to breakfast. Harry grabs some pancakes, waffles and toast and Terri grabs the same. They started eating as others started coming in. Neville soon joined the twins followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Morning", Ginny says smiling

"Morning Ginny how has your week gone?" Harry asks her

"It has been good. I am still trying to catch up from last year. With having Tom Riddle in my head really made me miss stuff. So I am still trying to catch up", Ginny says

"I can help you", Harry offers

Ginny blushes, "Ok how about at 8?"

"Sure", Harry says smiling

Terri giggles knowing her brother liked Ginny.

"Time to go to Herbology", Neville says smiling

"See you Ginny. Have a good day", Harry says blushing a little bit

"You too", Ginny says also blushing

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Terri head down to Herbology with the rest of 3rd year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The class went by quickly. With Gryffindor earning 25 points from Neville answering questions correctly. Hufflepuff got 10 points.

"Next your grades on your summer homework. Listen up here they are:

Hannah Abbott: E

Susan Bones: E

Lavender Brown: E

Laura Dickson: O

Sarah Dixon: A

Justin Finch-Fletchley: E

Seamus Finningan: P

Stephanie Glowers: A

Hermione Granger: O

Lukas Hamilton: T

John Hammer: A

Wayne Hopkins: D

Sandy Hopson: E

Megan Jones: E

Neville Longbottom: O

Ernie McMillian: E

Parvati Patil: E

Harry Potter: E

Terrance Potter: Didn't have homework

Aaron Rights: A

Katherine Romell: E

Leanne Stacey: O

Kylie Stuart: T

Dean Thomas: T

Ronald Weasley: A

Allan Yates: D

Next the Gryffindor's head to Potions with the Slytherin's waiting for them. Snape snarls at all of them to get in. The potion they were making was a pain reliever. Snape barked out questions and Harry, Terri, Hermione answered them. But Snape didn't give them points. Once Harry, Terri and Hermione made a prefect potion they bottled it up and put it on Snape's desk along with Ron's and Neville's acceptable one.

"Now I have your grades for the Shrinking Solution:

Lavender Brown: A

Millicent Bulstode: E

Vincent Crabbe: P

Tracey Davis: O

Sarah Dixon: E

Seamus Finningan: T

Gregory Goyle: A

Hermione Granger: O

Daphne Greengrass: E

John Hammer: A

Neville Longbottom: A

Draco Malfoy: E

Lucy Norman: T

Theodore Nott: T

Pansy Parkinson: D

Parvati Patil: A

Harry Potter: O

Terrence Potter: O

Aaron Rights: E

Katherine Romell: E

Kylie Stuart: P

Dean Thomas: P

Ronald Weasley: A

Blaise Zabini: O

"Those are your results for the last potion. You will get you marks for this potion next week class dismissed", Snape says looking darkly at Harry not liking that he got an 'O'

* * *

If Snape didn't grade probably Minerva will kill him or report him to the headmaster. And if he failed Lily's child. Lily would kill him. So he was in a bind. Muttering angrily he goes to lunch.

"Severus I need to talk to you in my quarters", Lily says to him

He followed her to her quarters.

"What do you need Lily?" Severus asks

"Severus I know you don't like who I married or my children. But can we put the past behind us? I forgive you for calling me a mudblood. Please Sev can we be friends again?" Lily asks

Severus looked at her. He really did want to put the past behind them. Now that Lily was alive it was like a dream come true.

"Sure Lil. I will behave myself from now on", Severus says hugging her

"Thanks Sev. One other thing I need to talk to you about", Lily says letting him go

Lily tells Severus everything about Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Marge. What they did to Harry. Severus eyes go dark. He knew Petunia was no good.

"What do you need from me?" Severus asks

"I would like you to testify about what Petunia did when we were children. How she called me a freak and all the other names. That she hated magic. Can you do that for me Sev?" Lily asks

"I can. No one should treat a child like that. I will help you. You're my best friend Lily", Severus says

"And your one of mine. Forever", Lily says hugging him

Severus hugs her back. Finally he was doing something good. That's when an old owl comes flying through the window as they pull apart.

"I will leave you too it", Severus says as Lily takes the letter

"Thank you Sev", Lily says

"Anytime Lil", Severus replies

Lily opens the letter and begins to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you for giving our children presents. But we can't accept it. It is way too much. But my children are happy. So we will pay for the owls. We will owl you with the money in a week._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

Lily sighs she knew this would happen. So she wrote back stating she wouldn't accept the money. They were gifts. So she said as much in the letter and sent it with a school owl. Now it was time for class. She straightens up and goes to her class…

* * *

Harry, Terri, Hermione, Neville and Ron sit down for lunch and were soon joined by George, Fred and Ginny. They had started eating when the owls come flying in.

"Mail is here", Ginny says looking up at the dozens of owls

Harry saw his dad's owl Leo flying to David at Slytherin, Dylan's owl Sunny flying to Dylan and Ethan at Ravenclaw, Taurus flying to Matthew at the head of Gryffindor, Althea flying to Ravenna at Ravenclaw, Crux flying to Jayden and Luke at the middle of Gryffindor, Frost flying to Hermione, Star to Neville, Phantom to Ron, Laurel to Ginny, Trickster to Fred and George and Hedwig came to him.

"Hello there", Harry says to Hedwig

Hedwig nips his ear.

"What have you bought me?" Harry asks untying the letter from her leg, "Here is a piece of bacon"

Hedwig hoots in thanks before flying off somewhere.

"It's from dad. Terri you want to look?" Harry asks

"Sure", Terri says as Harry opens the letter

_Hey Terri and Harry_

_It is great to hear how well you both are doing. Terri I am glad you are in Gryffindor. You both deserve to be together. I am glad Aunt Minerva put you both together. Make sure you pull lots of pranks and stay together. See you Saturday. I hope you're excited to meet your Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy._

_Love Dad_

Terri and Harry laugh at the pulling pranks part. They should help the twins with their next prank.

"What did your dad say?" Hermione asks

"That he is glad that I'm in Gryffindor", Terri says

"And that he hopes we are looking forward to meeting our Uncles on Saturday", Harry adds

"That's good. Mum and Dad said thank you for the Frost. They are really happy I have an owl now. They want to meet you properly over the Christmas Holidays", Hermione says

"I will ask my mum if you, Neville and the Weasley's can come over for Christmas. That way we can all be together", Harry says

"That is great! Please ask. I would enjoy looking around Texas", Hermione replies smiling

"Wait to you see Dragon Block", Harry says

"I am looking forward to it", Hermione replies

"Gran is not happy I got my own wand. She still wants me to be like my father. I don't even know much about my mother because of her", Neville says gloomily

"Tell my mum and she will do something. She is your godmother", Harry says trying to cheer Neville up

"Thanks. I didn't know I was her godchild. Do you think I can come over for Christmas too?" Neville asks

"Sure. I will ask mum. I am sure she will say yes", Harry replies

"What did your parents have to say?" Terri asks Ginny, Ron, George and Fred

"They want us to give the Phantom, Laurel and Trickster back. But we are not. For the first time we have an owl. Your mum gave them to us. I am sure she would like us to keep them", Ron says

"She would want you to keep them. Take good care of them", Terri replies

"Don't worry about your mum. My mum will talk to her", Harry adds

"Thanks", the Weasley's say

"It is time for Transfiguration. Let's go", Hermione says grabbing her book bag

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Terri and Harry head to class. They were just on time.

"I am glad to see you all on time. I have your results for your summer homework. I will hand them back in order and say the grade out loud:

Lavender Brown: E

Sarah Dixon: O

Seamus Finningan: E

Hermione Granger: O

John Hammer: A

Neville Longbottom: A

Parvati Patil: A

Harry Potter: O

Terrance Potter: -

Aaron Rights: T

Katherine Romell: E

Kylie Stuart: D

Dean Thomas: T

Ronald Weasley: A

"Well done everyone. For those who got D's and T's I want you to work hard this year to bring up your grade. Now on to today's lesson", Professor McGonagall says starting the lesson

The class ended and they were given a 4 foot essay to write. Hermione, Neville, Harry and Terri head to Ancient Runes. Ron heads to the common room.

Ancient Runes went by quickly they were to read chapter 3 in their books and Warding Runes and right down what to look for. On top of yesterday's homework. Neville heads to the common room while Hermione, Harry and Terri head to Muggle Self Defence. They find the classroom easily. It was a pretty big class room. Hermione, Harry, Terri, Dean, Kylie and Sarah were the Gryffindor's. The Ravenclaw's were Terry, Morag and Lisa. The Hufflepuff's were Hannah, Susan, Laura and Lukas. The Slytherin's were Daphne and Tracey.

"Good afternoon everyone. We are Professor Patt and Heather Walter. We will be teaching you Muggle self-defence", Professor Patt Walter says

The lesson continues all of them learning new moves on how to defend themselves. How to through a punch without hurting yourself was one.

With the lesson done everyone heads to dinner. Harry, Terri and Hermione meet up with Neville, Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"How was class?" Ginny asks them

"Good. We learnt a few new moves. We will learn more in the weeks to come", Harry replies picking up what he wanted to eat

They talk about a few things before they are finished and head to the common room. Harry sits down with Ginny to help her with her homework. After a 1 hour and half of them both doing their homework with Harry helping Ginny. It was time for Harry to head to Astronomy. Ginny thanks him blushing.

"It was no problem. See you tomorrow", Harry says grabbing his Astronomy book and leaving with Hermione, Neville, Ron and Terri.

Professor Aurora Sinistra was waiting for all of them. Everyone took their seats.

"It is time for a test. It is a written test. You have to name as many Constellations as you can. You have one hour. Your time starts now", Professor Sinistra says

Harry finds the test really easy. He named heaps. Thanks to reading a book on constellations at home and his block gone from his mind. He was finished in 45 minutes and sits to wait for the others to finish.

"Time is up. Please hand in your test", Professor Sinistra says

Everyone hands her their test.

"I will let you leave early tonight. Have a good weekend. See you all next week with your results", Professor Sinister says dismissing the class

Everyone heads to their common room. Terri and Harry head to their room. Excited about what tomorrow will be. They will get to meet their Uncle's in person.

"You like Ginny don't you?" Terri asks getting into bed

"Yes I do. You won't tell anyone will you?" Harry asks

"I won't. Promise. Your secret is safe with me", Terri replies

"Goodnight", Harry says slowly falling asleep

"Goodnight", Terri says falling asleep

Tomorrow was going to be a day of surprises…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:) Next chapter we have a twist in the story.**


	25. Chapter 23: More Family?

**Author's Note: I have added a little twist. Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 23: More Family?**

* * *

_September Friday 6__th__ 1993_

* * *

_Houston, Texas_

* * *

James and Lily groan as their alarm clock goes off.

"I wish we could lay here all day", James mutters getting up

"I do too. But I have work and so do you", Lily says getting up, "I'm going for a shower. You wake up the kids and start on breakfast. I will be down to help in a minute"

James moves out of the room and wakes the children up and dresses Alyssa, Kalyana and Bryan. He puts them in their high chair and begins to make breakfast. He was half way through making it when Lily and the kids came down the stairs. Lily immediately goes to his side and helps soon the pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon and cereal was ready. Lily goes around giving them plates of food and kissing their cheeks.

"I have to go. See you all tonight. Be good for your father", Lily says

"We will mum", Deziree says

Lily kisses James cheek before saying goodbye and flooing to Hogwarts. Once everyone had eaten James tells them to get ready for school. They run to do what James says. James washes the dishes and waves his wand to make them dry themselves before picking up Alyssa and Kalyana, Bryan following them.

"I will meet you in your room Bryan", James says

"Ok Daddy", Bryan says heading to his room

James quickly changes his daughters then packs their stuff for day care before putting them in the play pen. Then goes to help Bryan change. Once done he gets himself ready for the day. He grabs his stuff and goes down stairs where the kids were waiting.

"Let's go", James says picking up Kalyana and Alyssa

Everyone heads to the car. Straps Kalyana, Alyssa and Bryan in before getting in the drives seat.

"Everyone strapped in?" James asks

"Yes", everyone choruses

"Dad I have soccer after school. I will get a lift home", Jamie says

"Ok. Have fun", James says

"I have netball after school. I will get a lift home", Deziree says

"Ok. Have a good day at school", James says dropping them off

Jamie takes, Corbin and Carliana to class so James could get to work. James drops the last three kids at day care before heading to Prongs Jokes. First he go's across the street to the bakery and grabs a coffee. He then opens up and puts the open sign on. Riley, Victoria and Damien come in.

"Morning boss", they say

"Morning. Let's get ready for a busy day", James says

"Don't you have paperwork for the new shop to do?" Damien asks

"Yes I do. Are you all alright to handle everything?" James asks

"Yes. We will call you if you are needed", Riley says

"Good", James says going to his office

It was 1pm when Riley comes into the office.

"There is a lady here asking for you", Riley says

"Send her in", James says

Riley nods and goes to get the lady. He is back in a minute with a lady with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Thank you Riley. You can go back to work", James says

Riley nods and leaves.

"Take a seat. What can I do for you today?" James asks the lady

"I take it you don't know who I am?" the lady says

"No. Should I?" James asks confused the woman looks like him

"My name is Layla Aquarius Potter", Layla says

"You're related to me?" James asks shocked

"I am your sister. Twin sister specifically", Layla says smiling

"Not possible. My parents who have told me", James says shaking his head

"I was adopted at birth. Do you want proof?" Layla asks

"Yes please", James says

"Here is my birth certificate, adoption certificate and marriage certificate", Layla replies handing them to him

James reads them all.

**Birth Certificate **

**Full Name: **Layla Aquarius Potter

**Sex: **Female

**Birth: **27th of March 1957

**Place of Birth: **St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

**Time of Birth: **11.50am

**Father: **Charles Harold Potter

**Age: **45

**Date of Birth: **4th of June 1912

**Occupation: **Potter Industries

**Mother: **Dorea Aquarius Black Potter

**Age: **44

**Date of Birth:** August 6th 1913

**Occupation: **Unemployed

**Godfather: **None

**Godmother: **None

**Status: **Adopted

Then James reads the adoption certificate.

**Adopted Certificate: **

**Child's Name (Before Adoption): **Layla Aquarius Potter

**Sex: **Female

**Date of Birth: **27th of March 1957

**Time of Birth: **11.50am

**Natural Father:** Charles Harold Potter

**Natural Mother**: Dorea Aquarius Black Potter

**New Name: **Layla Aquarius Potter-Smart

**Name of adopted father: **Clarence Brett Smart

**Date of Birth of Adopted Father: ** June 16th 1929

**Age: **29

**Name of adopted mother: **Judy Mary Stacey Smart

**Date of Birth of Adopted Mother: **April 7th 1930

James eyes widen when he reads that. He then reads to Certificate of Marriage.

**Certificate of Marriage:**

**Grooms Name: **Derek Mark Dixon

**Bride's Name: **Layla Aquarius Potter-Smart

**Date of Marriage: **January 4th 1981

**Bride's Married Name: **Layla Aquarius Potter-Smart-Dixon

**Place of Marriage: **Washington DC, USA

James was in shock. He had a sister. A twin sister in fact. Why didn't his parents tell him? Why give her up? James waves his wand and his wand tells him that the documents were real.

"Do you believe me?" Layla asks nervous

"Yes. Welcome back to the family", James says getting up and hugging her

Layla hugs him back.

"Thanks. My adopted parents are dead. I only have my husband and children", Layla says

"How many children do you have?" James asks taking a seat again

"I have 9. 7 girls and 2 boys", Layla replies, "You?"

"I have 22. 11 girls and 11 boys. 4 sets of twins and one set of triplets", James replies

"Wow a big family. I like that. I can't wait to you meet my kids. Your wife's name is Lily right?" Layla asks

"Yes Lily Rose Evans Potter. She works at Hogwarts. Where did you go to school?" James asks

"Salem school for witches and wizards. I read about your death and thought you were dead but a little part of me knew you were alive. So when it was in the paper I had to find you. So here I am", Layla says

"So your husband's name is Derek?" James asks looking at the marriage certificate again

"Yes Derek Mark Dixon. He is a wizard. He is an Auror in Washington DC", Layla replies

"Good job choice. I was one before I left the wizarding world. What do you do?" James says

"I am a healer. But I am maternity leave", Layla replies, "So are parents are dead?" Layla asks

"Yes. They died in my 7th year", James replies

"Sorry to interrupt but other three people what to talk to you. I told them that you were busy put they said it was urgent", Riley says

"Sent them in", James says conquering three more chairs, "I hope you don't mind"

"I don't. You have a business. You need to see these people", Layla says relaxing

The three people come in two females and one male. They all had red hair. One female and the male had green eyes and the other brown.

"What can I do for you?" James asks politely

"We are the children of Daniel Evans and Catherine Roberts-Evans", the female says

James couldn't believe this was happening today. He had just meet his sister now he was meeting his wife's family.

"What are your names?" James asks

"I am Azalea", the female with green eyes says

"I am Violet", the female with brown eyes says

"I am Sorrel", the male says

"Have you got proof of your claim?" James asks calmly

"Yes. Here you are", Azalea says handing him the paper work

James begins to read:

**Birth Certificate:**

**Full Name: **Violet Camellia Evans

**Sex: **Female

**Birth: **April 2nd 1958

**Place of Birth: **Royal London Hospital

**Time of Birth: **4.36am

**Father: **Daniel Nickolas Evans

**Age: **25

**Date of Birth: **July 23rd1933

**Occupation: **Company Manager

**Mother:** Catherine Ellayna Roberts Evans

**Age: **24

**Date of Birth: **June 27th 1934

**Occupation: **None

**Godfather: **None

**Godmother:** None

**Status:** Adopted

James reads the next birth certificate.

**Birth Certificate:**

**Full Name: **Azalea Flora Evans

**Sex: **Female

**Birth: **April 2nd 1958

**Place of Birth: **Royal London Hospital

**Time of Birth: **4.34am

**Father: **Daniel Nickolas Evans

**Age: **25

**Date of Birth: **July 23rd1933

**Occupation: **Company Manager

**Mother:** Catherine Ellayna Roberts Evans

**Age: **24

**Date of Birth: **June 27th 1934

**Occupation: **None

**Godfather: **None

**Godmother:** None

**Status:** Adopted

James reads the next certificate.

**Birth Certificate:**

**Full Name: **Sorrel Sage Evans

**Birth: **July 26th 1959

**Place of Birth: **Royal London Hospital

**Time of Birth: **6.56pm

**Father: **Daniel Nickolas Evans

**Age: **26

**Date of Birth: **July 23rd1933

**Occupation: **Company Manager

**Mother:** Catherine Ellayna Roberts Evans

**Age: **25

**Date of Birth: **June 27th 1934

**Occupation: **None

**Godfather: **None

**Godmother:** None

**Status:** Adopted

Now James reads the adoption certificates.

**Adopted Certificate**

**Child's Name: **Violet Camellia Evans

**Sex: **Female

**Date of Birth: **April 2nd 1958

**Time of Birth: **4.36am

**Natural Father:** Daniel Nickolas Evans

**Natural Mother**: Catherine Ellayna Roberts Evans

**New Name: **Violet Camellia Evans-Spirit

**Name of adopted father: **Jonathan Mace Spirit

**Date of Birth of Adopted Father: **February28th1930

**Age: **28

**Name of adopted mother: **Leanne June Spirit

**Date of Birth of Adopted Mother: ** March 23rd 1931

**Age: ** 27

**Date of Adoption: **April 24th 1958

**Place of adoption: **Seattle Orphanage USA

**Adopted Certificate**

**Child's Name: **Azalea Flora Evans

**Sex: **Female

**Date of Birth: **April 2nd 1958

**Time of Birth: **4.34am

**Natural Father:** Daniel Nickolas Evans

**Natural Mother**: Catherine Ellayna Roberts Evans

**New Name: **Violet Camellia Evans-Spirit

**Name of adopted father: **Jonathan Mace Spirit

**Date of Birth of Adopted Father: **1930

**Age: **28

**Name of adopted mother: **Leanne June Spirit

**Date of Birth of Adopted Mother: **1931

**Age: ** 27

**Date of Adoption: **April 24th 1958

**Place of adoption: **Seattle Orphanage USA

**Adopted Certificate: **

**Child's Name (Before Adoption): **Sorrel Sage Evans

**Sex: **Male

**Date of Birth: **July 26th 1959

**Time of Birth: **6.56pm

**Natural Father:** Daniel Nickolas Evans

**Natural Mother**: Catherine Ellayna Roberts-Evans

**New Name: **Sorrel Sage Evans-Allan

**Name of adopted father: **Dale Mac Allan

**Date of Birth of Adopted Father: ** October 31st 1929

**Age: **31

**Name of adopted mother: **Diane April Walters-Allan

**Date of Birth of Adopted Mother: **September 30th 1929

**Age: **31

**Date of Adoption: **August 4th 1957

**Place of adoption: **Paris Orphanage

James now reads the two marriage certificates.

**Certificate of Marriage:**

**Grooms Name: **Peter Jacob Long

**Bride's Name: **Azalea Flora Evans-Spirit

**Date of Marriage: **August 1st 1984

**Bride's Married Name: **Azalea Flora Evans-Spirit-Long

**Place of Marriage: **New York

**Certificate of Marriage:**

**Grooms Name: **Sorrel Sage Evans-Allan

**Bride's Name: **Carlisa Indigo Queen

**Date of Marriage: **June 23rd 1985

**Bride's Married Name: **Carlisa Indigo Queens-Evans-Allan

**Place of Marriage: **Paris, France

James waves his wand checking the certificates. They were real.

"I guess I should say welcome to the family. Everything you gave me is real. I take it you want to meet my wife?" James asks

"Yes if we can. We have been apart too long", Violet says

"She is working at the moment. But you can come back to the house with me. We have a lot to talk about", James says, "Are you all magical?"

"Yes. We went to Salem", Azalea replies

"Good. Do you have a car?" James asks

"No we apparated here", Sorrel says

"So did I", Layla says

"Then you can come with me. Follow me", James says, "Riley I need to go. Lock up at 5.30 for me please"

"Got it boss see you on Monday", Riley replies

"Thanks for everything", James says leaving with everyone

They all hop in the car and James drives them to his home.

"What a lovely home you have here", Layla says looking around

"Thanks. I need to pick up the kids from school. Can you wait here?" James asks

"Sure. We will talk among ourselves", Azalea replies

"Good. See you soon", James says leaving

He quickly picks up the kids and explains things to them. Saying that they had new relatives. All of them were excited. They were going to see their Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy tomorrow. But now they were going to meet some actual blood family. They arrived home and James picks up Alyssa and Kalyana and goes inside the house with the others following. Layla, Azalea, Violet, and Sorrel were on the couch waiting for them. Sudden the kids have a case of nerves and hide begin James. James gives his relatives an apology look.

"These are the triplets Ellayna, Caleb and Cheryl, they are 8, this is Lillian who is 7, Emma is 6, Corbin is 5, Carliana is 4, Bryan is 3 and these twins in my arms are Alyssa and Kalyana they are 2. Two of my children are at Soccer and Netball", James says introducing them

"It is nice to meet you. I have children your age", Layla says smiling gently at the children

"So do I", Azalea says

"I do too", Violet says

"And me", Sorrel says

"What are your names?" Ellayna asks

"I am Layla Aquarius Potter-Smart-Dixon", Layla replies

"I am Violet Camellia Evans-Spirit", Violet says

"I am Azalea Flora Evans Spirit-Long", Azalea replies

"I am Sorrel Sage Evans-Allan", Sorrel replies

"It is a pleasure to meet you Aunt Layla, Aunt Violet, Aunt Azalea and Uncle Sorrel", Caleb says

"It is a pleasure to meet you all too. We hope to get to know you", Layla replies

"Ok kids. Go get changed why I contact your mother", James says putting Alyssa and Tatyana in their playpen.

"What can we do to help?" Violet asks

"Can you make dinner? I am a little busy. We can chat after dinner when Lily is here", James replies

"Sure we can do that", Azalea says following the others into the kitchen

James says and wonders how Lily is going to take the news.

"_Expecto Patronum_", James says

A large silver stag comes out.

'Lily you need to get home as soon as possible. Something has happen. It is good. But you need to come as soon as your class is over', James says to the stag

The Stag nods and dashes away.

James picks up Alyssa and Kalyana and goes to change them. He changes them and brings them back down stairs where the kids were gathered. Deziree had just got home and Ellayna had told her what happened.

"So we have new relatives?" Deziree asks

"Yes. Do you want to meet them?" James asks putting Alyssa and Tatyana down

"Yes please", Deziree replies

James leads her to the kitchen where they all were preparing dinner.

"These are your Aunts Layla Aquarius Potter-Smart-Dixon, Violet Camellia Evans-Spirit, Azalea Flora Evans Spirit-Long and your Uncle Sorrel Sage Evans-Allan", James says, "Everyone this is Deziree she is 9"

"Pleasure to meet you Deziree", Layla says smiling

"You too Aunt Layla. I can't wait to get to know you", Deziree replies

"Us too", Violet says

Deziree goes back into the living room.

"What are you making?" James asks

"Lasagne. You have the ingredients", Azalea replies

"Nice. Lily should be here soon. After dinner", James says

"Well dinner will be ready in half an hour", Layla says as they here the door open

"Dad I am home!" Jamie yells

"Coming", James says leaving the kitchen, "Did you win your game?"

"Yes. It was great", Jamie replies

"Well we have some guests", James says explaining everything

"Cool. I will meet them at dinner. I have to change", Jamie says going up the stairs

Soon they were all gathered around the dinner table. Jamie had got the introduction on his Aunts and Uncle. And they were now talking. After the kids dry the dishes they all go into the living room. That's when the floo activates and Lily steps out.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asks

"Some people came to the store today. They are related to you and me", James says gently

"They can't be my mum only had Petunia and me and your parents wouldn't of given them up", Lily says

"They were all adopted out. Look", James says turning her around to the couch

Lily gasps. There was a woman that looked like her husband. A man and two women that looked like her.  
"Here are their birth certificates, adoption certificates and marriage certificates. Read them all is true", James says handing her the files, "I checked them with magic to see if they were real"

Lily reads and it was true. James had a twin sister that was adopted and she had three other siblings that were adopted. Why didn't her parents tell her this? Why give them up? It was too late to ask them now. They were long dead.

"Kids go up to your rooms the adults need to talk", Lily says

"Yes mum", Jamie says picking up Alyssa

Deziree picks up Kalyana and they were gone.

"So who is who?" Lily asks

"I am Layla Aquarius Potter-Smart-Dixon", Layla replies

"I am Violet Camellia Evans-Spirit", Violet says

"I am Azalea Flora Evans Spirit-Long", Azalea replies

"I am Sorrel Sage Evans-Allan", Sorrel replies

"It is a pleasure to meet you sister", Azalea says hugging Lily

"You too", Lily says hugging her new siblings

Lily then turns to her sister in-law.

"My name is Lily", Lily says

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lily. I am glad James found you", Layla says hugging Lily

"Thanks. So how many children do you all have?" Lily asks sitting down

"5", Sorrel says

"6", Azalea replies

"4", Violet replies

"9", Layla says

"Looks like we have a big family", Lily comments smiling

"I guess we do. I can't wait to meet your older children", Layla says

"Why don't you your husbands and children come with us tomorrow to see them? They are going to meet their Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius at 10am. They can meet you all too", Lily replies

"That is a great idea. We will meet you there", Azalea says

"Definably", Layla replies

The others nod their heads smiling

"I better get going. My kids need me", Layla says getting up and hugging James, "See you tomorrow brother"

"See you tomorrow. I can't wait to meet your kids", James says hugging her back

Layla leaves with a 'pop'. Then the Evan's leave hugging Lily on their way out saying that they will see them tomorrow.

"That was unexpected", Lily says

"Yeh. Imagine my shock when they came to my work", James replies

"I imagine. It is quite a shock. They might come to the trial of Petunia. Let Petunia be surprised", Lily says grinning evilly

James laughs, "I knew I corrupted you"

"You did too. Let's put the kids to bed tomorrow is a busy day", Lily says

"Right. And we might have some time to ourselves", James says looking at her lustfully

Lily grins and they quickly put the kids to bed before they go to enjoy themselves…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the twist? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	26. Chapter 24: Meeting the Family

**This chapter is dedicated to Chloe (Guest) that cheered my up with her reviews. Thank you and this chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Meeting the Family**

* * *

_Saturday 7__th__ of September 1993_

* * *

Ethan, Dylan, Rav, Dav, Araya, Harry, Terri, Matt, Luke, and Jayden, were all sitting down at Gryffindor table eating their breakfast and waiting for their family. They had bought their familiars with them. They said they wanted their Uncle's to meet them. They told their friends what they were doing today and they said it was fine to go that they would catch up with them later. After all they can't spend all day with their Uncle's they had homework. That's when Lily, James and the rest of their children come in smiling and looking around excitedly at finally seeing Hogwarts. The older children stand up to go to them. Bryan runs and Ravenna scoops him up.

"We missed you all", Ravenna says kissing Bryan's cheek

"We missed you", Cheryl says hugging all of her older sibling

Once all the kids had hugged their siblings James steps forward.

"Alright Harry?" James asks his son

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Harry asks accepting the hug from his father.

"I am good. But I have missed all of you", James replies

"We have something to tell you before we meet your Uncle's", Lily says

"What is it Mum?" Ethan asks Alyssa in his arms

"We have just found out yesterday that you have blood related Uncle's and Aunt's and cousins", Lily replies

The older kids gasp. They had more relatives?

"Do we get to meet them?" Terri asks

"Yes they are waiting outside the Great Hall for us. We will introduce you all together with your Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy", James replies

"Well then let's get going", Dylan says with Kalyana in his arms

They follow their Mum and Dad out of the Great Hall there they find a woman with Black long hair and Hazel eyes like their father. The man by her side had blonde hair and blue eyes. Next was a woman with red hair and green eyes like their mother and the man by her side had brown hair and brown eyes. The next woman had brown eyes and red hair she was standing with 4 children. The last couple was a man who had red hair and brown eyes looking like their mother but without the green eyes the woman had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Let's get going. We will introduce everyone when we get to Remus and Sirius's quarters", Lily says leading the way

"Be careful the staircases like to change", James says following his wife

They were soon on the 4th floor they go down the long corridor. Too they come to the painting of wolves.

"Mars Bars", Lily says to the portrait the wolves yap and the doorway opens up

They are lead into a room with two people on the couch sat.

"Prongs?" Sirius asks

"Yes it is me Padfoot", James says going over and hugging his best friend/brother

"It is good that you are alive. I can't believe it", Sirius says returning the hug

"Believe it Padfoot. I am alive and I'm not going anywhere", James says releasing Sirius from a hug

"Prongs", Remus says

"Hi Moony. Still love your chocolate I see", James says hugging his best friend

Remus laughs, "Yes. Who do we have here? All these children can't be yours"

"I just found out I have a twin sister. Everyone this is Layla Aquarius Potter-Smart-Dixon and her husband Derek Mark Dixon. Kids this is your Aunt Layla and Uncle Derek", James says introducing his sister

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am very glad to meet my brothers family", Layla says smiling

"It is good to meet you too Aunt Layla and Uncle Derek", Matt says, "And you too Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot"

"This is my Brother and Sisters", Lily says

"I am Violet Camellia Evans-Spirit. It is great to meet all of you", Violet says smiling

"You too Aunt Violet", Dylan says smiling

"I am Azalea Flora Evans-Spirit-Long and this is my husband Peter Jacob Long", Azalea says

"I am Sorrel Sage Evans-Allan and this is my wife Carlisa Indigo Queens-Allan", Sorrel says

"Who wants to introduce their children first?" James asks

"I guess we will go first", Layla says

"I am Elyssa Layla Potter-Smart-Dixon I am 10. I am a Parselmouth", Elyssa says

"I am Kyra Madison Potter-Smart-Dixon I am Elyssa's twin. I am also a Parselmouth", Kyra says

"I am Tyler Fred Potter-Smart-Dixon I am 8. I am a Parselmouth", Tyler says nervously

"This is Jayla Aquarius Potter-Smart-Dixon she is 6", Layla says

"This is Flynn Dave Potter-Smart-Dixon he is 5 and this is his twin Aryana Rosalie Potter-Smart-Dixon. They are both Parselmouth's", Derek says

"This is Ryanne Georgia Potter-Smart-Dixon she is 3", Layla says smiling at the girl who was holding her leg

"This is Christanna Rosanna Potter-Smart-Dixon she is 2", Derek smiling at the girl in his arms

"And this is Quianna Savanna Potter-Smart-Dixon she is 5 months", Layla says with a little girl in her arm, "Kids this is your Uncle James and Aunt Lily and their kids"

"Hi Aunt Lily, Uncle James", Elyssa says smiling

"Hi it is good to meet you", James says to his nieces and nephews

"Now it is time to introduce us", Violet says smiling

"Go ahead", Lily says smiling

"This is Calla Violet Evans-Spirit she is 5", Violet says, "This is Aster Charles he is 4, this is Zinnia Lilac who is 2 and Narcissius Willow who is 3 months. I don't have a husband because he left me"

"This is my family Alder Peter Long who is 7", Azalea says

"This is Laurel Annabeth Long who is 6", Peter says

"This is Sage Jack Long who is 4", Azalea says smiling

"This is Iris Tansy Long and her twin Flora Peony Long. They are both 3", Peter says smiling

"And this is Stephan Riley Long was is 1", Azalea says with a little boy in her arms

"Now my turn. This is Carson Sage Evans-Allan and his twin Carla Carlisa Evans-Allan who is 4", Sorrel says

"This is Carissa Indigo Evans-Allan who is 3", Carlisa says smiling, "This is Carl Dale Evans-Allan who is 2"

"And this is Carlianne Melody Evans-Allan who is 6 months", Sorrel says his daughter is his arms

"It is a pleasure to meet you all", David says

"Thanks", they all say

"It is our turn everyone introduce yourselves in order", Lily says to her children

"I am Ethan Blythe Potter I am 17. I was born on the 24th of February 1976. I am a Parselmouth. These are my familiars the Light Red and Silver Magical snake is called Lyra and the Iguana is called Orion", Ethan says

"I am Dylan Ryan Potter, Ethan's twin. I am a Parselmouth too. This is my familiar a Purple and Blue Magical snake named Pisces and I have a Sun Owl named Sunny", Dylan says smiling

"I am Matthew Remus Potter. I am 16. I was born on March 5th 1977. I am two familiars. One Owl named Taurus and an Iguana named Lacerta", Matt says

"You're named are me?" Remus says shocked

"Of course I am Uncle Moony. It is a pleasure to meet you all", Matt says

"I am Ravenna Minerva Potter. I am 15. I was born on April 17th 1978. I am a Parselmouth. I have three familiars. One an Owl named Althea. Two a Cat named Aquila and a Blue, Black and Gold Snake called Mensa. Here is Mensa", Rav says holding up her arm with Mensa on her

"Pleasure to meet you Ravenna", Sirius replies

"Please call me Rav. Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony and the rest of you", Ravenna says smiling

"Rav it is then", Remus says smiling

"I am David Sirius Potter. I am 14. I was born on April 28th 1979. I am a Parselmouth. I have 4 familiars a Husky Dog named Pictor. A Purple and Gold Magical Snake called Fornax and two Hermit Crabs named Mila and Petor", David says smiling

"It is good to meet my name sake", Sirius says smiling

"Please everyone call me Dav", David says smiling

"I am Terrence Mayra Potter. I am 13. I was born on July 31st 1980. I am a Parselmouth. I have two familiars they are a Green and gold Magical Snake named Perseus and a kneazle kitten named Pebbles. Please call me Terri", Terri says to everyone

"Pleasure to meet you Terri", Layla says smiling at her niece

"Thank you Aunt Layla", Terri says

"I am Harry James Potter. Terri's twin. I am a Parselmouth. I have 3 familiars an Owl named Hedwig, a Blue Phoenix named Dorado and a Red, Gold and Black Magical Snake named Musca", Harry says shyly

James puts a hand on his shoulder supporting him. Knowing he was nervous in the company of so many people.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry. I remember you from when you were a baby. You have grown so much", Sirius says

"Thank you Uncle Paddy", Harry replies

Sirius smiles hearing his nickname from Harry.

"We will be there for you in the trials to come", Remus adds

All the adults nod their heads in agreement.

Harry blushes.

"Thank you. All of you", Harry says as Terri takes his hand

"I am Araya Alice Potter. I am 12. I am born on June 4th 1981. I am not a Parselmouth. I have two familiars a Budgie named Gemini and a Kitten named Bootes. Please call me Ara", Araya says smiling at everyone

"Pleasure to meet you", Violet says

"You too Aunt Violet", Araya says smiling at her

"I am Jayden Franklin Potter…", Jayden says

"…and I am Luke Walter Potter…", Luke says

"…we are 11 years old twins…", Jayden says

"…we were born on June 23rd 1982…", Juke says

"…we are both Parselmouth's", Jayden finishes

"I have two familiars a Labrador puppy named Pavo and a tortoise named Serpens", Luke says smiling

"I have three familiars. An owl named Crux, a Husky puppy named Cetus and an Orange, black magical snake called Sculptor", Jayden says

"I am James Carson Potter. I am 10. I was born on August 16th 1983. I am a Parselmouth. I have two familiars a German Shepard Puppy named Caelum and a Lizard named Corvus. Please call me Jamie", Jamie says

"Great to meet you Jamie do you like pranks?" Sirius asks

"Yes!" Jamie asks

"We do too!" Luke and Jayden say

"Great. I can help you with those", Sirius says

"Sirius!" Lily exclaims

"Let's move on", James says not wanting to get in trouble.

He could plan later on with Sirius and Remus.

"I am Deziree Topaz Potter. I am 9. I was born on august 7th 1984. I am a Parselmouth. I have one familiar a Magical Snake Turquoise, Black and Gold named Carina. Please call me Dez", Deziree says smiling at her Aunts and Uncles.

"I am Ellayna Carlisa Potter. I am 8. I was born on July 17th 1985. I am not a Parselmouth. I have one familiar a rabbit named Antlia", Ellayna says, "Please call me Layna"

"I am Caleb Riley Potter I am Ellayna's triplet. I have one familiar a black and white jack Russell named Lucky", Caleb says

"I am the last triplet my name is Cheryl Lyndal Potter. I am a Parselmouth. I have one familiar a pink, gold and black magical snake named Cassiopeia. Please call me Cher", Cheryl says smiling

"Pleasure to meet you triplets. I hope you can get to know us", Remus says

"We will Uncle Moony", Ellayna says smiling at her Uncle

"I am Lillian Laura Potter. I am 7. I was born on the 1st of August 1986. I am a Parselmouth. I have one familiar a Guinea Pig named Indus", Lillian says

"This is Emma Sarah Potter she is 6. Born on the 20th of August 1987. She is a Parselmouth", Lily says introducing the girl behind her legs

"Hi I am Corbin Stuart Potter. I like Art. I am 5. I am born on the 15th of July 1989", Corbin says cheerfully holding out his hand

"Pleasure to meet you Corbin", Remus says taking his hand and shaking it

"This is Carliana Zavanna Potter. She is 4. Born on July 24th 1989. She is a Parselmouth", James says introducing the girl behind his legs

"This is Bryan Xander Potter. He is 3. Born on May 24th 1990 he is also a Parselmouth", Ravenna says smiling with Bryan in her arms

"These are the twins Alyssa Kalysta Potter and Kalyana Jazmyn Potter. They are 2. Born on June 16th 1991. They are not Parselmouth's", Lily says pointing out both twins that were in their siblings arms

"That is the last of our lot", James says smiling

"You have 22 kids James. That is a lot", Sirius says shocked

"We love them all the same. We love a big family. Now we have many more family. Don't you agree?" James asks his children

"Yes!" everyone of James and Lily's children say

"You're are family too", Elyssa says smiling at her cousins

"Yeah!" all of Layla's children says

"You're are family too", the Evan's say

"Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy you're are Uncles too', Kyra says smiling

All the adults smile at that.

"We will be honoured to be your Uncles", Remus replies

"Good", Kyra says giving Remus a hug

"What are all your wands made off?" Cheryl asks

"Mine is Aspen Wood and Sun Owl feather 12 ½ inches", Remus replies

**"**Dogwood and Dragons Heartstring 12 ½ inches", Sirius replies

**"**English Oak Wood and Unicorn Hair 11 ½ inches", Layla replies

"Cypress Wood and Hippogriff Feather 12 ½ inches", Derek replies

"Fir Wood and Pegasus feather 11 inches", Violet says

**"**Poplar Wood and Unicorn Feather 11 inches", Azalea replies

"Rowan Wood and Dragon Heartstring 12 inches", Peter replies

**"**Red Oak and Dragon Heartstrings 12 ¼ inches", Sorrel replies

**"**Vine wood and Moon Owl feather 10 ½ inches", Carlisa replies

"Where are you all from?", Terri asks

"Washington DC", Layla replies

"New York", Azalea replies

"Seattle", Violet replies

"Paris, France", Sorrel replies

"What schools did you go too?" Ravenna asks

"I went to Beauxbatons Academy", Sorrel says

"Same with me", Carlisa says

"We went to Salem School for Witches and Wizards", Violet says with Azalea nodding

"I also went to Salem. I meet them there", Layla says

"So did we", Derek and Peter say

"What jobs do you have?" Matt asks

"I am a healer in the magical world in USA", Layla replies

"I am an Auror", Derek says

"I am a court judge in the magical community in USA", Azalea says

"I am a Lawyer", Peter says

"I am a curse breaker", Sorrel says

"I don't work", says Carlisa

That day they sat down and learned a lot about each other and caught people up. Harry slowly got comfortable with everyone. Terri didn't leave his side and he relaxed quicker because of it. Soon it was time to go. Harry was going with his younger siblings home because he had to see the lawyer tomorrow. So Terri decided to come too. They had permission from the Headmaster so they went with their family all the others wishing Harry luck. And that they will see them soon. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for Harry…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible.**

**Update list is on my profile:)**


End file.
